Secret Garden Book 2: The Joining of Two Nations
by Jade-Max
Summary: Epic length series. Re-vamped version. Serenity and Endymion are engaged to be married - but there are those who will stop at nothing to separate them and claim them for their own... Rating for final chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi and this is her sandbox - I'm simply destroying the sandcastles

**Author's Note:** Welcome to part two of the Secret Garden Trilogy! I wrote this story back in the 90s when I started out in the Sailor Moon Fandom. After ten years - maybe more - I've decided to come back and revamp it and post it - finally - on . Anyone who would like to read the original, e-mail me and I can send you a link, or the text file.

There are three books to the "Secret Garden" series including a side story that takes place during the whole fiasco called "First Meeting" which is about the senshi and generals. Included are two hentai pieces that will also be re-vamped as per the project I've embarked on – a re-write of the story.

The sequel, "Family Secrets" is incomplete and I hope to finish it once the revamp to this story series is completed as a way of re-awakening my muse. Not to mention, since it all ties back together, it will allow it to flow more seamlessly.

I hope you enjoy the new – possibly improved – Secret Garden. Thank you for reading.

Jade.

--

May 2008

**Secret Garden - Book Two: The Joining of Two Nations.**

_Chapter 1_

**Five Months after the engagement of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion**

A graceful, weary hand lifted to silence the words that flowed out of the mouth of one of the subjects Princess Serenity had agreed to listen to as part of her training to be Queen. "Please sir, you have repeated yourself three times now and each time with a different outcome. If you wish for me to make a decision, then this is it. Tell the truth, the real truth, and do not waste my time."

The man who was standing in front of her, at the bottom of the stairs, cowered as she stood in a rustle of lace, silk and pearls. Her blonde hair hung in golden ribbons on either side of her even as her royal gown seemed to be held in suspension around her. She seemed to be a gleaming goddess holding court over her subjects, an infallible, shining goddess.

The effect was ruined, however, when she moved her eyes from the man and to one of the women who sat off to her left, looking for approval.

A woman who looked not much older and almost identical to the princess, stood. Her movements were graceful, her eyes kind as she nodded once to the Princess and turned to the man. "My daughter is correct," she said, her voice soft and controlled but carrying to every corner of the room easily. The note of disapproval in her voice was for the man and, catching it, he winced.

"Majesty, I beg you..."

The Queen raised her hand, silencing him, and turned to look at her daughter. Princess Serenity took the cue and returned to her seat, taking it with a dignified air and continued to watch her mother deal with the noble. Her attention was focused only long enough to see her Mother dismiss the man and return to her seat. The man left the chamber with his head bowed and the doors closed behind him with a loud noise, one that was always accompanied by the marching steps of the royal guards as they approached the dais upon which the Queen and her daughter sat.

Princess Serenity adjusted her skirts, fidgeting with them a bit so they fell in a certain pattern across her lap. She leaned back in her chair, but didn't slouch; ensuring she kept her posture straight and shoulders back so that she wouldn't be scolded in this inner council meeting. Enviously, she watched as her mother practically floated down the stairs to talk with her generals while her own guards, the princess of the planets, were in their positions around the hall.

Queen Serenity smiled at her friends as she stood on the last step and looked at them. "I convene this meeting of the council."

Silence descended throughout the room as Queen Serenity drew everyone's attention. The Queens of the other planets moved closer even as their daughters did, each unwilling to miss this particular council session.

"The time has come for us to discuss a matter of great importance." Queen Serenity turned slightly as she looked back at her daughter, a faint smile playing about her lips. "As you all know, the Moon and the Earth will be entering into an alliance; my daughter will be marrying Prince Endymion. All of you had the chance to meet this remarkable young man three months ago and now we must discuss the preparations the whole kingdom must continue to undertake for combating the coming darkness..."

Above on the dais, a slender hand rose gracefully to cover peach colored lips as they parted in a bored yawn. Crystal blue eyes resisted the urge to roll as the court continued to discuss matters that had been gone over a thousand times, and grievances that had been aired just as many. Princess Serenity lowered her hand, smiling absently as the light of the audience chamber caused the rings resting on her left ring finger to flash and sparkle. Running her fingers tips over top of them, her thoughts quickly turned from the planning in her mother's court to her fiancée.

Sadness swept through her as their last good bye replayed in her mind...

_**Three months previous**_

_The hall was glowing it's radiant, soft glow, inherent in the stones that formed it, casting soft shadows behind the pillars and thrones, the open room awash with starlight. Two solitary figures stood near one of the columns, barely a foot separating them. _

_One appeared to be made of shadows, the starlight seeming to shy away from the dark presence, only glinting off the occasional silver decoration adorning the figure. He was tall, his raven hair falling into deep midnight colored eyes, and seemed to be fidgeting with the sword strapped at his side._

_The figure next to him was obviously female. Slim, tiny and fragile looking, her golden hair shimmered and glittered in the soft light. She had pale skin and clear blue eyes that were rimmed with unshed tears. One of her hands lifted to gently caress his cheek, her soft words traveling no further than their private moment. "Must you leave so soon?"_

"_You know I must. I do not wish to leave you, but my duties call me away."_

_" Endymion... I will miss you so."_

_He took her hand in his and ran his thumb over her knuckles gently, smiling at her. "And I will not miss you?" His query was soft as he pulled gently on her hand until she was standing flush against him. Their arms came around one another in a fierce hug. "My Angel," he said suddenly, gently next to her ear - he felt her shiver in response. "Until we meet again, I beg, think of me."_

_Serenity closed her eyes on a sob. He sounded so unsure, almost as if he was afraid she'd forget him. "Everyday my Prince - every hour of every day... I beg you think of me, too."_

_He looked deep into her eyes, falling into her soul and looking into her heart, "Every minute of every hour. Never are you far from my thoughts." His words were fierce as he moved to kiss her. _

_Pressing closer to him on instinct, she stepped up on the toes of his boots as her hands slid up his breastplate until they were around his neck and her fingers entrenched in his hair. A tear slid down her cheek and she could taste salt on her lips, opening her eyes and making a sound of protest when he pulled his lips away from hers. She looked up at him, her eyes cloudy with moisture. _

_Endymion removed one hand from her waist and gently brushed her tears away. "Do not cry." He told her, and she could see wetness rimming his eyes, "Angels should not cry; they should smile."_

_She laughed a little. "This Angel's heart belongs to you, Endymion. She will not be smiling until she can see you again. I will miss you terribly."_

_"And I you. Do not fret, my love, I promise we will be together soon enough. For now we must prepare for our wedding, and I look forward to that day with all of my being. I belong to you in heart and soul, but we shall be joined in the eyes of man as well."_

_Serenity leaned up and kissed him quickly before letting him go and stepping away. He made to take her in his arms again, his intention and need to hold her clear in his eyes, and she held up one hand, resting it gently on his armor. _

_"Do not." Another tear escaped from her eyes, "If you hold me again, I do not know if I can let you go." _

_Endymion sighed and let his arms drop, understanding all too well. "Alright." _

_He took her hand and placed a slow, gentle kiss on the back of it, never letting his gaze leave hers. "Then until next time we meet my fair maiden, I shall keep your taste on my lips." _

_Unable to bear his sweetness, Serenity launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Her grip was strong enough he lifted his arms to loosen the death grip around his neck._

_"You cannot leave." She told him suddenly, sternly, even as she loosened her hold so he could breathe. "I forbid it. You are in my kingdom now, and I will not allow you to leave when doing so would leave the princess inconsolable. I simply cannot allow it."_

_His chuckle was low as he hugged her back. "I have to leave, my sweet, my world is ill prepared for the troubles to come. Our wedding will happen before the end of the year and I will see you before then. Now, however, I must be going." _

"_No."_

"_Serenity…"He tried to remove her hold but found it surprisingly strong. "You are only making this harder, my love."_

_Their gazes locked and Serenity pulled his head down to kiss him again. No matter how many times they were forced to part, it never became easier - she never wanted it to _become_ easier. His lips settled onto hers in a hard, searing melding of souls. This was no chaste kiss; it was a fierce, tongue melding, heart bonding, heaven-..._

Serenity barely managed to suppress the scream that rose in her throat as a cool fingers landed on her arm. She jerked, almost unseating herself as she turned wide eyes to the hand on her skin, her expression one of confusion.

"Are you ill?" The concerned violet eyes of the Martian Princess looked into hers.

It was difficult to shake off the memories clouding her mind; she missed her love dearly and it was harder than it should have been to pull her focus back into the present. Blinking once, her brain frantically searched for the name of her guard. She felt her cheeks begin to burn as she shook her head in belated response to the question. "I am not ill but I _am_ feeling somewhat tired."

"You're certain?"

Serenity raised her voice so that her mother could hear her. "I find myself fatigued - may have the blessing of the court to retire?"

Their attention focused on her and her mother nodded, seeing that her daughter's attention was elsewhere - as it had been most of the last few months. Keeping the Princess focused was a monumental task - just like finding tasks for her that didn't remind her of her fiancé. "Sleep well, darling."

Princess Serenity curtsied before descending from the dais and swept from the room. Her tiny, satin slippers with the velvet soles made no noise as she exited and she breathed a sigh of relief as the doors shut loudly behind her. Looking around, she nodded to the guards before turning in the direction of her chambers, taking next to no notice of the silvery glowing halls she traversed, the tapestries she passed or the people she swept past quickly.

She had built up to an undignified run as she entered the last hall that lead to her rooms, her hair flying out behind her, snapping at the sudden turn. Her slippers her slippers - finding no purchase - slid across the floor and bit her lip as she slammed into the wall next to her door, collapsing to the floor in a graceful pile of satin and lace. Sitting unmoving for a moment, she used the seconds to catch her breath before pushing herself to her feet and walking carefully to her door. A shove opened it for her and she stepped into the sitting room. Quick steps took her into her bedroom where she locked the door behind her. Leaning against it, she looking around her newly redone room and a faint smile touched her lips.

It had taken nearly three months to convince her mother but she had finally agreed.

The calming blues, greens and reds that now held prominence over the silvers and gold in her room. Her furniture remained the same, but her walls now held a picture of several gardens of flowers - roses - of all shades. Pushing away from the door, she flung herself onto her bed and crawled - very unladylike - to the window and folded her arms on the sill. A twinge in her elbow was ignored as her eyes focused on the green and blue orb hanging in the silent space above the moon. She put her head on her arms and sighed. _Are you thinking of me, my love? _

His image formed in her mind and she closed her eyes, blocking out the sight of the earth to fall back into the memories...

_**Flashback: three months ago**_

_Serenity was sitting in her chambers, a bouquet of deep red roses sitting in front of her. She'd just received them and, with hands that weren't quite steady, moved to remove the card from its stand. Plucking it from the bunch, she wasn't careful enough and pricked one of her fingers on a thorn. "Aie!"_

_Tears flooded her eyes as she dropped the card and popped her injured finger into her mouth. Blinking repeatedly to clear her vision she could taste the metallic content of her blood on her sensitive tongue. She reached down to grasp the card, knowing who the roses had to be from and unwilling to leave the message on the ground._

_A tanned male hand beat her to it, closing about the small card and seeming to stop._

_Staring at the hand in disbelief - knowing those fingers, hoping she was right - her gaze followed the digits upwards to the strong wrist that was covered in a black shirt and fore arm black armor with silver trim. Her eyes continued upwards, past powerful arm muscles and well defined shoulders to a taught neck and finally over devastatingly handsome features; his well defined chin and cheekbones, straight nose, firm light lips that were made for kissing._

_Her heart skipped a beat as crystal blue eyes met deep, ocean blue and her breath caught in her throat as his head tilted to the side, his midnight bangs falling into his eyes. Without a word he reached out, taking her hand in his and pulled, gently, to remove her finger from her mouth. It came out with a little 'pop' and she saw his eyes darken a shade. He lifted her finger, which formed a little drop of blood on it as it went, to his lips and gently kissed the tip, his lips tainted crimson in the process._

_Serenity sucked in a sharp breath as his lips hit the tip of her finger, sending an electric shock all the way through her to the tip of her toes. She bit her lip, feeling this sudden urge to squirm and gently pulled her hand away. The card appeared in front of her eyes again as he offered it to her. Collecting her wits, she launched herself into his arms. _

_"Endymion!" _

_"Hello, Angel," he said softly, pulling her close as she buried her face in his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you well?"_

_Tears of happiness welled in her eyes as she smiled and pulled away to look him in the eye. "I am now." _

_You do not mind I did not send you warning of my arrival?"_

_Shaking her head, she threaded her fingers through his long hair at the base of his neck that brushed the top of his breast plate. "Not in the least. This is the best kind of surprise."_

"_I am glad."_

"_I am not objecting, but what are you doing here?"_

_He leaned in close until he was a breath away from her lips. "I missed you," he told her quietly, his eyes vulnerable. _

_An answering smile blossomed on her face with his admission. "How long will you be staying?"_

_He sighed, pulling back. "Only a few days - there is much happening on Earth and I should be there, but my heart has taken control of me and I could not go another day without seeing you."_

_"Oh Endy..." she sighed, looking up at him, her eyes glowing._

_His head came down and her eyes fluttered closed as his lips gently brushed across hers in a feather soft kiss. Tugging on his head slightly when he pulled away, he smiled against her lips as he applied a bit more pressure, allowing her to taste him for the first time in months. _

_Dark chocolate, the muskiness of roses and a breath of air after a snowfall... his kisses were all she remembered and more. _

_Sighing, she opened her mouth beneath his allowing him to kiss her more thoroughly. He tasted of life after the winter, and drank her kiss like a man drowning of thirst. His embrace tightened and increased the pressure of his kiss, groaning as she responded to him. _

_Finally he pulled away and buried his face in her neck, holding her so tightly he was scared he would break her. The only thing reassuring him he wouldn't was the tightness of her grip and how close she was holding him. He felt her tiny, strawberry colored lips on his neck as she drew in one ragged breath after another._

_Seeking to break the tension between them, Endymion kissed her shoulder and offered a suggestion that would keep them otherwise occupied. "Serenity, perhaps you should show me around."_

_Serenity nodded, but didn't release, or even lessen, her hold on him._

_"You will need to let me go, my love," he told her softly, stroking her hair with one hand._

_Easing her hold on him fractionally to comply, she didn't let go completely, blushing softly. "I am afraid my legs are being uncooperative." _

_He chuckled, hugging her close again, "Take your time, Angel; I am not going anywhere..."_

_**End Flashback**_

Serenity opened her eyes, tears trailing down her cheeks unnoticed. "But you did go somewhere, Endy," she whispered brokenly. "You went back home and left me here all alone again." Burying her face in her arms she cried herself to sleep on her windowsill.

--

Pain.

A sudden, sharp pain shot up her arm from her elbow, causing the princess to scream, falling back away from the sill on which she still rested.

"Aie!"

Cradling the offending appendage to her chest as she fell back on her feather soft sheets, tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to move her arm and winced.

The door to her room suddenly bent slightly inwards and then there was a muffled thump as someone hit the floor on the other side. Serenity looked up and almost laughed as muffled cursing in Lunarian could be heard from the other side. Sliding off her bed - careful not to move her arm - she quickly went to the door and unlocked it, pulling it open with one hand. The sight that greeted her had her holding back a smile despite the pain.

Violet hair was flying every-which way, falling slowly in the lunar atmosphere to rest in a dark halo around the warring surprised and angry expression displayed on the face of the Princess of Mars. She looked up through her hair at the gawking Lunar Princess and sighed. "I certainly hope getting dropped on my behind by your door is worth it. Are you alright?"

Serenity shook her head, cradling her arm to her chest. "I think I might have broken something."

A slight smile played about her lips as Mars picked herself off the floor and pushed her hair and fuku back into its proper place. Serenity's lips were tight on the sides as she smiled through the pain at her friend. Now that the amusement of the moment was over, the pain in her arm was a throbbing,

Mars quickly stepped up next to Serenity and ran a critical eye over her, from head to toe. Seeing a small protrusion that shouldn't be there on Serenity's elbow, she sighed. "Come. We will have the Lady Anya look at it. You should have said something last night."

Serenity made a face before following Mars through the corridors to the chambers of the Queen of Mercury. She ignored Mars' chastising, blocking out her voice as she tried to remember exactly what she'd done the previous night that could have resulted in an injury. When Mars's voice ceased its chatter, she stopped and looked up almost guiltily. It was so easy to tune out her friend. In front of her was the door to the domain of the Mercurians. Serenity took a deep breath. "Mars, would you knock for me, please?"

Mars knocked once before opening the door without waiting for an invitation. "Queen Anya, may I present Princess Serenity? She is in need of your expertise."

Anya was seated on a couch, book in hand, and dressed in casual clothes, a light blue dress that accentuated her hair and eyes nicely. Not a gorgeous woman by most standards, she carried herself with a grace and calmness that was reassuring to anyone around her. She looked up as the princess of Mars entered, a smile forming on her face until Mars said what she had to say. Closing her book, she motioned for Mars to allow the daughter of her dearest friend into the room.

Mars opened the door wide and Serenity stepped through, running straight to the woman who was like an aunt to her. Tears formed in her eyes as she knelt in front of the chair where Anya sat, her arm still being held close to her body. "I think I broke something."

Anya moved forward in her seat until she could reach Serenity's chin and gently nudged her face up until she could see her eyes. "Sit on the couch, Serenity, and let me look at it."

Serenity quickly complied and bit her lip as Anya's gently probing fingers touched her elbow. "That hurts," she whispered, biting her lip again.

Anya shook her head. "Little one, what did you do that you managed to dislocate your elbow?"

"I... I hit the wall the other evening... I was run- Aie!!" Her scream reverberated through the room and died suddenly as she fainted, Anya having pulled sharply on her elbow to put it back in place.

The Mercurean Queen looked to the princess of Mars. "She will be fine now providing she does not do anything too strenuous with that arm for a couple of weeks."

Mars moved to sit beside her friend and charge, slipping an arm around her shoulders. "We will make sure of it; you have my word."

"I believe you. Shouldn't she be helping plan her wedding? Whatever was she doing to injure herself?"

"She's been... distracted of late," Mars' admission was tolerant and accompanied by a half-smile. "She is very enamored with her fiancée and misses him more than we expected she would."

"Ah." Anya's return smile was one of total understanding and tolerance. "Are you and the girls going to be giving her a shower?"

Mars grinned. "Are you kidding? How could we not give her one? Would you give a message to the Queen for us that we need all of the Royal houses to be in the gardens just after the setting of the Earth this evening? We need to make plans for it."

Anya leaned over to help Mars settle Serenity on her couch. "I would be delighted."

"Thank you." Once she was certain Princess Serenity was lying comfortably on Anya's couch, Mars left the chamber.

Anya sat and lifted the sleeping Princess' head to place it gently in her lap before picking her book up again and finding her page. She idly let one hand caress the silken hair and smiled, knowing that the Princess wouldn't have to worry about a cast of any sort to mar her wedding day. _The better for the wedding night,_ she thought to herself with a small smile on her face. A blush crept up her cheeks. _Anya, now why did you think that?_ She berated herself silently, looking down at the peace-filled face on her lap. _My poor Serenity, I do hope you know what you've gotten yourself into..._

--

Queen Serenity closed the door to the gardens behind her and locked them, slipping the silver key into a small pocket in her dress. She looked around the entrance and smiled, seeing everyone was assembled. "Well, we are all here, what is this about, Minako?"

The Princess of Venus stood up from her place next to her mother and curtsied to the Queen of the moon, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Except for her hairstyle, and the shade of her blue eyes, she was all but identical to the Princess of the moon.

"Aunt Serenity, I know this will sound forward, but I wish to discuss with the court, informally, the plans for the Princess' Bridal shower and," she looked at the four other princesses, grinning from ear to ear, "the possibility of a bachelorette party. Both are customs from earth that are related to a marriage. One, the bridal shower, is a get together to wish the bride well, and to present her with practical gifts. The other is one last night for the bride-to-be to have some fun without worrying about attachments."

Queen Serenity looked at her niece in surprised tolerance. "And _where_ did you get the idea for these... rituals?"

Minako's grin was all encompassing. "When the Prince was here last he brought his guards with him and we had the opportunity to speak. Men are not normally interested in Weddings, but these four are very interested in the Prince's happiness and while speaking of the Wedding, they mentioned strange male rituals the groom must go through. The bachelor party is one of them."

The other guards nodded. They remembered that particular discussion well - and the ideas that had come out of it. Minako continued. "We had the rituals explained and we liked the idea so much we asked if there was something like that for the bride. They said a bachelorette party was the equivalent of a bachelor party so we decided that if you gave us your blessing, as Serenity's guardians and friends, we would throw her a party with just the five of us, to let her have something of a good time. Nothing too radical - but something to give her a farewell to being single and an introduction into married life."

Queen Serenity looked skeptical. "And just what exactly are you planning to do for this... this party?"

Minako smiled her expression innocent. "A lot of talking, nothing too big mostly because Serenity couldn't handle it. This is a party for her and us, the wedding party, no one else. The Bridal shower could be turned into a ball for the Princess for everyone to wish her well, if that is more to your liking. Of course, it also means she will be getting presents from everyone before the wedding because part of the bridal shower is getting the bride a gift to aid her in her upcoming marriage."

Serenity looked around the garden. "I like the idea of this bridal shower, but the other one... Are you sure you won't frighten her?"

The Venusian Princess giggled. "Aunt Serenity, I promise that we would _never _do anything outside of the Terran customs for such a party!"

There was a catch, Serenity knew, but she was caught at Mina's words. She didn't know enough about Terran customs to deny the request. "Very well; you have my blessing. The bridal shower will take place in a week, this other party of yours you may plan at your leisure and implement when you wish."

--

The stark white fabric of the bandage around her elbow reminded Serenity of her stupidity. How could she have been so distracted _not_ to notice the injury?

A sigh escaped her lips as she resumed her previous place at her window, looking at the earth. She knew how - he was with her every moment of every day and embodied in the blue-green marble that shone outside her window. Tears pooled in her eyes and slowly seeped down her cheeks as she stared at the planet, wishing with all her might it was Endymion and not just a ball in the blackness.

"Endy..." she murmured sadly."I miss you... Where are you, my love? Are you dealing with the delegates you said would be there? Are you being bored by their antics and stories? Or are they already gone and you are as lonely as I? Can you hear my heart crying out for you?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Endymion groaned as a throbbing pain began at the base of his skull.

"Ugh... what happened?"

The pain became sharp and stabbing for a moment as someone shook his shoulders none too gently, causing him to groan again.

"Are you alright, Endymion?" A slightly hissing voice purred the words somewhere by his ear.

His eyes flew open and he tried to roll away from the familiar inflections - they sent shivers of loathing down his spine. The moment he attempted to move, he found that his head couldn't take it and a world of black silk, green leaves and dark earth swam before his eyes. A sound must have escaped him because all of a sudden a cool glass was pressed against his lips and a warm, syrupy liquid was gently poured down his throat.

Swallowing, the dizziness immediately receding and whatever the concoction had been allowed him to open his eyes. A pair of blood red pupils looked at him from a gorgeously frozen and twisted visage surrounded by crimson hair. He blinked, praying it was only a really bad illusion.

The woman remained - it was no illusion.

"Endymion, how do you feel?" The woman's solicitous question was accompanied by her leaning over so he got an ample view of her cleavage. He found himself wondering if it was a planned move on her part - knowing the snake as he did, he would bet his life on it.

"Beryl, move away from me." He expected her to obey as he shifted to get his elbows under himself so he could sit up.

She didn't budge but slid one arm slowly around his shoulder, under his arms, before helping him to his feet. The move left her pressed intimately against his side that was no doubt a calculated intention on her part. Endymion found himself suppressing a shudder of revulsion and he stepped away from her as quickly as he could. He felt dirty, soiled, as if she'd left some kind of disease on him by her embrace.

They hadn't moved him from where he'd fallen, that much was obvious as he looked around the clearing. Off to the side was one of the Lady Beryl's attendants, busy with something in her hands. No one else was around, but Endymion was sure she wasn't just out for a casual walk this deep in the forest. No noble woman ever traveled with just one attendant when traversing a dangerous place such as this.

His gaze traveled back to the lady Beryl who was looking at him with an undisguised look of hunger and he nearly gagged at her twisted face. "What time is it?" His question was more to drag his foggy mind into the present than for any real benefit.

"Just after mid day, Prince Endymion. You did not return this morning and there have been people out looking for you everywhere." He noticed the gleam enter her eye. "It was just my good fortune I found you first."

Eying her critically, his mind still slightly fuzzy from the blow to his head, he lifted one hand to massage the ache that was beginning in his temples. "In what way, Lady Beryl? It is a well known fact in the court that you do nothing without a price."

One perfectly manicured hand slid over his arm and gently squeezed the muscle underneath. "It will prove interesting to have you in my debt, good prince." She purred to him, batting her eyelashes.

Endymion removed his arm from her grasp. "I will not argue that I am in your debt, Lady Beryl, but it is a debt that is by no means critical. Name your price or I will find something I deem suitable and be out of your debt completely." _The sooner the better,_ he added silently to himself.

Beryl looked at him, pursing her lips thoughtfully. _I need a way to convince him that this is a life debt_ - _that is the only way to get what I want without a fight. Even then I should probably get rid of that moon brat just the same so that she is no longer a factor._ Shrugging her shoulders she caused her overly endowed chest to bounce slightly. "I will think of something. In the mean time we should get you back to the palace to get your head looked at."

The Palace.

Right.

Looking around for his horse, Endymion frowned. Midnight should have been here somewhere...

"Oh, your _mount_..." Did he imagine it or did she practically purr the word mount? "...ran off. He got back to the castle a few hours ago. He is the reason we were all looking for you." Beryl sounded far too smug about the whole thing. "My carriage is over here."

A shudder skipped down his spine and he did his best to hide it. To be even more indebted to her, even by a ride back to his castle, was something he wasn't looking forward to. It would mean it would be an even larger favor she would ask for. Despite that, he knew he was in no condition to ride or argue or even walk back to the palace by himself; so he gracefully accepted and assisted Lady Beryl and her lady in waiting into the carriage before moving to entering it himself.

He took a bracing breath of fresh air to help stop the spinning in his head before climbing into the heavily perfumed interior.

--

The Lady Beryl was very pleased with herself.

She'd found the prince, brought him home, had her personal physician examine him and put him in her debt amazingly well. Rubbing her hands together, she waited outside the throne room for the Queen to call her in so she could receive her reward for saving the Prince's... er... finding the Prince and bringing him home safely. Last she'd heard he was sleeping in his room.

Beryl was announced and rose to her feet off the velvet chaise, running finger like talons down over a black dress that hugged her too generous figure, making sure it clung in all the right places but hid what was most important. Squaring her shoulders, she strode forward with an almost haughty tilt to her head.

Passing through the large ornate double doors into the exquisite throne room, her eyes went around the newly refinished pieces. The thrones were gleaming with polish, their base wood reflecting the light easily and catching the eye with their regal simplicity. Carpet that was plush and deep covered the floor from the throne to the doors, allowing the nobility to walk easily without strain to and from the hall. New tapestries decorated the walls, depicting scenes from Earth's glorious history and now some of those from the moon also hung beside them.

Barely suppressing a sneer, she and twisted her lips into a grimace of a smile as she approached the throne. The Queen stood and descended to the ground as Beryl approached and then smiled.

Beryl tried to smile back at the Queen but only managed to twist her lips slightly. She wasn't used to smiling at people. "Your majesty," she said, curtseying respectfully. Never had she been more aware of the Queen's watchful gaze caught her every movement and strove to keep her movements as fluid as possible.

"Lady Beryl." Was all the acknowledgment she was given. The Queen wasted no time on pleasantries, obviously wanting to have Beryl out of her presence - which was fine with Beryl. "My dear, my son informs me that you were the one, you and your maid, to find him today after he was discovered to be missing. My thanks to you."

"T'was my duty, majesty." Lots of practice kept her tone demure and self-effacing, but she had trouble keeping her eyes lowered as if in respect. In her homeland she bowed to no one - except her father.

The Queen's tight smile on the edge of her vision was the only indication that the Queen was not fooled by her polite words. "As reward, your family is increasing your holdings by one quarter its size. Once again our royal thanks to you."

Beryl fought the urge to ground her teeth together. "Your majesty is too kind," she said, forcing a smile as she backed away and then quickly left the throne room before the Queen could see how furious she was about the newly acquired land. More to her dowry, for certain, but she wanted the Prince's hand!

Exiting by the huge double doors, she began cursing softly as she walked back through the halls to her assigned quarters. Her stiletto heels clicked on the cobble stone hallways and she nearly tripped as she halted mid-step, an idea forming in her mind. _Yes, oh yes. That would do nicely._ A genuine smile crept over her lips as she slipped into her chambers. _You will be mine, my dear Prince Endymion, if it's the last thing I do._

--

A light breeze tousled the Prince's hair further as Endymion stood on his balcony, staring up at the moon. It tugged the fabric of his black shirt and slacks, gentle caresses that reminded him of _her_. He was mused from sleeping, his mind unclouded for the first time since the accident, as he leaned forward on the balcony rail and stared at the moon. Anyone watching would have noted the dejected, almost hopeless line to his posture.

A posture he changed as he straightened upon hearing the door to his chambers open, and suppressed a sigh. He was not in the mood for company. His gaze never left the sphere above him, and he barely caught himself reaching towards it. _Serenity..._ he thought sadly, dismissing the closing door without further thought, _I miss you. Things are not going as they should, I wish... I wish I was never to be separated from you._

"Endymion? Hey, big guy, you alright?"

The voice brought him out of his musings and he turned to face it. Standing a few feet behind him was a man, about his height, with blonde hair the color of wheat. He acknowledged his friend with a nod. "Jed."

Jadeite, one of Endymion's four personal guards, smiled slightly. "You know, for someone who is about to get hitched to the girl of his dreams you sure are gloomy."

Turning, Endymion re-entered his chambers, closing the doors to the balcony behind him. "It is not the wedding that weighs on my mind."

"The bride then?" It was a familiar tease and one his guards enjoyed taunting him with.

Endymion sat on the edge of his bed, running his fingers though his hair only to look up as Jadeite pulled a chair over and sat across from him. "I am thrilled, do not get me wrong, but nothing is going as it should."

"Define nothing."

Waving one hand towards the window, Endymion grimaced. "She is there; I am here. We are separated for months on end and I cannot stop thinking about her no matter the moment or the function. I am... contented to let others deal with the details of our marriage unless she is with me."

Jadeite looked at him critically. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I do not think so." His heart just wasn't in anything except his all too infrequent visits with his betrothed. "Unless you could sneak me up to see her - or find some way to bring her here. I am bedridden for the next week - doctor's orders." An idea blossomed in his mind and his eyes widened. Why hadn't he thought of it before? "Jed, is there any way you could send a note to Serenity about my condition? When she hears that I have been injured, perhaps she will arrange to come down and help care for me."

Jadeite laughed at the ploy as much as Endymion's eagerness. "Sure, I can do that. Let us see if it works."

"Even if she knows it is not mortal, perhaps I will still be able to see her."

The General stood up, noticing Endymion's pallor beneath his tan. "I will send the message, but you need to get back to sleep. Your head is not faring any better for all the thoughts you've been putting through it. And Endymion?"

Endymion looked up at his friend as he paused in the doorway. "Yes?"

"Re-wrap your head - the back of your neck has a blood trail running down it."

Lifting one hand to his neck and rubbing, Endymion made a face as his hand came away covered in red. He retrieved the bandage he'd removed when he'd gotten up and quickly wrapped it around his wound again. A shift and roll had him settling in to sleep and he hoped - when he woke up - that perhaps, just perhaps, an Angel would be there to greet him.

--

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, Princess. The Prince has gone missing."

Crystal eyes closed briefly. "Kunzite, what happened to him?"

White-blonde hair brushed uniformed shoulders as the general shrugged uncomfortably. "He was taken from his room last night. He has been on strong medication because of his head wound and probably did not even realize he was being moved. I have failed in my duty to protect him."

Delicate fingers grasped his hand and squeezed. "It is not your fault, Kunzite, I am certain you did everything in your power to keep him safe. Were there any clues left by his abductors?"

Kunzite shook his head. "None, princess. I am sorry; I have failed both you and him."

Serenity felt her eyes well with tears as she thought of all she'd gone through to get here to see him...

_**Flashback- The night before**_

_"Serenity! Where are you, darling? There is a messenger here to see you!" _

_The clear voice of her mother carried well across the private garden to where the Moon Princess was seated next to the fountain. Serenity looked down into the mirror-like surface of the pool and smiled - perhaps it was from her beloved, sending her word of when he would see her next. Rising to her feet, she ran towards the entrance of the garden. _

_"Coming, Mother," she called, lifting up her skirt with her left hand as she ran so not to trip on the fabric. She slowed to a more sedate pace before she came into view and then walked calmly up to her mother and smiled. "You called for me?"_

_Queen Serenity nodded and motioned for her daughter to follow her. They closed the garden doors behind them and walked through the halls towards the main throne room. Passing through the gleaming halls quickly, they took next to no notice of the bright stone and only paused at the doors to the throne room as one of the palace guards opened them. The Queen stepped in first, followed closely by her curious daughter. The Queen moved to the base of the dais, noting how her daughter froze at the sight of who the messenger was._

_"Jadeite!" One slender hand rose to cover her heart, hoping he was only the bearer of some good news. Her heart fluttered in her chest as he seemed to hesitate and she felt faint. She would know if Endymion had been hurt, wouldn't she? She would know if he wasn't... if he... she couldn't finish the thought as she waited for the message, managing to choke out her question. "Is something wrong?"_

_"My Prince has been injured, Princess." Jadeite told her, bowing. He saw the look of relief and worry cross her features as he continued. "He sent me to you with the request that you come to him. He is gravely ill - I would not be here if I thought otherwise - but it is hoped your presence will speed his recovery."_

_Serenity looked at her mother, her gaze turning pleading. "Mother?"_

_Queen Serenity looked at her daughter and then smiled softly. She was so much in love with her young man; it showed by the worry and fear in her eyes. "You may leave after the banquet tonight. I will manage somehow without for a few days."_

_Serenity ran to her mother and hugged her tightly. "Thank you." Tearing herself away, she ran from the throne room towards her chambers, her mind whirling at the thought of Endymion being injured and alone - which was ridiculous considering he was almost never alone. Her heart cried out to his, praying that he would forgive her for not being there to take care of him right away. _

_Suddenly rough hands grabbed her, dragging her to a halt abruptly. _

_"Are you in a hurry, young Princess?" The inquiry was made by a deep, cultured voice - one that was too close for comfort._

_She fought the urge to recoil from the man that had grabbed her but his touch was far too intimate as his thumbs caressed the soft skin of her upper arm. "I am, Prince Diamond. Release me."_

_The strong hands released their grip and the tall young man in front of her bowed. "As you wish, Princess. Can I be of service?"_

_The urge to scream at being detained was great, but she suppressed it. She would not lose her temper - though she would be curt. "No, my lord, you may not. Do not let this trouble you, now, I am sorry, but I must be going." Turning on her heel, she started away but he fell into step beside her and she was forced to keep her pace steady and proper. His fingers, the gentle, yet firm, grip he had on her elbow, ensure she couldn't flee._

_"Are you certain?"_

_"My lord, I would really feel much better if you would be inclined to leave me to my own devices. This does not involve you."_

_"But it does, Princess. Anything that troubles you so is my concern. Surely you can see that I would rather see a smile on your face than such distress."_

_"Thank you for your concern, Prince Diamond. Truly, I am not in need of your services." She attempted to pull her arm out of his grasp but nearly screamed as his fingers dug into the pressure point and caused her arm to go numb. _

_"Princess, I do not think you understand. Are you in need of my services?" His tone was cold, hard, as he spoke through clenched teeth, his eyes boring into hers with a furious intensity._

_Tears sprang to her eyes but she blinked them back. She didn't know what he was capable of, only that she'd never been long enough in his company to make any kind of judgment. Though she gathered that the way he looked at her was because he found her attractive - because he _desired_ her. "Prince Diamond, please. You are hurting me."_

_"Then do not try and pull away from me, Princess." _

_He swung her into a small alcove in the hallway and pressed her up against the wall. She squeaked as all the breath left her body, squirming as he came down on her and pressed his lips to hers in the mockery of a kiss. Turning her head to escape and trying to regain her breath she found his mouth followed. Swallowing the bile in the back of her throat, she realized she was trapped. _

_Terror froze her limbs, making it impossible for her to move, to breathe. A swift, stabbing pain blossomed in her heart at the thought of her beloved and betraying him, even unwillingly. Diamond's hands clenched, one in one of her ponytails and the other in the loose fabric of her skirt, bringing her flush against him. He kissed her unwilling lips, this tongue tracing the cold contours briefly before pushing against the seam. _

_Flattening her lips in response, she was determined that he would not kiss her so!_

_Diamond pulled away, breathing heavily. "You will be mine, Princess Serenity, no matter if you are betrothed to another. Mark my word, you _will_ be mine."_

_His heels clicked on the floor as he spun away from her and vanished into the darkness. Serenity slumped against the wall, her whole body trembling like a leaf in the wind. She'd never felt so helpless! Drawing her palm across her lips, she wiped his kiss away and hurried on to her chambers. Once there she quickly packed a bag with a few of her other gowns and then placed it on the end of her bed and settled onto the mattress, her body shaking again._

_"Oh, how can I face him tonight at the banquet? What a horrible, horrible man!" She shuddered, wrapping her arms about herself to still the shaking. "Endymion... my dear Endy, I am so sorry..." Curing up on her sheets, she buried her face in her hands and gave into the tears._

_--_

_Later that night Serenity walked into the banquet as was befit a lady of her station - with much fanfare and trumpet blasting. There were honoring the delegates that were leaving tonight, which - thankfully - included Diamond and Serenity knew she could not avoid this even should she find just cause. _

_Diamond's mistreatment of her would only make her mother furious, if she ever found out, and Serenity knew that she would never tell anyone what had happened in the hall, unless it was only to Endymion. She longed to be far from this place, at his side, but her station didn't yet allow for it. Not yet - soon though. Soon she would be free to be by his side._

_Walking to the head of the table, where her mother was seated, Serenity barely withheld a wince as she saw that she was seated across the table from Diamond. As Prince of his planet, and ruler, he was graced with a chair beside the queen. Serenity took her seat gracefully; doing her best to ignore the leer that Diamond sent her way. _

_She said nothing to her mother and for the next three hours she made small talk with the lady at her side, and, when she could not ignore the man across from her, with him as well. Her skin crawled, making her feel dirty as Diamond refused to take his eyes off her for most of the meal. Shifting uncomfortably in her chair, resisting the urge to take her dinner knife, leap across the table and gouge his eyes out when he winked at her. The nerve of the man! _

_Finally the proceedings were finished and the servants cleared away the remainder of dinner. The Queen rose from her seat, a warm smile on her face. "I want to thank all of the delegates from the planets for gracing our Moon Kingdom with your company and presence. I hope that these proceedings will help ensure the future of the Silver Millennium and to keep our worlds at peace." _

_There was a smattering of applause as she smiled at her daughter, a silent queue._

_Serenity rose and looked around the room, the applause dying down. "I too, am pleased with the outcome of these proceedings. We have forged many alliances, made new friends and ensured the strength of our forces. The coming darkness could not possibly stand against the friendships and commitment that this universe shares. I humbly thank you all for attending," she refused to look at Diamond, making sure he knew that he had not been included in her words, "and I pray that your time here has done you all good. Thank you." _

_The delegates applauded her as she returned to her seat and she smiled as they started moving away from the table towards the inter-planetary teleporters. Waiting until almost everyone was gone before leaving her seat, Serenity crossed to stand before the hearth of the grand fireplace. She started into the magically created flames that shone with a silver and golden light and sighed; she missed the fires from earth that gave off heat. _

_A loud click of someone's shoes on the floor behind her made her spin, dropping into a guarded stance. Her eyes widened in surprise and horror as she saw that she was alone in the great hall except for Diamond - he'd been the first to leave the table, and she'd thought him already on his way home. _

_The magical flames shone off his blue-white hair, making it sparkle and dance between colors. His mauve uniform was shadowed, the buttons reflecting the light and his polished black boots. While his stance was non-threatening, she still felt a flicker of fear run up her spine as her eyes darted left and right for an escape route._

_Despite his pleasant smile she could read something else in his deceptively dark eyes and found herself frozen in place by fear once again. _Run!_ Her inner voice shouted. _Get out of here, he means to harm you!_ Her heart raced as he stepped closer and she took an instinctive step back, towards the hearth. She swallowed hard, fighting to find her voice. _

_"My lord, should you not be going?"_

_"I'm going to bring you back with me, Serenity." _

_Terror made her tremble with his calmly spoken words, her eyes widening to sparkle vividly as she shivered. Before he could utter another word, or a coherent thought could form in her head, she ran. Lifting up her skirts, she darted around his tall frame, avoiding his grasping hands as she flew by with a speed born of terror. Not pausing to question what had sent her to flight, she dashed out of the banquet chamber and towards the gardens. _

_If she could hide, he would never find her!_

_Serenity ran, her lungs aching with the need for air as she heard his boots pounding on the stones after her. This couldn't be happening - not in her own home! Where were the guards, her guards? Hallways flashed by as she darted down corridors and up staircases, an eerie feeling of emptiness sweeping through her as no one appeared in her sights. Pounding soles behind her spurred her onwards as her legs took on a cumbersome feel from her mad sprint through the halls. Rounding a corner, she slammed into a body and careened to a halt._

_"Princess?!" _

_Jadeite's exclamation was shocked, but his reactions were instantaneous as he caught her before she could fall. His handsome features with the blonde bangs were a reassuring sight to her terrified gaze._

_"Jadeite! Help me, please!" she begged, clinging to him. "He is after me and plans to take me back with him!"_

_"Who does?"_

_"Get your hands off her!" exclaimed a furious male voice._

_Serenity froze at the sound of his voice and cowered, holding onto Jadeite so hard her fingers turned a bloodless white and his own felt numb. Jadeite didn't ask questions as he thrust the Princess behind him and faced off against the tall man. "Your name sir?" he inquired, his manner brisk._

_"I am Prince Diamond of the Dark Moon. Princess Serenity has agreed to come with me to my world - she is just frightened at being separated from her mother."_

_Jadeite laughed coldly. "You have your story mixed up, Diamond. Serenity is terrified of you. Leave her be."_

_Diamond paused, his gaze raking the General from head to toe, taking in his appearance. "You're just a guard!" Contempt echoed in Diamond's words, and he arrogantly extended his hand. "Hand her over before I take this matter to the Queen."_

_"Serenity." Jadeite glanced back over his shoulder but never took his eyes off Diamond. "Do you wish to go with this man?"_

_"No, I do not!" Her vehement reply was soft and shook, but there was no doubting her sincerity in her words_

_"The Lady has spoken - she has no wish to go with you. I suggest you leave before I call the palace guards."_

_Diamond looked at Serenity, who was protectively shielded by the Terran General and glowered at her menacingly. Completely ignoring Jadeite, he spoke softly and with malicious intent. "This is not finished, Princess! Remember what I said!" Whirling on one heel, Diamond stormed off._

_Serenity trembled with relief as he disappeared from sight and shakily stepped backwards to the wall where she leaned against it for support. _

_Jadeite turned to look at her when he was sure Diamond was gone in time to see her slide to the ground as her legs gave out. He stepped to her side and crouched. "Serenity? Are you alright, Princess?"_

_She nodded, unable to speak, her hands shaking where they were bunched in her skirts. Jadeite offered her his arm and smiled as she took it only to be thrown off balance as she lunged at him and wrapped him in a grateful hug, her whole body trembling violently. _

_"Thank you, Jadeite. I do not know what I would have done had I not run into you."_

_Wrapping his arms around her to steady her, he was at a loss to do as she started to cry. He held her silently, stroking her back awkwardly, acutely aware that his liege should be doing so. Serenity cried into his shoulder for a few minutes before finally pulling away, sniffling and smiling thankfully at him when he offered her a handkerchief. _

_A short while later he helped her to her chambers, gathered her things, and then they were on their way back to earth..._

_**End flashback**_

Serenity shook off the black thoughts with difficulty, returning to the task at hand. "I will find him, Kunzite; he is part of me." Her smile was soft but confident. "And if anyone tries to harm him I will let you deal with them."

Kunzite bowed. "Thank you, Princess. Because the prince is not present we will have you put in his chambers until he is brought safely home. I must depart." He bowed again and took his leave. "Your majesty." Turning sharply on his heel, he walked away.

Serenity closed the doors to Endymion's room behind her and looked around, wrapping her arms around herself - she felt cold all of a sudden. To warm herself, she whispered softly to his room - a vow she spoke from the heart.

"Endymion, my love... Wherever you are, I will find you and I _will _bring you home."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

The Keep rose up out of the jagged mountains overlooking miles of fertile plains. Dark walls lines with parapets riddled slits for archers, twenty meters high and the towers higher still - it dominated the cliff face, overlooking everything for miles upon miles. It was whispered that one could see those whole of the lands the Baron and his daughter ruled from the top of the highest spire. The castle was made of the darkest rocks found anywhere in the world - onyx - and smoother than the finest silk. Reflecting the sunlight, the walls held even the sun at bay. A winding road traveled to the main gate, which was the same onyx as the rest of the walls, and blended in perfectly. It was the only known way into the castle. There were rumors of many caverns and passageways into the keep from beneath the mountain on which it rested but no proof of their existence - or rather, no one left alive to tell the tales.

The Lady Beryl, the only daughter of the Baron, emerged in her room from one of these hidden passage ways. It had taken her almost three days to travel from the capital and the Palace back to her own home. She stepped into a room that was lit only by flickering torches and reflected off the smooth, mirror-like walls. A smile touched her features as she looked around the plush room.

Every room in the castle - including the hallways - was covered in deep red carpet. Had they been left bare they would have been like ice and just as treacherous. Which was just as good the decor suited her as she had no wish to careen around the keep as if on ice skates.

Beryl's queen sized bed was in one corner of the huge room; a small balcony looking over some of the plains was a few yards from it. Assorted furniture covered the rest of the space from a dresser that had been in her family for generations to portraits of her family. Her own image was prominent over the hearth that was along one wall of her room. Chairs were arranged in a loose semi-circle around the fireplace for long chats with her maid and only friend.

Her bed lacked the canopy so popular among the ladies of her station; instead it was a four-poster onyx creation that her father prided above all. It had belonged to her grandparents and the means of making such furniture had long ago been lost. The covers were black; the pillows blood red and deep violet just as the rest of the furniture was black with either red or violet upholstery. Her closet took up the last wall completely and nothing came close to the huge creation unless she deemed it.

The Lady Beryl discarded her cloak and then returned to the secret entrance that was off to one side of the fireplace, cleverly hidden by one of her chairs. She helped her maid pull the unconscious Prince through the opening and deposited him on the floor by the fire, careful not to drop him. A feral smiled crossed her lips as she went to close the secret door. "Thank you, Meg. I know it's difficult for you to understand why I'm doing this."

"Kidnapping royalty is an offence punishable by death, my lady!" Meg told her resignedly. They'd been over this ground many times on their way back to the keep, "I do not completely understand your motives but you are my mistress and I will do as you ask."

Meg was a monster by many people's opinion. Standing close to 6 feet tall in her bare feet the woman stooped as a habit so she didn't intimidate people. She was stronger than most men and, unknown to most, could wield a sword better than some she had seen. Well trained in warfare and tactics and not only was she an aid to Beryl but her bodyguard as well. Plain, plaited black hair fell mid-way down her back and almond shaped deep blue eyes spoke of intelligence; a master of deception, people always thought her smaller than she appeared and therefore easily cowed.

Beryl had found the girl living with the servants and posing as a man a few years back. Seeing her merit she had demanded the young woman, who was about her age, as a lady in waiting and personal servant. They'd quickly come to an agreement and now Beryl wasn't worried about being protected. With Meg there, very few men would approach her. Unknown to all, even Meg, her father still frequented her bedchamber some nights, much to her disgust and revulsion.

Beryl smiled. "I know, dear Meg. The moon brat has somehow bewitched my Endymion. I must have time to break that spell of hers and return him to a normal life - one with me."

The maid bowed. "Can I get you anything, my lady?"

"Water, bandages, my healing kit and food; I am famished."

Meg left the room, closing the door behind her as she did.

Ensuring Meg was gone before bolting the room, Beryl then made sure the secret door was also locked before beginning to undress. Sliding her gloves from her hands, she stepped out of the dangerously high and spiked heels; at only 5'2 in her stocking feet, she wore six-inch heels to make up for the difference. Kicking the shoes to the side, she looked down at the unconscious Prince on her floor. Pulling her outer dress off her supple body, she revealed an indecent amount of shoulder, cleavage, thigh and waist - her under dress was nearly see-through and her undergarments could be seen clinging to her endowments.

Next, the gauzy material came off before she knelt next to Endymion, lifting one hand to trace the curve of his cheek. Even unconscious he turned his head from her touch and her lips flattened in displeasure. Placing both hands firmly on the sides of his head, she closed her eyes. She'd learned something of magic in her years of study and perhaps she could cleanse him of the spell that moon twit had cast. Searching his mind, she found nothing except memories, sweetly sickening memories and forced herself to resist the urge to alter them as she continued to search.

Finally, several long minutes later, she opened her eyes in disbelief. "It's not possible. He's got to be under a curse; everyone knows he loves me!"

Bending down to place a firm kiss on his lips, she lifted one of his hands to one of her breast, making his cup it. Her eyes closed as she moved his hand over the sensitive flesh. Oh, but to feel his hands on her while he was awake! What a thought, what a joy that would be! She dropped his hand and swiftly moved to find her dressing gown. While she had no qualms about using his hands on her while he was unconscious, it was better to wait until he could do it himself. And he _would_ do that had he been aware, of that she was sure. No man had ever been able to resist her charms.

One arm and then the other thrust into the sleeves of her gown before she pulled it together, doing up the ties and snagging her robe to belt it on quickly. She unbolted both doors and went back to kneel at Endymion's side, running her fingers gently over his face, neck, and chest. Occasionally she sifted her fingers through his hair and couldn't help but smile an evil half smile. She didn't look up as Meg returned and deposited what she'd asked for on the floor next to her. The aromas from the meal tray Meg had brought teased her senses and she turned from her captive to eat. It was a quick meal that went down easily and then Beryl turned her attention to Endymion, making sure his brow was cooled by a damp cloth before settling in to wait.

Meg watched her mistress work and quickly gathered the scraps before taking her silent leave. She closed the door once again behind her as Beryl took Endymion's hand again, running her claw-like nails over the back. His hand flinched from her touch so she did it again, and again, until she got no reaction from him. Lifting his hand and using it to cup her breasts through the fabric once more, she quickly pushed the robe aside for him to touch her through the thin silk of her gown. Bare underneath, she wished she had the nerve to remove that last barrier... perhaps in the morning.

Yes, in the morning.

Rising to her feet, she walked to her bed and quickly discarding the robe before sliding between the sheets. She closed her eyes briefly before the sound of the door opening - a faint rush of wind - drew her attention. Cracking one eyelid as the pressure in the room changed, a shudder shot through her; her father had come to welcome her home in his own way.

It was nighttime, a few hours before dawn; he shouldn't have known she was home.

A resigned sigh escaped and she opened her eyes to meet his as he came to stand at the edge of her bed. He wore his robe and - from experience - she knew he wore nothing underneath. Turning her head away, her eyes went hard as he reached for his belt...

--

Serenity pulled the horse up at the bottom of the road leading to the ominous looking Keep. She looked around her, taking in the scenery and her companions.

The Prince's Generals had chosen to accompany her, insisted in fact, as her own were still on the moon preparing for her wedding ceremony. Looking up at the Keep, she could see no way except the main route to get inside - and she doubted Beryl was going to simply surrender Endymion if they announced themselves.

"We rest here this night and return to the village in the morning. We must discover what we can about getting into that Keep by means other than the front door."

The four men dismounted. They were a handsome bunch and the best warriors Earth had to offer - a perfect complement to Endymion and his court. Looking up at the top of the mountain, Serenity's heart was heavy as she dismounted. _I'm coming, Endymion,_ she thought to herself, _I'm coming for you..._

Behind her, the guards quickly set up camp, leaving the Princess to stare at the mountain quietly. None disturbed her, though they had to keep looking at her again and again to make sure it was she. In the last three days from the Palace she had changed - and not just her clothing. She had not worn her royal gown of station since departing, having put away in some bag she had produced from a saddlebag. How it fit in there the guards didn't know - they only knew she'd withdrawn travel clothes from the small bag after having packed her gown away; a split skirt in dove gray and a blouse of light blue.

None of them had changed in the last three days and they were feeling gritty, dirty and exhausted, covered in a layer of trail grime that would not easily wash off.

The Princess had insisted that they ride hard to keep up with the abductors and, to maintain a disguise; she had also cut three feet off her hair. It now hung to her calves unbound, not dragging in the dirt, when loose. Mostly she wore it coiled around her head in a tight braid continuously, never once undoing it since that first night they'd ridden out.

The generals said nothing as the quiet ensured. Cooking their dinner they spoke quietly amongst themselves for strategies that might get their prince back. The Princess didn't contribute - she rarely did. This night she sat and stared at the Keep, which looked ominously threatening to her eyes and she suppressed a shudder. It _felt_ evil, the presence seeming to wrap itself round the surrounding countryside and wind its way into her soul. Despite this, despite the power emanating from the Keep, Serenity continued to stare at it long into the night.

--

Beryl bolted the doors to her chamber, her eyes closing on the tears she dared not shed. If she started she doubted she would be able to stop. He father had just left, leaving her bed, her emotions and her body in tatters. Looking down at the bruises on her usually unblemished skin, she sighed, running her hands over them. They would go away shortly. She rubbed her wrists where he'd caught her hands in a harsh grasp.

He deserved to die and she would kill him, she decided. No man deserved to live after what he was putting her through. For the last twelve years she'd been subjected to him, a victim of his greater size and authority. She couldn't speak out against him for fear of dishonoring herself. Collecting her robe, the cool silk slid over her bare skin and she sighed deliciously.

This was real, not the things her father did to her.

That was a nightmare, one from which she would soon waken. She went over to Endymion, glad her father hadn't seen him near the dark fireplace, and knelt next to his head. "Once I have your promise of marriage, Endymion," she told him softly, "I will never have to endure my father's touch again."

He stirred, moving his head away from her.

Moving to pull the bell beside the fireplace, she had to lean across his face and smothered him for a few seconds in her cleavage before she pulled back. She went to unlock the door and waited.

Meg showed up shortly. "Can I help you, my lady?"

"I need you to help me lift the prince, Meg. I shall need to restrain him somehow and I know just the way to do it."

Meg nodded and went to pick up the Prince. Her mistress insisted on helping so she waited until Beryl had collected the Prince's feet. Beryl led the way to her bed and had Meg drop him on the soft down covers. There was no use arguing with the Lady Beryl about the inappropriateness of having the man in her bed - Beryl would have found another way to get him there eventually.

"Thank you Meg. I can manage from here."

Bowing, Meg turned and left the room.

Beryl went quickly to bolt it; she wouldn't have her father coming in for a second session this night. Returning to her bed, she reached inside her bedside table and removed the ropes and silk scarves that were in the drawer. She quickly tied the Prince's arms above his head to one of the supports on her bed and then his feet to the other at the foot of the bed. Content, she disrobed and crawled in beside him, the sheet a small barrier between him and her as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. He was still fully clothed - minus his armor - but Beryl smiled despite it.

Soon enough, she would remedy that unfortunate situation.

--

Endymion groaned as consciousness returned and his head started to hammer. It felt as if the whole quarry was inside his head as he tried to open his sleep gummed eyes. A solid weight pressed against his back. _Where am I?_ Was the first thought as the black, violet and red motif registered. He closed his eyes again, the dark interior of the room he was in reminding him of a dungeon. Attempting to moved one hand down to wipe his blurry eyes, he found something obstructing it; rope chaffed on his wrist and his eyes flew open again, this time in surprise.

The mass at his back stirred.

Looking down he could feel the arms that held him and shivered at the suddenly cold feeling that invaded in his mind and body. His whole body ached, as if he'd been in some kind of accident. Naked arms were wrapped around his chest, slender fingers topped by red nail-like claws.

"Are you feeling better?"

The sleepy, sultry voice was next to his ear and he turned his head, meeting the crimson eyes of a woman he found he couldn't recognize. He shook his head, but it ached and he was forced to stop as the room spun. She looked familiar, but he couldn't place her or the strange feeling that sent tremors running through his body - tremors that had nothing to do with pleasure. "Who are you?"

Her eyes widened. "You don't remember me?"

Shaking his head slightly, his wrists chaffed as he tried to bring his hands down to rub his aching head. "I do not remember much of anything." His admission was strained as he shifted his head into a more comfortable position. "Who am I?"

One hand lifted solely to gently stroke his face. "You're Endymion. The Prince of Earth." Her words were soft, almost like the caress against his cheek. "And I am the Lady Beryl... your fiancée."

"Beryl." He looked at her searchingly, barely noting the slight hesitation before the end of her introduction. "Yes, the name is familiar to me."

"Good." Beryl pressed her naked chest into his clothed upper arm, and drew his gaze. Endymion couldn't help but stare as she so blatantly presented herself. She was a well put-together woman from what he could see and beautiful - except her eyes lacked warmth and feeling for all she was trying to show it. The flame of desire in her eyes was prominent, the desire for conquest foremost in her gaze, and he couldn't help but feel a tiny answering flicker in himself as he looked at her body.

Making to move, he was about to turn, to try and touch her, but found he was restrained. Not just the one wrist as he'd supposed, but both and his legs as well. He frowned. "Why am I tied up?"

"You were delirious, my prince," she told him with a half-smile. "I had to restrain you to keep from hurting me."

"Have I been injured?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Your horse threw you on your way here. You were found on the road with a bash to the head."

It was true enough. They had been ambushed by brigands crossing the borders of her lands and the Prince had taken an additional nasty knock to his already sore head, much to her chagrin. Endymion had technically been her prisoner and while unconscious, the brigands hadn't wanted to risk him waking. The blood had dried quickly, but she'd been worried the Prince might not recover. Obviously he would be fine- minus some of his memories.

Meg had finally fought off the brigands before they'd come straight to the Keep, once again proving her worth. It helped that Beryl herself had magic at her disposal even if it had taken a good deal of her considerable skill not to lose the Prince after the ambush.

"I see. Now that I am no longer delirious, would you untie me?"

Beryl nodded and rolled away from him, sliding from beneath the sheets.

Endymion swallowed hard at the sight of her nude back and turned his eyes upwards as he heard silk slide along her skin. She walked around the bed, cloaked in her silken robe, and he breathed a sigh of relief as she undid the bonds at his wrists and ankles and then turned away. He sat up, rubbing his wrists and then looked around the room again. Nothing looked familiar; but considering the circumstances that wasn't surprising.

"Can I get you something to eat, my prince?" Beryl purred, going to the silken rope that hung next to the fireplace. "You haven't eaten in almost three days - you must be famished.

Endymion rubbed his hands over his face, trying to clear the cobwebs from his brain and then nodded. The ache in his stomach was worse than the ache in his head and he doubted food would hurt. "Please, Beryl. You are correct; I am famished."

Pulling on the rope, she moved to unbar the door. Endymion sat, unconcerned, in the centre of her bed, watching her every movement. Meg appeared and Beryl informed her of the necessity of a tray. Bowing, the servant disappeared.

Beryl waited by the door, feeling the Prince's eyes on her and smiled secretly, glancing back over her shoulder at him with a sultry toss of her head. Meg returned promptly, passing the tray to Beryl before Beryl barred the door once more.

Sashaying towards her bed, she placed the try on the night stand and then turned to Endymion. His eyes were still on her, as if mesmerized, exactly as she'd always known they would be. Her smile appeared as she stepped towards him and reached for the sash at her waist.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Three days.

Serenity sighed. She'd been in the same inn for three days and still no closer than before to getting inside the towering keep. Burying her face in her hands as she sat on the edge of her bed, she squeezed them into fists.

The inn where they'd rented rooms at was nice enough - a two-story structure made of drab gray stone and floors of polished wood. There was no carpet but the rooms had a homey, if bare, feel to them. The beds were made of plain wood, the mattress of straw and the sheets of cotton. Rustic, but serviceable and she wasn't too picky about where she was if she could retrieve her fiancé from Beryl's fortress.

Rubbing her fingertips across her forehead she suppressed a weary sigh. She was so tired, she wasn't sure if she could go on. Three days of hopeless searching had turned out fruitless. How much longer could she stand this? Her head shot up as a knock sounded at her door.

"Yes?"

"Serenity?" The voice that spoke through the door was muffled, but she relaxed immediately; it was only Jadeite. They'd dropped her formal title within hearing distance of the natives at her request so they could travel in secret.

"Come in, Jadeite."

The door opened and Jadeite walked in. His blonde hair was ruffled from the winds outside, his clothes the same as the citizens who lived near the Keep. They'd bought them before settling in and though the clothes were worn, it enabled them to blend in with the natives. He shut the door behind him and bowed to the Princess.

"What news?" The weary question was one they'd often heard and one she was tired of asking. The news was never good and she'd almost given up hope of ever getting into the keep without a full frontal assault. She remained seated on the bed, expecting the same report as the two nights previous.

"We've found a way in, your highness."

Her head shot up, hope lighting her expression. "Are you certain?"

He nodded, going to kneel in front of her, his boyish face flushed with excitement. "I have checked it out myself, Princess. There are secret passages that wind up through the mountain below the keep and into the keep itself. They're fraught with danger though and the other Generals and I would like for you to remain here while we go search for the Prince."

Her head was shaking a definitive _no_ before he'd finished speaking. How could they even _think_ of trying to leave her behind?

"I am going with you, Jadeite. He would risk anything should I be in the same predicament he is in; I can do nothing less. Come, we have no time to waste; even now I feel we are running out of time."

Jadeite sighed, knowing it would do no good to argue with the Princess when she used that firm tone of voice. "Certainly your highness. I will warn you to pack lightly and bring only what you need."

She stood, brushing her hands over her backside and down the front of her split skirt. "I am ready."

Jadeite rose to his feet slowly, looking at her skeptically. "Are you certain you don't need anything else? We won't be able to turn back."

"I am perfectly alright to travel like this, I have everything I need. We have no time to waste, Jadeite, please..."

With a sigh and a nod he led the way out of the room. He wasn't going to argue with her - let Kunzite try and change her mind.

They walked quickly downstairs to the main room and several people turned to watch them descend. The barmaid, who was used to seeing them already, just turned away, but several of the patrons watched them descend. Jadeite walked to one corner where three other men, dressed in dark brown jerkins, black pants and black boots waited. Serenity paused on the bottom step, looking around the room. The eyes of the male patrons widened, their gazes taking in the gorgeous young woman who stood still, as if surveying her kingdom.

Her golden hair was piled high on her head, a mass of honey colored braids that formed a crown-like coiffure. She had a dark colored shirt with loose sleeves that billowed slightly around the upper arms and were tight at the wrist. It fit snugly to her waist and showed off a fit upper body. Her legs were encased in her dark riding skirt, her riding boots snugly wrapped around her legs. One of the patrons let out a low wolf whistle but Serenity paid him no heed as she walked quickly to the four men seated in the corner. The graceful way she walked betrayed her birthright and the gentlemen watching her quickly went back to their drinks.

The four men at the corner table rose to their feet. Dressed in identical clothes with bows and swords for weapons, they looked like hunters, or bodyguards. They were taller than the woman, powerfully built, and scanned their eyes over the assembled while she walked towards them. Those who met their gazes quickly turned away, deliberately turning their eyes from the woman.

The tallest of the group was distinguished by white-blonde hair that fell just below his shoulders. He has cool ice blue eyes, handsome features and from the way he held himself it was obviously the leader. The man next to him had dark flame colored hair that fell to his shoulders, green eyes that revealed his intelligence and comely good looks that could set a maiden's heart aflutter. On the other side of the table was Jadeite, with his boyish good looks and short blonde hair that kept falling into his eyes; hair that made a girl's fingers itch to comb through.

The last of the men had hair that fell halfway down his back and was kept in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Brown eyes surveyed the room and seemed to calculate the worth of each person present, as if he knew instinctively the strengths and weaknesses of each one. He had a bit of a feminine air to him, his slight frame and smaller height lending the illusion that he wasn't much of a threat. Only the way the others were listening with great interest to his words belayed the fact that this man was most likely their tactician. That, of the four, he was likely the most dangerous.

Serenity greeted the generals with a nod, taking her seat next to the smallest of them, the man named Zoicite, as Jadeite slid in next to her, flanking her. Kunzite and the other man, Nephrite, sat across from them.

"We have found where we need to go, Serenity," started Zoicite, his eyes meeting hers and holding them. "With your permission we will get started right away."

"I am going with you Zoicite."

"I must object, Serenity," Kunzite told her without missing a beat. "It's far from safe and should anything happen to you, Endymion would have our necks."

"You are not being given the option here, Kunzite, though I know all of you will object - I am going with you because he would do no less for me."

"Princess..."

"No, Nephrite," she cut him off decisively. "There is nothing any of you can say to dissuade me, so do not even try. Endymion is in that Keep - I will _not_ sit idly by while the four of you face dangers he would willingly brave for me!"

Kunzite inclined his head slightly towards her. "As you wish. Now, there is a path through the rock beneath the mountain that will, we assume, lead into the keep somewhere. The passage is trapped and has many different passages. We estimate it will take two days to reach the top of the keep and another two to find the Prince and get him out."

"I do not like this." Serenity frowned. "The time it takes seems excessive."

Zoicite sighed. "Serenity, we do not have a guide. Without one, the process of getting through the tunnels will be slow. It can't be helped."

Serenity closed her eyes briefly, stretching out and _feeling_ the rightness of her actions before she committed to them. Opening her eyes, she met each of the Generals' gazes confidently. "I can get us through the correct tunnels tonight. We will be able to move quickly and quietly and avoid the traps, but you must trust me completely."

They exchanged glances. For Endymion, they would trust her. "We are yours to command, Serenity."

"Come then; we have no time to lose."

--

Serenity paused, her foot above the rough stone floor of the passageway. The air held a mildew and moss scent that smelled damp and musky. "Wrong way." She murmured to herself, as she often had since entering the tunnels, and turned, looking at the fork in the tunnel and back the way they'd come. Looking at the Generals, she motioned to the smaller, less developed tunnel to her right. "That way."

They looked at her skeptically as she brushed passed them and started through the tunnel, picking her way around jagged rocks and splinters. The Generals shared disbelieving looks as the passage, after a few minutes of travel, took on a well-used appearance, the floor smoothing out and becoming more easily travelled.

"How are you doing this, Princess?" Nephrite's question was hushed as he held up the torch he carried to illuminate the passageway.

Emotion was etched across the features she turned their way, her face drawn with pain, worry and fatigue and she looked far more drained than she should have. "I can feel the echo of Endymion's presence," she said at last, her eyes clouded. "He was here in the past week and his echo is quite strong, but he was very weak. I know it seems improbable, but I feel this tug on my soul when we are going the right way..."

Skepticism was clear on the expressions of the Generals - they'd never heard anything like that before - but so far they seemed to be going the right way. Zoicite shrugged as if to say 'Who were they to question the bond that the prince and princess shared, anyway?'

Serenity looked around and continued down a side tunnel, avoiding the most obvious of the tunnels without hesitation. The floor slopped steadily upwards, slightly slick with lichen and the torch sputtered slightly, making their shadows dance along the walls as they walked with one hand against the wall. Leading the way, her steps sure but small as she found purchase, Serenity made sure her feet were firmly planted before taking the next step.

They walked through the winding passages for a long time, making their way upwards at a steady rate. Sometimes they walked through the narrow passages that looked like they would close up and instead opened up into well-used corridors, other times they took the well used passage ways that looked like dead ends when in reality they held sharp corners at the end that turned one way or another. Finally, after almost ten hours of walking - with few breaks - they came to a dead end.

"Where to now, Princess?"

Serenity closed her eyes, leaning against the wall. Kunzite and Zoicite exchanged worried glances. Jadeite lunged for Serenity as she fell over, catching her before she hit the floor. He rolled so that she was cushioned by his body as they hit the floor.

"Princess!" Nephrite exclaimed worriedly as she and Jadeite hit the floor.

Zoicite, Kunzite and Nephrite knelt next to them.

"Is she alright?"

Jadeite pushed himself to a sitting position, one arm loosely around the Princess' waist. Unconscious, she appeared much smaller and far more fragile. The last few days she'd seemed almost unbreakable, drawing on a reserve of strength the Generals hadn't known she'd possessed.

"I think so, she's just exhausted. I guess tracking the Prince the way she's been doing is draining."

Zoicite put one hand on Serenity's forehead, closing his eyes. Rose petals swirled slightly around his hand as he said something very softly. The Princess stirred but didn't open her eyes as Zoicite removed his hand and opened his eyes. His voice was soft, awed when he spoke. "She's been pulling on a spiritual link to the Prince to follow the way here. I've never heard of anything like it before, but with so much time having past the link was very weak. She was pulling on her life force somehow to make it stronger - she just needs to rest is all."

Jadeite looked down at the Princess who was still cradled against his body, her head pillowed on his chest. "Kunzite, I suggest we set up camp here for the night until she awakens. Let her sleep until her energy is restored and then carry on with our mission. It would seem she's the only one able to find the way into the keep from here."

"Agreed. We'll camp here for the night. Jed, until we have her bed set up, hold onto her, make sure she's comfortable."

Jadeite nodded, scooting backwards until his back was against the flat wall behind him. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her gently. The other generals quickly set about laying out her bedroll next to Jadeite. He gathered Serenity close and scooped one arm under her legs and the other around her shoulders. Lifting her up, he deposited her gently on her bedroll and covered her up with the covers.

"That's the second time you've fallen for me Princess," he joked softly as he brushed her bangs out of her face. "Don't go making a habit of it; a man might get the wrong impression!"

Jadeite levered himself off the ground and went to help the others with the rest of camp set up.

--

Endymion watched Beryl carefully as she lowered herself into the chair across from him. Ever since she'd failed at seducing him three days before - not for her lack of trying, but for his insistence they wait for their marriage night - she'd been trying to get him to lose his head. He was wary of her and confused. If this beautiful supercilious woman was indeed his fiancée, shouldn't he be dying to bed her instead of hesitant and looking for a way out of it? He should be just as enamored with her as she appeared to be of him, and yet he found that, with each passing day, he detested her more and more.

"Endymion, what's on your mind tonight?" Crossing her legs at the ankle, the movements making her dress ripple, Beryl practically purred the words. The fabric she wore was almost sheer and had a slit up the length of her left leg, revealing an almost indecent amount of skin. The color of midnight, it encased her body like a glove, hiding nothing and yet leaving enough to the imagination you wanted to pull the garment off her. For some reason, it only made him want to cover her better so that he wouldn't have to look at her.

"Nothing much, Beryl, darling." His reply was easy, doing his best not to look at the creamy skin of her leg. "Just wondering when my memory will return. I feel this strange tugging sometimes on my soul."

Rising from her chair, she advanced towards him and he was reminded of a cat stalking a mouse before it moved in for the kill.

"That's nothing, darling. Just ignore it, it will go away eventually." _I hope_, she added silently. She knew the legends behind the soul bonding and the rumors that the Prince has been thus bonded to the Princess Serenity. If they were indeed true, the Princess could discover his location but; Beryl thought smugly, she would never be able to penetrate the Keep.

"Yes, dear. When do I have the honor of meeting your father?"

"Tomorrow you'll be formally introduced to him, darling." She sat on the arm of his chair, trailing her claw-like nails up his arm. "I want you to myself for one last night before you aren't allowed to stay in my chambers any longer."

Smiling at her, he felt his stomach twist with something akin to revulsion. He tried to fight it, knowing he shouldn't feel this way towards the woman to whom he was supposedly getting married. "I will be glad to be out of your chambers, Beryl. It is not proper, even if we are to be wed, to be staying in the same room together."

"Nonsense," she waved it away with a motion of her hand. "There's nothing indecent about this. We've not yet done anything so this is perfectly alright."

_And if I have my way,_ he found himself thinking, w_e will not be doing anything ever!_ Despite his inner resolve, none of it showed when he answered her. "Of course, my dear, of course." Rising to his feet, he walked towards the fireplace and leaned against the wall to the right of it while he stared into the flickering flames.

Beryl watched him, frowning. She'd left him two sets of clothes, both black, like the cottons he wore under his armor and neither suit was unbecoming on him; she'd been careful not to leave anything too suggestive. Despite the fact she kept throwing herself at him, she found that she didn't want him to _think _that was what she was doing.

"I am tired, Beryl. If you don't mind I will just lie down in front of the fire for a brief nap."

"Use the bed, Endymion, love. It will be far more comfortable. I'll go take the opportunity to exercise my horse in the courtyard."

Endymion braced himself for her embrace and reluctantly accepted her kiss before she moved away from him and out the door. He relaxed the set of his shoulders, working out the knots gingerly. Three days without a respite from her and he was starting to wonder if this was indeed his fiancée. Surely he wouldn't willingly put up with this woman, to court her and vie for her attention? He looked at the bed and shuddered.

Every night for the past three he'd been obligated to show her he wasn't intimidated by her and every night he lay down beside her in his clothes. She'd had no qualms about disrobing and he'd been careful to keep his back to her, pretending to drop off to sleep right away. He felt when she deemed him asleep, for she slithered over and wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself shamelessly against his back.

Another shudder ran through him just thinking about it. No, something told him that no matter what she said, she was not his intended, not by choice. If she was indeed his fiancée as she claimed it was an arranged marriage, one he had every intention of getting out of as soon as he met with her father. Despite the lady's obvious attachment to him, he couldn't in good conscience marry her when it would be a miserable existence for them both.

Looking once more at the bed and deciding against it, he grabbed the top blanket off of it and wrapped himself up by the fire. If nothing else, he would take that warmth as his own, for in all the room - in all the keep - there seemed to be no warmth but that from the fire.

--

Serenity awoke feeling rested and relaxed, her head pillowed against a bundle of blankets. She opened her eyes and stretched, reaching her hands above her head gingerly, gasping as she knocked them into solid rock and heard the loose knuckles crack. Rolling out of her bedroll, she looked around.

The Generals were asleep except for Zoicite who stood watch. He nodded her way when he saw she was awake returned to his watch

Rubbing her knuckles gingerly and could see them starting to redden from where she'd struck the wall and took a deep breath. The air smelled faintly of smoke and she frowned. That couldn't be right; there was no fire nearby and no wood to burn.

She looked to the generals and cleared her throat gently, getting their attention and quickly bringing them to wakefulness. "Kunzite, Nephrite and Jadeite - are you awake?"

"Yes princess."

"Yes, highness."

"I am now."

"Jadeite!"

"What? I was sleeping pretty well before she spoke."

Serenity laughed softy. "You are awake now. It is past time when we should have been on our way." Quickly rolling up her bedroll, she moved it to the side and hid it in a crevasse. She wanted to be traveling light today and the bed roll would only slow them.

The Generals followed her lead and put their bedrolls into their packs, Kunzite packing Serenity's in his. They shouldered the small bags and looked to where Serenity was rearranging her hair, tucking wisps that had escaped in the night back into place. She was on her feet, her expression occupied, as she fiddled with her hair. Placing one hand gently against the wall and closing her eyes, she seemed to still completely for a moment.

When her eyes opened there was a knowledge there that hadn't been before as she glanced at the Generals. "Leave your packs here. Endymion is on the other side of this wall and we will be going into a room in a moment - one that has a fireplace and a secret door."

Kunzite raised an eyebrow, curious how she could know, but she'd already turned back to the wall, eyes closed, as she slowly walked the length of it. _Endymion..._ she whispered with her heart and mind. _Endymion, love, I am here... are you ready for me?_

The question was sent silently through their bond, unconsciously reaching for the other's heart and soul. Serenity continued to search the wall as her soul sent out its silent messages to its mate.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Endymion sat bolt upright as a whisper shot through his head, the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard in his life, the sound of an Angel speaking his name. "Angel?" His whisper was confused - surely he was dreaming again? The voice, that beautiful, chime-like voice, had been haunting him for a couple of days now... what did it mean?

He shook his head, looking around the room. The fire had died down considerably, and the room was slightly chilled - but empty from what he could tell. Beryl and her maid had not returned yet. With a grimace he lay back down and folding his hands underneath his head as he stared at the ceiling. What was that strange voice that seemed to curl up inside him and fill him like smoke? A ghost? A spirit? Surely the voice was only his imagination.

The bird-like quality of the voice came again, this time more insistent and he closed his eyes, listening to the sound that caressed his soul, almost as if it would make him complete. The soft voice whispered his name and he found himself smiling as he reached towards it unconsciously, reaching for the touch that could make him feel whole.

--

Serenity smiled as she felt Endymion's touch come back to her. "He is here. He knows I am here."

Pressing both palms against the wall, she reached out to him again, asking to be let in: begging for a clue to an entrance so she could reach him. _Endymion, help me. Help me set you free and bring you back into my arms. Please… help me._

A fleeting image of a fire, a hearth and a room done in black, violet, red - focused on the area around the fireplace appeared in her mind. _What do you see, love? Anything that will help you escape?_

His response made her frown and she closed her eyes, still feeling along the wall. _She is not your fiancé, Endymion. She's stolen you away from me and attempted to turn you against me. You know this to be true, remember my darling; remember what we have promised._

Confusion radiated from him and was almost palatable through the link they shared, making her frown. _Remember, my love? Do you remember Serenity?_ Bile rose in her throat at his negative response. He had no memory, of course! That explained why he'd not yet tried to escape! _Your Angel is here, Endymion; your Angel from the Moon,_ she told him through the link.

A simple urge that she hurry was his response and she did, her fingers sliding across a crack in the wall that was barely noticeable as she sent him reassurance that she was coming as quickly as possible. Sliding sensitive fingers up and around the thin seal, she searched for some kind of opening mechanism.

--

Endymion blinked as the connection became stronger, filling him completely. He smiled softly, the soft voice of the Angel caressing his soul and making him feel warm inside. _Where are you now?_ He asked her silently, loving the soothing tone.

His surprise was complete with her answer. _That close?_ He sensed her smile, and her confirmation. _Hurry, Angel, I do not know when the lady Beryl will return. I would like to be gone before I have to see her again._

Pausing, he shook his head at her question despite the fact she couldn't see him. _No Angel, I do not like her. She claims I am to be hers, but I feel wrong about it. I feel like I do not belong here._ He paused again, smiling at her response. _Are you certain I belong to you Angel? You sound too angelic to be real._

He could almost see her blush. A noise in the room had him lifting his head as a section of the wall next to the fireplace pushed inward, causing the chair to scraps along the floor briefly. _Is that you, Angel?_ He called through the link as he stayed next to the fireplace. _Are you coming through the hidden door next to the fireplace?_ He pushed himself up so that he was crouched on the floor, ready to spring away if it was someone who seemed dangerous.

"Endymion?" The hesitant voice was as clear and musical as a babbling brook.

He watched as a head, topped with a crown golden hair, peak around the corner. An angelic face with two fathomless crystal blue eyes, a small nose and peach colored lips turned his way and he felt his heart beat pick up considerably. "Angel?"

"Endymion!" Her eyes widened as she scrambled into the room and lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his chest in a tight hug that seemed would forced the air from his lungs. "Oh, Endy!" Burying her face in his chest, she sobbed his name softly, over and over again.

"Angel?" He repeated her nickname again, more confused than ever. His hands slid around her body carefully, hesitant, as if he was unsure that he should be doing it.

Looking up at him through tear rimmed lashes, there was no doubting the joy in her gaze. "I thought I had lost you."

"Who are you, Angel?" he asked her softly, raising one hand to her cheek and brushing the backs of his fingers over the soft skin.

"My Prince!" The slightly familiar masculine voice brought his head up in a flash. He grabbed the Angel and thrust her behind him, leaping to his feet in a defensive stance. The four men in front of him looked at him warily, confused.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?"

"Endymion!" Serenity cried, grabbing his arm to get his attention. He spared her a glance, keeping a wary eye on the four, armed men.

"These are your bodyguards," she told him sternly. "They have accompanied me here to rescue you."

Uncertainty flicked across his face. "I do not remember them... or you, Angel."

"You do not remember me?" Her eyes clouded over as she reached one hand up to his face. "How is that possible? We are joined you and I, by our hearts, by our very souls. Where you are, is where I am - can you not remember our vows of love; our upcoming wedding?"

Looking at her, his expression clearly conveyed his confusion. He felt more towards her - certainly - that he did for the Lady Beryl but considering the effect _that_ woman had on him it wasn't saying much. "I am engaged to you?"

Serenity nodded. "These are the rings you gave me."

"Rings?" He examined them carefully, but there was no recognition in his gaze. The Lady Beryl had said they'd put off getting betrothal rings until he'd gotten the approval of her father. "This is very confusing," he told her with a sigh. "I do not know who to believe."

"Does she make you feel safe? Loved? Does this Beryl treat you with respect and do everything in her power to make you happy? Does she give you the freedom to do whatever you wish and let you go, knowing you will come back to her?" Serenity searched his gaze, looking for the answers. "If you cannot tell me that she does, Endymion, then you know that she is not the one you are intended for."

"How can I know what you are saying is true?" Everything in him screamed at him to believe her for some reason, but if Beryl had been lying to him, the question was why?

"Kiss me, Endymion." Her plea was soft, desperate. "I can help you remember."

--

Beryl stormed up the steps towards her chambers, her dress flaring around her, straw and mud caking the edges and flying off at her furious pace. _Dumb animal,_ she fumed silently, _how dare it try and step on me! Me! It's master! The ungrateful creature, I should have it sent to be made into glue!_

Her feet stamped in the plush carpet, her boots having been left at the foot of the stairs and she kicked at the step she was standing on only to recoil with a hiss of pain. She grasped her abused foot and glared at the step as if it's been the step's fault. _Everything is against me this day!_ Her thoughts were bitter. _All I need now if for Endymion to regain his memories and I will be ten for ten!_

Beryl saw Meg where she was positioned at the top of the stairs near her door and smiled at her. "Meg, darling, will you do me a favor and go get my bath ready? I do not wish to encounter the prince looking as I do now."

_Better not to tempt fate,_ she mused to herself as she walked past her own chambers and continued on a short way to the bathing room. Meg quickly joined her, and before long Beryl was being pampered, as was her right as a woman of noble birth, neck deep in sudsy water, completely oblivious to the goings on in her chambers.

--

The Generals watched as Serenity and Endymion talked.

His confusing was obvious and they quickly spread out about the room, two stationed by the door to alert them should anyone be approaching. Kunzite watched as Endymion fought with his inner sense of honor and finally had enough.

Moving to the two lovers, he bowed once. "Your majesty, do as she asks, I beg. We must leave before we are discovered."

Serenity frowned at Kunzite. "Do not interfere,"

Kunzite shifted nervously under her stare, pulling at the collar of his shirt. Her gaze was sharp as his sword and just as biting. "My apologies, Princess." He moved away back to the secret entrance where Nephrite was keeping watch.

Serenity grabbed Endymion's head between both of her hands and stood on her tiptoes, yanking his head down to surprise him. His eyes widened at the strength in her grip and his mouth slammed down harshly onto her tender lips. Resisting the urge to moan at the momentary harsh pressure before she was able to absorb the impact, she moved her mouth sweetly under his, nipping gently on his lips and drawing the bottom one into her mouth before biting it gently with her teeth.

She withheld a purely feminine smile of satisfaction at his sharp intake of breath as his arms slid around her back and pulled her flush against him. Stars exploded in front of her eyes as he took control and slanted his mouth across hers in a hungry, savage kiss.

Endymion felt the memories that were fuzzy come into sharp focus under the magic of her kiss.

Zoisite looked over at the Prince and Princess in time to see Endymion dip Serenity over slightly and continue his assault of her mouth. He smiled as two their hands entwined together, Endymion bringing them to his chest almost as if he was afraid she'd escape. Serenity's other hand was buried in the raven folds of his hair, while Endymion's was splayed across her back to keep her from falling.

Zoisite nudged Jadeite who was standing next to him and motioned to the Prince and Princess. "Think he'll remember now?"

Jadeite hid a smirk. The heat flowing off those two could have melted the keep! "Let's hope so! If I ever forgot a woman who affected me in that manner I should think the lot of you would have my head!"

Zoisite grinned and then turned back to his post. "Oh, much more than that, Jed - much more."

Jadeite turned his back on the two just as Endymion pulled his mouth from hers and gently put her back on her feet, not releasing her.

Endymion's hair was mused, his face flushed and his breathing was ragged and heavy from the length of the kiss. His heart was beating wildly against the back of Serenity's hand where it lay on his chest. With his mind clear once more, his midnight eyes took in her face lovingly. "Angel," he murmured, rubbing his thumb over her fingers. "My Angel - Serenity. Where have you been?"

Serenity sucked in a breath in surprise. "It worked!" she breathed. "Endymion!" Throwing herself forward, her free hand wrapped around his neck as she hugged him tightly and he brushed a light kiss across her forehead, regaining his breath after a few moments.

"Thank you, Serenity." He said softly, hugging her close as he looked around the room at his Generals, a smile spreading across his face. "Shall we depart, my friends?"

"Shh," hissed Jadeite suddenly, "Someone is coming!"

They froze and Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite all dove towards the secret door and quickly went through it, closing it to a crack. Jadeite slid to the left side of the door, opposite from the fireplace, his hand on his sword. Angry footsteps were muffled through the door and by the thick carpet but the shrill sound of a woman calling for Meg was plain to everyone.

Endymion shivered. He knew that voice awfully well and his memories of the last few days were things that hadn't vanished with the resurgence of his old ones. "That's Beryl," he breathed to Serenity. "I want to get out of here, love; the sooner the better."

Serenity nodded. They waited a few tense moments as Beryl's voice faded away and then breathed a little easier. Once the sounds had died away, Serenity - to Endymion's amazement - took control. "Alright, Jed, cover our retreat, we move fast, alright?"

Jadeite nodded as Serenity helped Endymion into the tunnel. Jadeite, coming up last, closed it securely and made sure no trace of their presence was left in the room. The six slipped quickly into the tunnels for the long and treacherous trip back to the base of the keep.

--

Beryl shrugged into the robe that was kept in the washing room and smiled as the fabric slid over her skin, making it tingle delightfully. Brushing her fingers through her flame colored hair before shaking her head, she let the mass fall to her knees. Tying a knot in her sash and slipping her feet into the slippers at the side of the tub, she then exited the room, her steps slow and even on the carpet. She paused at the door of her room, her hand on the knob and then - painting a smile on her features - she opened the door.

"Endymion, darling? Are you awake?"

The lump on the bed didn't move at her call. She smiled and walked to the fireplace, warming her hands as she settled into the chair. She closed her eyes and waited patiently for about ten minutes before she reached out with her innate abilities, searching for the presence that had occupied her room for the past three days. She frowned, her eyebrows coming together as the life force wasn't found. Focusing on the person who lay on the bed, she couldn't get a reading . _Perhaps he's shielding himself_, she thought, pushing harder, but when came up against no barrier, a shriek of rage filled her room. Bolting to her feet and running for the bedside, the covers tore back with no resistance. Nothing but pillows and sheets!

"Meg!" She screamed, throwing the pillows and sheets around the room. "_MEG_!"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Where is he? What happened?! Where did he go?"

"The Prince?"

"Yes the Prince! Do I have to do everything? Meg, what happened to him?"

"He didn't leave, Mistress; he should still be here."

"He's not! Surely that's obvious!" Beryl's voice was a shriek that reverberated through the room and into the hallways. "Find him! Bring him back - he was almost mine!"

Meg bowed and left to search the halls and the Keep for the Prince. As the door shut behind her Beryl walked swiftly to her dresser and grabbed the vase off of it, tossing it across the room to vent her anger. It shattered, water soaking the carpet and darkening the wall as she gripped the edge of the dresser, her knuckles turning white.

Finally, with a cry of frustration, she turned and stalked towards her wardrobe. He couldn't have gotten far - she would find him and bring him back!

--

Serenity grasped Endymion's hand as he pulled her through another hole in the rock face. Their fingers entwined, clinging to one another in a fashion that hadn't eased since leaving Beryl's chambers.

Jadeite stepped through shortly after, closing the hidden door. He turned to face Endymion and Serenity, smiling. "Well, now all we have to do is get home!"

"Easier said than done, young General!" The cackle was a voice from the right.

The six whirled, Endymion pushing Serenity behind him protectively. In front of them stood a woman with fire-like hair that surrounded her body like a halo.

"Beryl." The word slid through Endymion's lips on a hiss.

"Yes, lover, it's me." She purred the words, extending one hand to him. "Come, give me your hand. I shall return you to our chambers."

"Do not approach me, Madam," he spat at her, barely civil. "You have tried to undermine something that means more to me than my life and I will not stand for it. Return to your Keep and your life of hatred Beryl. You love nothing and no one as much as yourself and I will not tolerate you in my family's kingdom any longer. Once we leave here, I have no wish to ever speak or lay eyes on you ever again. I cannot forgive you for your crimes against me and my fiancée."

Beryl's face froze and Serenity, peeking out from behind Endymion, swore she saw fires lick the very fringe of the woman's clothes and hair. "Careful what you say, _sire_," she spat, her voice low and menacing. "One day you will regret speaking so harshly to me."

"Enough!" He would have laughed had the situation not been so serious and chopped the air to indicate an end to the discussion. "Depart, Beryl, there is nothing for you here."

"She's poisoned your mind against me, Endymion, darling. Do not slip into her spell, come back with me."

"Never - be gone!"

Beryl shrieked as if he'd stabbed her. "If that is your decision, I must pluck out that which turns you against me!" Flinging her hand out at the two, Serenity shrieked in surprise as she was thrown back against the stone wall with enough force to make her see stars.

"Serenity!"

"Stay back, Endymion, you are still too weak!"

Holding up one hand to ward him off, she barely gasped out the words before grabbing her head as the world spun slightly. Closing her eyes, she bit her lip on a cry as she was thrown again into another nearby section of the rock wall. She didn't scream. There was no way Beryl would get that kind of satisfaction from her. Placing one hand on the wall to steady herself, the sound of steel being drawn brought her head up. "No! This is my fight!"

"Princess!" Jadeite started moving as if to assist her. "You can't mean to..."

"Respect my wishes, Jed."

Leveling a slightly out of focus glare on him, she commanded him with the ease of her station. He bowed and sheathed his sword.

Serenity placed her back against the wall and looked at Beryl, her eyes clearing as she recovered from the impact. "Beryl, you have two choices." Her voice was low, almost as if she was having a civilized conversation. "Walk away now, and live. Or stay and I promise you that you will not walk away from this intact."

Beryl sneered. "What can you do, you little moon twit? You are on my land now! You follow the rules that govern my people!"

Closing her eyes, Serenity prayed silently that she'd be able to make this work. Queen Serenity had special powers she claimed were the Moon children's birthright, but Serenity herself had never displayed them. Hopefully she could out-fox this witch - with or without them. Her eyes flew open as a grasping hand closed about her throat, slender fingers cutting into her windpipe and cutting off her air. She choked, looking directly into Beryl's cold, enraged eyes. Serenity felt her head grow light and clawed at the hand, trying to break it away.

"Serenity!" Endymion's cry was desperate as he moved to go to her.

Kunzite and Jadeite held him back. "She's asked that we leave this fight to her, highness. I do not like it any better than you, but we should respect her wishes." Jadeite's voice was low, and it was obvious he was trying to resist the same urge.

"We cannot just leave her - _Serenity_!"

Zoicite moved to help restrain their Prince. It felt wrong, almost like betrayal, but the Generals had been traveling with Serenity too long not to heed her command.

The symbol of the moon flared into life on Serenity's forehead and she smiled through dry lips at Beryl, feeling her strength beginning to ebb. Looking directly into Beryl's eyes, the blue orbs clear from pain, as she spoke softly, her voice horse as she fought to get the words through her blocked throat, "Release me... Beryl..."

"Or what?"

Serenity placed one finger on Beryl's hand... and _pressed_.

The cracking of bone was audible in the silence that followed and Beryl screamed, releasing the Princess immediately as she cradled her hand in disbelief. Her words echoed through the cavern as she vanished. "You've won this one, Princess, but I will come back for my Prince!"

Serenity collapsed and Endymion raced to her side, going down on one knee as he pulled her into his arms. Cradling her to him as she gasped for breath, her tortured throat burning from lack of air, he stroked her hair with one shaking hand. "What did you do to her?"

Looking up into his eyes, he saw her crescent mark fading away into nothingness. "I simply touched her." Her voice was slightly choked from the abuse.

Endymion brushed his fingers gently over her cheeks, tracing the shell of her ear with the tip of his index finger. She was still gasping for breath, bringing air into tortured lungs slowly, her eyes closed. He waited for a few minutes, the Generals enclosing them in a protective circle, keeping watch, as the Princess recuperated from the struggle with Beryl. Finally, when her breathing had returned to a semblance of normal, he asked the most pressing question on his mind.

"Are you alright?"

She smiled at him. "I am. Did she leave?"

He nodded. "Whatever you did to her worked, Angel."

Helping her to her feet, he pulled her into his arms once more and hugged her tightly. Serenity noticed a difference immediately - he was not wearing his armor. The realization that two thin layers of clothing was all that was between their perfectly aligned bodies made her blush, but she wrapped her arms around his neck anyway and pressed her face into the curve of his body where his neck met his shoulder, relishing the feeling as he nuzzled the base of her throat, dropping a light kiss beneath her ear.

"Is the Princess alright, sire?" Kunzite inquired, his back still turned to them.

"Yes, Kunzite." Endymion sighed, hugging her tightly - he had waited to hold her for a long time now. He shuddered, thinking of what he'd been put through at Beryl's hands. "Never leave me again," he told her softly. "Nothing is right when you are not by my side."

Serenity tightened her grip before pulling away, a soft smile on her face as whispered her reply, her eyes sparkling. "Soon, my love, soon we shall never be parted again." Reluctantly stepping out of his embrace, she raised her voice -but kept one of his hands grasped in hers. "Let us depart; we have a long journey ahead of us. Endymion, how do you feel?"

"The sooner I get back home the better I will feel."

"Jadeite, will you and Nephrite please go collect the horses from the stables in the village? Do not forget to bring the Prince's stallion either."

Jadeite and Nephrite bowed. "Yes Princess, we will meet you on the edge of town."

"Good. Kunzite, Zoisite - the Prince looks a shade pale under his tan, if you will please aid him?"

Endymion looked at his Generals as the guards moved to flank him. "Taking orders from a pint sized girl?" His amusement was clear, but - in truth - he felt a little ill even if he wasn't going to admit it.

Serenity moved away from him and picked up the stick she'd been using for walking during the hike. "I am used to giving orders," she tossed back smartly over her shoulder, "and they are used to following. Come; we have a few hours of walking ahead of us before we reach the outskirts of the village. If we hurry, we will have time to rest before Jed and Neph retrieve the horses."

The party moved out, Endymion allowing Serenity to lead the way. His head clouded as he walked, remembering the events of the last few days. Hopefully, when he had time to tell her, she would forgive him for what had happened.

--

Serenity helped Endymion sit on the edge of his bed, concern marring her angelic features. Sweat soaked his pale skin as he sunk into the covers, his eyes closed as she pushed him back, making him lie down. His breathing was slightly shallow, his pulse erratic. Placing one palm against his forehead, Serenity frowned at the heat radiating from him. _What is wrong with you?_ she asked herself silently, biting her lip.

Their return trip to the Castle had been hard on everyone and even tougher on the Prince - more so than they should have been. The last day of their trek had found Endymion seated in front of Kunzite, so weak he could hardly move, and it was impossible for him to sit on his horse on his own. As they traveled he'd gotten gradually worse, though there had been no obvious reason why.

"Princess?"

She turned, looking at the man standing in the door. "Yes, Zoisite?"

"Any change?"

She shook her head. Covered in trail dust - as were the lot of them with having been on the trail with no time to bathe for many days - her hair had turned a dull yellow, the braids tightly conforming to her head. She looked exhausted, far smaller than she had for most of the trip, almost as if she'd been deflated now that they were safe in the castle. Next to Endymion, she looked so fragile that Zoisite had trouble believing this was the same girl who's led him and the other Generals on a mission to rescuer the Prince. If he hadn't been there, he never would have believed it possible.

"He probably just needs rest - as do you, Princess. The last few days have been exceedingly stressful. Sleep will do you both the world of good."

Serenity shook her head, looking at him with clear but fatigued blue eyes. "No, Zoisite, I am not leaving his side - not this time. Death himself could not make me leave."

Zoisite sighed with a tolerant smile."I don't think so, Princess. There is a tub with warm water awaiting you in the antechamber," he motioned to the small room off to the side that connected to Endymion's chambers. "Please; there is a change of clothes there for you and you will feel better once you're clean. Dropping dead from exhaustion will not help you or Endymion. I will stay with the Prince. I need to check him over to see what is ailing him and once you are out of the room, I can give him his bath and a change of clothes."

Serenity blushed. "I am sorry, Zoisite, I did not realize that it was not in his best interest that I stay until he recovers. Do as you must. I believe I will have that bath." Rising to her feet, she brushed one cool hand over Endymion's brow, a silent promise to return, before disappearing into the antechamber and closing the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_**Three days later**_

Serenity snuggled into the warm embrace that held her gently, firm fingers tracing circles on her back through the fabric of her nightgown. "Umm," she murmured, a smile curving her lips. "Endy... that feels good..."

A masculine chuckle brought her slowly into wakefulness. Her lashes fluttered as she opened her eyes - and the sight that greeted her was one that had her heart skipping a beat. Naked to the waist, the muscles of Endymion's chest were obvious and there for her to drink in with her gaze. Unable to resist the first urge of her sleep-fogged brain she bent forward and placed a soft kiss on the indent at the base of his throat.

"Good morning, my love," he said softly, his voice rumbling in his chest as he stroked wisps of hair off her cheeks. Her breath was soft, ruffling her bangs, as he spoke.

"Good morning," she replied, snuggling into the hard plane of his chest, relishing the warmth that radiated from him. She inhaled deeply and smiled. His unique scent of roses and musk teased her nose and she felt giddy.

The reality of the situation suddenly penetrated her sleep-fogged brain and her eyes flew open as she sat up suddenly, looking at him with questioning eyes. Returning her gaze were eyes that were no longer glassy or clouded, but the clear blue she remembered.

"How are you feeling? Better?"

Endymion released her and crossed his arms behind his head as she raised herself on arm to test his forehead, bracing herself against his chest. "Your fever has broken. How do you feel?"

"Excellent." His eyes twinkled. "I am refreshed, rested, and woke to find the Angel of my dreams in my arms and bed - and plastered across my chest."

She blushed, her cheeks taking on a rose tint as she rolled away from him, arranging her nightgown to be sure it covered her properly. Turning her head, she found he had propped himself up on one elbow and was staring at her approvingly, the heat from his gaze sending a responding electric shock down her spine and suffusing her body with a warm, tingling feeling. "What are you looking at?"

He reached out one hand and grasped on tendril of silky golden hair where it lay pooled across his body. "The most gorgeous creature in the galaxy; I have missed you, Angel. I missed you when Beryl held me captive and I did not know it was you I missed. I have missed you for the past three days and now I miss you because you are too far away."

Serenity laughed softly, crawling back to lay down again in his arms with a contented sigh. "I missed you too, Endymion. More than anything, but I missed you most when I did not know if I would ever get you back."

His grip tightened, bringing her back flush up against the front of his body. He wore his trousers, thanks to one of his Generals, but little else and the thick fabric of the sheet and her gown were the only other things separating them. He bent his head so that he spoke next to her ear, his breath sending delicious shivers down her spinal column. "How long until our wedding, dear Serenity?"

Crowding closer to him, she tugged the sheet out from between them and then pulled it back over top. He groaned softly - a semi-tortured sound - as she pressed herself against him, a sigh on her lips. "Too long, my love. Much too long. A month, I believe."

"You believe?"

"I have had more pressing matters - like making you well - to occupy my time."

Dropping a light kiss on the sensitive flesh beneath her ear, he made her shiver. "A month is not so long. In thirty days you will be my wife and we can wake up like this every morning."

She turned her head slightly, bringing his lips in contact with the upper curve of her delicate cheekbone. "Oh, how I wish that were possible now!" Her frustration was evident, and she surprised him by continuing. "I do so love the feel of your arms around me when I wake."

He hugged her tight and then, nudging her cheek gently back to the place it was before with his nose, buried his face in the silken hair at the base of her neck. "There is more, my love, much more, but I cannot show you yet." With a groan and a sigh he willed his body to relax - it helped that she didn't seem to notice the effect her nearness had on him. Yet. Having her plastered against him first thing in the morning was not helping his self control. "Soon, but not yet."

"I should fetch Zoisite. He wanted to know when you awake to check you over. They have all been worried about you."

Zoicite was the last thing Endymion wanted to speak of at that moment. Unable to resist any long, he rolled slightly until she was beneath him and then looked down at her. Her eyes had widened in surprise, her mouth was open slightly, parted perfectly for kissing and her hair was mused about her face. Like liquid sunshine, the soft down of her tresses it pooled around them. Unable to resist her unconscious invite, he lowered his head and covered her lips in a searing kiss that held all of his pent up frustration. His arms nearly lost their starch as she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss with as much, if not more, passion.

Untrained and uninhibited, it shocked him to the core, tightening his body up like a spring wound much too tight. Slowly he lowered himself completely onto her and she didn't resist - in fact she tugged on him, yearning to bring him nearer as her back arched up in a vain attempt for closer contact. He heard her moan as he settled his weight onto her, and gently coaxed her mouth open with his tongue.

A knock at the door had him rolling away, breaking her hold as he was about to run his fingers into her hair and over her scalp. He gasped for breath and looked over at her shocked expression. Her lips were bruised by his kisses, her hair tangled and her nightgown was wrinkled. Two of the three could be put to sleeping but there was no way to hide their early morning kiss.

"Enter." He called, attempting to be quiet, as Serenity turned on her side, under the covers, and pretended to be sleeping.

Zoisite stuck his head into the room, a surprised look on his face. "Are you feeling better, my Prince?"

"Yes, Zoisite. I understand I have all of you to thank."

Zoisite stepped into the room, smiling, and shrugged. "We were only doing our duty, Endymion. How is the Princess?"

"Sleeping. I believe we will be rejoining the land of the living today. Can you have suitable attire sent for her?"

"Anything else?"

"Breakfast would be a good start, I think."

Zoisite bowed. "As you command. It will be brought in about an hour. I shall have a gown sent for the Princess immediately."

"Thank you, Zoisite."

Zoisite bowed again and exited the room, closing the door behind him. Serenity rolled over to look at Endymion, her eyes wary. "Are you sure returning to the rest of the world is a good idea? Beryl may still have it in her mind to recapture you."

Endymion slid upwards to sit braced against the headboard and then scooped her into his arms and onto his lap. "I do not fear her, Angel. I never have. We are together. Tomorrow you must return to your kingdom to prepare for our marriage, but in under a month we shall be wed and you will be my wife."

Sliding her arms around his shoulders, she ran her fingers into his hair to relish the satin-like feel. "And you will be my husband."

"You never did tell me how you got Beryl to release you. What did you do?"

Serenity smiled an impish smile. "I broke her hand."

"You merely touched her - how is that possible?"

Shrugging, Serenity ran the black strands of his hair absently through her fingers and stroked the back of his neck gently. "I knew I would die if I did not get her to release me. So I envisioned her letting me go and when I touched her I heard something in her hand snap. I do not know how, but I caused it to break - I saw bones pushing through the skin before she disappeared."

"Ouch." Endymion winced. "Remind me not to anger you."

Her laughter was soft. "I would never do such a thing to you, Endymion."

Hugging her tightly, he nuzzled her cheek. "I am glad you are all right, Angel. May I hold you until Zoicite returns?"

She melted against him, nestling her head under the curve of his jaw. "You had better, Endymion." Her contented sigh spoke the volumes her words did not. "You had better."

When Zoicite returned ten minutes later he found Endymion and Serenity curled up against the headboard, half asleep, contentedly wrapped in each other's arms. He placed the gown he'd retrieved on one of the chairs and then slipped out of the room.

Tomorrow Serenity would be going back home and preparations for the wedding would once again commence. _Not to mention,_ he thought grinning, _the bachelor party!_

--

Serenity eyed Endymion worriedly, her brow puckered as she sank down next to him by the fire. They sat on the floor in his chambers, content to just sit and hold one another, but Serenity knew that he wanted to talk to her; otherwise his posture would be more relaxed. She sat just within his reach but he did not touch or reach for her as he'd been doing for most of the day. There was but another twelve hours before she had to depart and surely he meant to hold her as much as possible before then? At least, she hoped he would.

"You wished to speak with me about something?"

His eyes never left the fire as he nodded. "I need to tell you what went on while I was captive in Beryl's room," he told her quietly. From the corner of his eye he saw her jerk. A grim smile crossed his lips; she hadn't been expecting that.

"Anything in particular you wish to speak of?"

"I need to tell you how she treated me, Serenity... and I need to ask your forgiveness."

There was nothing she could say in response but the knowledge that some of what he would say would hurt was clear in his tone. Clasping her hands in her lap, she watched regarded his profile steadily and waited, bracing herself for what he had to say. He would tell her in his own time, she was certain, and gave him the time and space necessary to do so.

Endymion stared into the flickering flames, turning what he was about to say over in his head. No matter what way he told her, it was going to sting but Serenity had a right to know - and he _needed_ to tell her. Haltingly, dreading the pain he knew his words would inflict, he began.

"I do not remember how or when we arrived at Beryl's keep. Nor so I remember the trip or how I obtained my injury that caused my eventual memory loss. Beryl told me we were attacked on the way to her Keep to meet with her father and that I was along to ask for her hand officially. I had no reason to doubt her and knew only what she told me initially."

Bile rose in the back of his throat. Not everything that had happened was Beryl's fault and it would be difficult to own up to it. "During my captivity, Beryl insisted on certain... liberties to prove that we were to be wed," he winced at his choice of words, "she told me initially that she was my fiancée and I... I found her attractive. At first - but only at first."

Serenity watched him, hearing the undertone in his voice, like those who are haunted by a bad dream and forced to relive it. He slanted a look at her, a very brief look, accompanied by a wan smile.

"As the days wore on, I dreamt of another, a beautiful woman with long blonde hair that fluttered in the wind and called out to me, begging me to remember her; to remember who I was. In the end it took an Angel to restore my memories - but I digress."

He stopped, flexing his hands, and continued quietly. "Beryl insisted I share her bed."

Inhaling sharply at the admission, Serenity stared at him with wide eyes, and he paused, waiting for her to compose herself. She did, but slowly, clenching her fingers in the rug on which she sat. Endymion was paying close attention, despite not looking at her, and once she'd regained control, his low confession resumed.

"Beryl insisted I share her bed, but I insisted on sleeping in my trousers. I could tell she did not like it and was hoping that I would... consummate our yet to be legal bonding with the premature bonding of flesh. I refused, telling her I would rather wait for the marriage night. So she tried to seduce me..." he closed his eyes swallowing hard, remembering the feel of Beryl's hands as she'd tried to push him over the edge. "I managed to resist her - she does not have the same magnetic pull as you do Angel - but she tried. Only the entrance of her maid, Meg, stopped her from going further. As the nights wore on she would crawl into bed naked and continue with her attempts to seduce me while I slept."

He shuddered, remembering and could see Serenity's white-knuckled hands on the corner of his vision. This was harder to tell her than he'd thought it would be, and he could feel her shock and hurt through their bonded souls. He hated hurting her like this but better now when it was fresh in his mind than later. Pushing on, he was determined to get through the telling in one sitting; he had no wish to revisit it later.

"I resisted as much as possible without insulting her. What she did, and tried to do to me, felt wrong - as if I knew she was not the right person for me. Never have I had a female throw herself at me so blatantly. That last day, before you arrived to rescue me, she tried one last time to seduce me, and failed. She did however convince me that I should be kissing her and holding her on occasion. Looking back on it," he finally turned his head to meet her gaze. "I know it was wrong, I _felt_ it was wrong, but I did it anyway."

Her blue eyes swam with tears and he held out his hands, covering hers as his tortured eyes showed her his feelings. The regret and remorse he felt, as well as the love - for her. "I swear to you, Serenity, never again. Never again will that happen to us. I know now that the image of you is what saved me, what brought me back from doing something that could have cost us both more than I realized at the time."

Bringing her cold hands to his lips, he gently placed a kiss on her fingers and stroked the backs with his thumbs. "I should not ask for your forgiveness, but I must. I cannot bear the thought of your anger. I beg of you, Princess - can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Serenity launched herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and silent tears spilled over her lashes. "You were not yourself, Endymion, and you did not give in. You did not betray me or yourself - you survived in a less than ideal situation and came back to me. I can forgive you anything if you come back to me."

Endymion closed his eyes, hugging her tightly. He hadn't dared hope she would forgive him. He held her, just held her, stroking her hair as they clung to each other, swearing to God and the planets and all the saints that he would never - never again - intentionally or otherwise, be unfaithful to his Princess.

--

Serenity looked at the transporter with tears in her eyes. "I do not wish to leave."

Endymion gently pulled her a step towards him and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. "I do not wish for you to leave either."

Breathing in deep as his arms slid around her shoulders and waist, she closed her eyes to relish the sensations. "This is a very familiar scene, my love; I pray we do not have to go through this often." Rubbing her cheek gently against the fabric of his shirt, her murmur was almost lost in the motion. He was regaining his strength steadily but wasn't yet able to wear his armor. Serenity decided, as she slid her arms around his waist, that she preferred him without armor. It was so much easier to hug and hold him. "Will I see you soon?"

He placed a kiss on the crown of her head. "I give you my word, Princess."

She tightened her grip, loathe to let him go. "How soon?"

He ducked his head to place a kiss on the tip of her ear, gently nipping at it with his lips. "Before our Wedding, I promise - no more than two weeks."

Looking up at him she could feel the familiar electricity shoot through her body from his kiss. Her eyes darkened a shade, turning deep sapphire as they met his midnight blue irises. "A lifetime between now and then."

Bending his head so that he was nose to nose with her, he stroked her hair lovingly with one hand. "One that will pass quickly with all the preparations, Angel. I promise."

She smiled. "I do hope so. I will miss you terribly."

"And I you. Come, you will miss me less when you get involved with the fittings of your dress and the preparations for the ceremony. The sooner we part, the faster our wedding day will approach."

"If I believed that I would be at home still, Endymion."

She gently slipped her fingers into the hair at the base of his skull and tightened her grip, tugging his head down as her eyes fluttered closed. Tilting her face slightly, she made a small sound of appreciation as his lips brushed hers, the softest of kisses that sent a quiver through her body. She applied more pressure to the back of his head and heard his laugh softly against her lips.

"Easy, my love," he whispered, his mouth moving against hers as he spoke. He sealed his lips, keeping the kiss chaste. She felt his lips settle firmly against hers and melted into his body only to feel bereft when he pulled away sooner than normal and refused to deepen the kiss.

"Go," he said quietly, putting her away from him firmly. "When I see you next I promise to finish what we have started here. Go, Angel, before I succumb to the temptation to hold you prisoner and start an unnecessary war."

Smiling, she leaned up and planted a soft, hurried kiss on his cheek and then tore herself away from him. Her borrowed dress flared out, leaving a short deep red train of gold lined fabric behind her as she walked to the transporter, her bag already on the platform. She turned to face him, picking up her slight train and pooling it stylishly around her feet without thought.

Their eyes locked, emotion arcing between them as Serenity raised her hand and blew him a kiss - and then disappeared from view.

--

Beryl sat before her fireplace, her expression stormy as she cradled her broken hand. That little moon brat had insulted her for the last time, not to mention made it so that she couldn't even hold a cup. She swore, knocking over the tray with her drinks and food on it to the floor. Meg looked at her from her position by the door, but didn't say anything, well aware of Beryl's mood.

The past few days since the Prince had escaped and regained his memory Beryl's mood had been dark. In addition to losing the man she fancied for her husband she'd also been injured by the very girl who'd been formally engaged to the Prince!

"I will get him back," Beryl snarled, kicking a glass away as she stood and strode towards the fire to pick up the fire poker. "Married or not, Endymion will be mine eventually."

Jabbing the poker into the burning logs viciously, she sent a shower of sparks up the chimney. "Mark my words Meg, one day I am going to return to claim what is rightfully mine. Let them have their wedding, their alliance and their peace. Within a year Meg, I will have what's mine or they will both die... oh yes."

Her eyes narrowed evilly as she tossed the poker away, not noticing the clang as it struck the onyx wall.

"Enjoy your happiness while you can moon Princess, for it will not last. You've won this one, but the war is coming and you and your precious Prince will not escape. Not this time." Her eyes glittered menacingly in the leaping flames of the fire as she began to form a plan in her mind.

--

Serenity stepped into the throne room on the moon, feeling lighter as the gravity change registered. She fairly floated off the platform, looking around as she went.

"Serenity! There you are!"

She turned, a smile lighting her face. "Venus!"

The younger senshi of Venus smiled, and stepped forward, opening her arms and enfolding her younger cousin in a hug. "I was starting to think you had been kidnapped. You have been gone along time."

Serenity pulled out of the hug and looked at the young woman who could have been her twin. "I am fine, Minako. An... unexpected development kept me longer than I thought I would be."

Minako looked at Serenity and shook her head. "Tsk, tsk, Sere, is _that _all they gave you to wear?"

Serenity grinned and twirled. The dress flared out slightly, the train keeping it down for the most part. The dress was made of satin and velvet lined with golden embroidery. Hanging off the shoulder, tight to her body and flaring out over her hips, the dress emphasized her slim body, making her look even more petite. Sleeves were attached to the bodice and left her shoulders bare, falling down to cover her arms and the backs of her hands.

"Do you like it? I know I do, I wish mother would let me wear clothes like this more often."

Minako shook her head. "The Queen will object to the gown, I am sure - no matter how lovely you look in it."

Pouting, Serenity sent her cousin a sly look. "Well, _Endymion _likes it. As far as I am concerned, his opinion is the only one that matters."

Minako laughed and grabbed Serenity's bag before walking towards the main door. "As it should be, cousin. Come; in your time away we have done much planning, but the fittings for your dress should have been started a while ago and without you it was impossible." Her eyes twinkled merrily. "They tried to use me as a doll, but I insisted I had too many responsibilities already and couldn't spare the time. We were waiting for your return."

"It is just as Endymion said it would be." A sigh escaped her lips - she wished he could have come with her. "Very well; let us go to the fitting. I cannot show up at my wedding in just anything."

Venus grinned as she pushed open the doors. "Of course not! We will get you looking more dazzling than the moonbeams and the shining oceans of earth!"

--

"Ouch!" Serenity jumped as she was pricked for the third time by the same seamstress. Flinching away from the woman who was putting the pins into the folds of fabric at her waist, she couldn't help but snap. "Be careful!"

"I'm sorry, Princess." Her tone was contrite but she didn't pause in her work. "Please don't move. The more you move the harder it is to miss your fine skin."

Biting her lip, Serenity held her position as more fabric was added to the already heavy bow at the back of the gown. The seamstress added a couple more pins to the plain bodice to keep the extra fabric in place. The train would be added last to avoid taking down the rest of the delicate decorations.

Another seamstress, an elderly lady, was working on her bodice, thread as fine as a spider's silken web weaving in and out of ivory fabric. Serenity eyed the seam the woman was sewing but couldn't see any trace of the thread. "Is that supposed to happen?"

The woman looked up, pausing in her work to give the Princess a friendly smile. "Yes dear, that is supposed to happen. All of your gowns have invisible seams - you haven't noticed?"

She shook her head and then glared at the other seamstress as she was pricked again. "Watch what you are doing with your needles, madam," she said sharply, "or I shall be black and blue from your pricks on my wedding day!"

The seamstress seemed to pay her no mind, except to offer a, "Sorry, highness" in way of apology.

Serenity turned her face back to the elderly woman who'd returned to the sewing of the bodice. "No, Lumis, I had not noticed my dresses lack seams. I had thought most of them to be one large piece of fabric expertly cut."

Lumis smiled, the wrinkles around her eyes deepening as she continued to work, bending slightly to the task as she reached the arm hole and worked her way around it. The fabric was fine, nearly sheer in places, but hid everything of importance while revealing, through a gauzy-shimmering screen, skin that was alabaster white, smooth, supple and flawless. Lumis couldn't help but feel proud that the Princess, her Princess, was turning into such a lovely young woman.

"As it should be, Princess. You should not wonder how your clothes are made. Lift your arm please? Thank you. Now, your mother said we should make this to be what you desire. Do you wish sleeves or would you prefer to remain traditional to your crown and go sleeveless?"

"Can you make me an over shawl with sleeves and the gown without? I do not know if we will be having the wedding on Earth or perhaps here on the Moon - I have yet to discuss it with my mother. Having an over-shawl with sleeves and the dress traditional will solve both problems."

Lumis nodded thoughtfully. "It is possible. Long sleeves or short?"

"Long."

"Would you like them to cover the backs of your hands?"

"Of course. But add a loop of fabric to the pointed end so I might loop it around my middle finger. That way the sleeves will not flap should there be a breeze."

"Of course, Princess."

"Your highness," the other seamstress spoke, "please remain still, I will end up poking you again if you keep moving."

Serenity shot the other woman an amused look. "Aruna, you have poked me less while I am moving than when I was still! Perhaps I should... OUCH!"

Aruna pulled the fabric away from the Princess' back. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, your majesty, I did not mean to injure you!"

Serenity felt tears well in her eyes and blinked them back, taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes. "Did it bleed?"

"I'm afraid so. Come, we will finish with this when it stops. Lumis, would you please unzip her so I can pull this off?"

Lumis quickly complied. Aruna made sure to keep the fabric away from the wound as the two pulled the partly made dress off the Princess. Serenity stepped down from the stool and put her hand to her back where the injury stung.

Lumis left Aruna with the gown and quickly went over to put her arm around the princess' shoulders, guiding her to a couch and gently tugging her to lie down on her front. Aruna, having put the dress away in a safe place, went and collected a damp cloth. Returning quickly she pressed it against the wound on her back, applying pressure. "I'm afraid I cut you with the scissors, Majesty." Aruna told her, not letting the pressure she put on the cut slacken, "Should I send for the Queen of Mercury to come and take a look?"

"That will not be necessary. Just apply pressure and a bandage and it will heal. I am fortunate to heal quickly." Serenity's voice was muffled by the fabric of the couch, but there was no mistaking the firm command in it.

This dress fitting had turned into a bit of a nightmare and for a few minutes she just wanted to escape. Closing her eyes, she called Endymion's image to mind - not a difficult task - and, ignoring the pain, and slipped into a peaceful sleep to dream of him. They could wake her when the bleeding stopped and they were ready to continue. Until then, she would do something _she_ wished.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Two weeks flew by before Serenity realized what was happening.

Plans for the Bridal Ball, which her mother had made sure she knew nothing about, were finished and everyone was at the palace save for Serenity, who'd been confined to the gardens until later that morning when Endymion was scheduled to arrive.

Serenity relished the peace of the gardens after the past two hectic weeks. She was seated by the fountain, one hand trailing in the water, surrounded by silver roses, as she hummed a soft tune, as she thought back to the past couple weeks. Dressed in her formal gown, her hair falling in ribbons on either side of her body, she watched her reflection in the shimmering water. Smiling softly at herself she attempted to trace the shape of her softly curved face in the water.

Her free hand reached back absently and plucked a silver rose from the bush that hung slightly over the pool to the left of her. She didn't bother looking at it as she brought it to her nose and inhaled the sweet fragrance. Something was missing and she knew immediately she longed for the dear, intoxicating scent of an earth rose - the ones her Endymion always seemed to carry. A powerful surge of longing and anticipation shot through her and she had to close her eyes against it.

Her eyes flew open and she hit the pool hard with the palm of her hand, fragmenting her image into a thousand ripples. She pushed herself up from the pool with a cry, flinging the rose from her as she bolted from the fountain, running through the garden as the limbs and branches of the bushes and trees tugged at her hair and clothing. With a heartfelt cry, she flung herself down on a soft bed of rose petals beneath an overgrown rose bush. Crossing her arms beneath her head, she buried her face in her bare flesh.

Her shoulders shook with sobs as she cried into her arms.

"What is wrong with me?" she asked herself between sobs, brushing at the tears that seemed to have no end.

She sniffled once, pushing herself up on her elbows but quickly collapsed again, her cries becoming louder as near-silent tears continued to slide down her cheeks. Sprawled on the bed of roses, she continued to cry her heart out into the blossoms, the time until Endymion's arrival slipping away unnoticed.

--

Endymion stepped out of the transporter into the lighter atmosphere of the Moon and bowed to the Queen and her guards.

"You Majesty - thank you for this invite. My mother expresses her most sincere regrets about being unable to attend but she is with child and transportation off Earth, even to the Moon, is not safe."

He couldn't resist taking one anxious look around the throne room before focusing on the Queen again.

Queen Serenity smiled indulgently at him, understanding the look completely. "Thank you, Prince Endymion. I trust you will convey my congratulations to your mother."

"Of course, your Majesty. As I understand you will be visiting her soon enough and," he grinned boyishly, "Congratulations are always best delivered in person."

The Queen nodded. "Of course. Come, my guards will show your attendants to their quarters. You, young man, have a young lady waiting anxiously to see you."

"I confess, Queen Serenity, I am most anxious to see her myself."

She laughed as his guards were shown from the room and turned to lead the way herself. "I see my daughter is well matched. Follow me, young Prince."

Endymion quickly followed the Queen through the corridors to the inner sanctuary. She pulled a key from a pocket he couldn't see and unlocked the doors to open them.

"She awaits you inside. I hate to do this to the both of you," her smiled told him she was enjoying this, but he couldn't blame her, "but I will have to lock you inside until later tonight. There is food and water inside should you get hungry and I am sure you can find some way to amuse yourselves. I am told you have an interest in gardens."

"I understand, you Majesty. I am certain we can find some way to amuse ourselves." He grasped on her of hands and kissed the back of it. "Thank you," he said, his eyes twinkling.

Dropping her hand, he strode quickly into the private garden. Queen Serenity closed the door behind him and relocked it. His message had been clear and she smiled. It was obvious he was grateful for the chance to greet his beloved in private. The Queen quickly walked away, buoyed by his high spirits, to attend to the last details of her planning.

--

Endymion heard the doors shut behind him and didn't bother to look. His eyes searched among the golden and silver roses that practically covered the courtyard. He frowned momentarily. How was he going to pick his Angel out in an area where she would blend in perfectly, like a chameleon? He shook his head with a slight smile - maybe she would find him.

"Serenity?" His call echoed slightly as he looked around, his eyes alight with anticipation as his long strides carried him quickly through the garden to the fountain at the centre. "Serenity? Where are you, Angel?"

No answer.

Frowning, he cast a long look around. Something had to be wrong if she wasn't answering him. He listened closely, looking around for signs of her as he turned in slow circles near the pool. The flat, glass-like surface of the fountain caught his gaze for a moment but he quickly turned his attention back to his beloved. He made his way slowly around the fountain and paid close attention to his surroundings.

He squinted as something seemed out of place and took a step towards a very small, narrow footpath that seemed to have been recently used. He stooped and examined the soft imprint of satin slippers and smiled. "I can follow your signs my love," he said softly, "but are you alright?"

His smiled was grim as he noticed she was running and he quickly followed the path - only to lose it in a large garden maze of overhanging golden and silver rose bushes. Endymion remained undaunted as he looked at the branches that formed a living arch over his head. The limbs - thorn less - were interwoven to block out the view of the stars overhead and formed an almost shrine-like atmosphere. Rose petals lined the floor, lending the air their sweet perfume.

Endymion looked around again. "Serenity?" Hopefully she would answer eventually; otherwise he'd have trouble finding her.

An idea occurred to him and he closed his eyes with a grin, the trick she'd used to follow him through Beryl's fortress coming to mind. He focused on his soul, finding the tug where his heart and mind and soul met as one and staggered as a wave of anguish washed over him.

"Serenity!" His whisper was fearful. Nothing could harm her in here... could it? He pushed past the emotion and looked for her presence, a new urgency pushing him.

His eyes popped open and he ran through one archway, his footfalls muffled by the deep bed of rose petals. Petals drifted gracefully to the ground as he quickly searched. In the low gravity the fallen petals fell like feathers, soft and light and slow, but he hardly noticed them. He turned a corner and skidded to a stop. Lying on the ground, her dress stretched out around her like a pool of pure white snow, her whole body shook with the force of the silent sobs that tore through her small frame.

Endymion felt his breath leave his body at her obvious distress and crouched next to her, carefully planting his feet so he didn't step on her sprawled limbs or gown. He reached out a gentle hand and brushed one of her trailing hair tails away from her face, trying to keep his mind off the way the strands curled about his fingers, and the silky feel of it against his rough hand.

"Serenity?"

Her tear streaked face, eyes red and puffy from crying, looked up at him and with a strangled cry she flung herself at him, burring herself in his arms as she burrowed her face into his the side of his neck and proceeded to wet the smooth skin of his throat with her tears. Endymion wrapped his arms tightly around her, stroking her hair with one hand as he whispered soft words of comfort to her, his concern showing through his voice. "Serenity, Angel, please do not cry, please. I hate to see you cry. What is the matter? Please, my love, speak to me."

She sniffled, pulling away slightly to wipe her eyes with the back of one hand before turning her eyes to meet his. Endymion saw a tumbled, twisted knot of emotions that he couldn't decipher.

"I do not know why I am crying," she admitted, her voice breaking as she fought to speak past the lump caught in her throat. "I feel so powerless, so confused. Oh Endy!" She buried her face in the side of his neck again, her voice becoming muffled and broken by her sobs, "I missed you."

Endymion had to cock his head to catch her last words. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I missed you too, Angel." He rubbed her back with a gentle hand, tracing the edge of her gown where it stopped half way up her back. He felt her shiver as his hands settled on the bare flesh. "Though... this is hardly the welcome I expected," he told her, gently nudging her face up and kissing her forehead.

"That makes two of us," she sniffled, smiling through her tears as she looked into his eyes again. "Endymion, I do not wish to be parted from you again! Can you not stay until the day of the wedding? I am lonely. So lonely"

Her whispered words struck an answering chord in him and he leaned forward, kissing her eyes shut as he cupped her face in his hands. A tear trickled out from under her closed eyelids and he brushed it away gently with his thumb, dropping a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose. She leaned towards him, her hands sliding up and over his shoulder to his neck before she slid her fingers into his hair - their favorite resting place.

Endymion dropped feather light kisses on her cheekbones, her forehead, the edges of her eyes and mouth before a small sound of complaint slipped past her slightly parted lips. He smiled softly, despite the fact her eyes had closed, and settled his lips over hers, sliding them down and over as hers parted beneath his. Tilting his head slightly, he caused their lips to meld together like pieces of a puzzle, locking in place seamlessly. His tongue slid into her mouth cautiously, flicking across her lips before retreating, only to come back quickly and dart into her mouth to tease her.

She made a sound of protest when he pulled back completely, only to trace her lips but not enter. Boldly, she darted her own into his mouth, sliding it against his lips and tongue as she angled her head beneath his to kiss him more fully.

He ripped his mouth from hers, breathing raggedly. Eyes closed, he rested his head on top of hers as she let her head fall into the curve of his neck. Her breath fluttered across his skin, the heat shooting straight through him straight to his toes.

"Endy..." she breathed, her heart pounding in her throat. She didn't know how he'd managed it but she'd gone from being immersed in sorrow to having a burning need for him. Aching, but not from tears or sorrow, from a desire she'd only come to recognize in the last few months. Lifting her head, she put her need into words. "Endymion... touch me?"

His eyes flew open and his grasp on her slackened momentarily in surprise before he gripped her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes, searching. She could see the desire warring with his sense of honor in his eyes and felt foolish at her impulsive request - his words only reinforced it.

"Angel... you are testing the very boundaries of my self control."

Ashamed for having spoken so boldly, she dropped her gaze.

Endymion didn't know how to react to that - she had no idea what she was asking for so innocently! He wanted nothing more than to touch her, to love her, but he couldn't! Not before their wedding night - he was honor bound not to. Her own mother trusted him to _not_ take advantage of her.

He sighed, feeling like he'd kicked the cat when he gently nudged her chin up with one of his hands. "Serenity, I want nothing more than to do as you ask, but," he clamped down on his desire in the interest of protecting her. "I cannot. I have already gone too far with you."

Her blush was maidenly. "I do not think so."

"You do not know otherwise." Laughing softly, he caressed her cheek. "I do not regret it, Serenity, but you are an innocent and I have no wish to hurt you. Do not ask this of me."

The eyes she turned on him were cloudy with feeling and desire. "Why not? You and I are to be wed - surely asking you to hold me and touch me is not such an extraordinary request. From what I have been told as part of my education," her blush deepened, but she doggedly continued, "man and wife do a lot of that and to a much greater degree."

Endymion brushed his thumbs over the soft skin of her rose colored cheeks, his smile soft. "That they do. On our wedding night I will show you - but not before."

"Such chivalry," her tease was light, if disappointed. "Does this mean you will not touch me at all?"

"On the contrary, simply not in the way you wish." He lowered his head nearer hers. "I would very much like to kiss you again, Angel."

She smiled up at him and pulled his head down. "After the last two weeks, you had better kiss me,"

And he did, thoroughly.

Serenity pulled him down, sinking beneath him on the soft, rose petal bed, and wrapped her arms around him securely. He could have pulled away had he wanted too, but instead his hand swept down from her face, over her arms and to her waist and pulled her hips snug against his as they lay on the petals, their lips devouring each other hungrily as if they'd been separated for years instead of mere weeks. Serenity arched up under Endymion's hand as he curled one over her hip, the other snaking behind her back. She slid one hand into his hair, making sure he couldn't pull his mouth away easily, the other slid down under his cloak – which covered them like a blanket – and worked its way under his breastplate so she could feel the strong muscles of his back under her questing fingers.

Endymion pulled his mouth away from hers but only to plant a soft line of kisses over her gently curved jaw line and down her neck, sucking gently on the rapidly beating pulse where her jaw met her neck. Her head dropped back as she moaned softly, her hands clenching slightly as he moved down to her shoulders, nipping the soft skin slightly before she tugged on his hair.

"Endymion, please..."

He worked his way up one side of her face, tracing the shell of her ear before gently tugging her earlobe into his mouth. He bit it softly, causing her to cry out and spasm as a shock ran straight through her body, causing it to hum with energy. "Endy!" Writhing beneath him she felt his back muscles tighten beneath her questing fingers.

He took her mouth in a bruising kiss, halting her frantic pleas as he moved over her lips with an intensity that left her breathless and shaking. Pulling away from her grasping lips, he buried his face in the gentle curve of her neck, his breath cool on her overheated skin. Beneath him he felt her chest rise and fall with every deep, gasping breath. She panted, and he smiled against her throat, relishing the sounds of his Serenity's pleasure. He raised his head to watch her as his own chest heaved, and gently traced a line of her kiss-bruised mouth down her throat to her collarbone. He dared not travel further at the risk of losing his self-control.

Her eyes fluttered open, deep glowing pools of brilliant blue that shone with desire and love. Her breathing was still ragged as she looked at him and she raised one hand, her movements slow as if it took a lot of effort to do something so small, to cup his cheek in her hand.

"Must we wait?" Her voice was husky with passion and Endymion turned his face to plant a soft kiss of apology in the centre of her palm, feeling her body tremble even at that light of a touch.

Rolling to the side, he lay on his back as he covered his face with his hands and breathed, trying to get his lungs to work normally again. _What have I done?_ He asked himself silently, his fingers digging into his hair and clenching. He'd almost lost control, felt it slipping with each of her moans and it was all he'd been able to do to pull away from her rather than continue! He heard the rustle of her dress as she moved towards him. In his mind he saw her hand tentatively reach for his cheek.

"Do not." The words were a harsh command - a tone he'd never used with her before.

Her hand withdrew. He couldn't see her eyes but he felt her hurt as he bit his lip and struggled for control. He felt like he'd been branded, his body ached and his blood pounded but he urged himself to leash the emotions he felt, to keep them in check. _Two weeks_, he thought desperately, _two weeks until our marriage. It is not so long as it seems and we - I - can last that long... I hope._

He sucked in a deep breath, holding it, and then let it out. Opening his eyes, he pulled his hands from his hair and ran them down and over his breastplate. He was suddenly very grateful for the codpiece he wore that kept the reaction he had to her hidden. She had known at the castle though - he'd seen her awareness in her eyes. His gaze turned to where she sat, her hair pooled around her feet, her knees pulled up to her chest in a protective gesture, her arms wrapped around them.

"I am sorry, Serenity," he said softly, sitting up and looking at her. His black hair fell into his eyes and he tossed his head to get it out. "I am... having trouble," he admitted reluctantly, "being so near you. We are alone, without supervision or a chaperone, and no one is telling me my behavior towards you in inappropriate, except myself. Even you urge me on, though you do not know what you ask." A wry smile crossed his lips. "With so many against my control, you cannot blame me for trying to do the right thing - I hope."

Serenity rested her chin on her knees, looking at him, her eyes wary and glazed with a shine of hurt. Underneath he could see the passion and desire still fresh within her. Keeping his hands off her for however much longer they were to be in here was going to be difficult.

"Why is that hard for you?" She asked finally, her voice barely a whisper. In the silent garden it carried to him easily. "I would like for you to touch me, Endymion, but you do not seem to wish it. Am I that displeasing to you? Perhaps... perhaps you think I am too young?"

Endymion blinked, staring at her surprised for half a moment before he realized what she was saying and cursed himself for making her feel her age so suddenly. He shook his head, never breaking eye contact with her. "No Angel, I find you _too _pleasing to look at - and your age has never been a factor for me."

"But you said it is wrong for you to touch me - how can that be when it is what I want?"

He smiled at her confusion, resisting the urge to touch her while his self-control was still questionable. "Angel, in what way would you like me to touch you?"

She looked at him blankly, slowly lowering her knees so that they were bent only slightly, her arms stretched to their full lengths as she leaned forward to keep her hands encircling them. "How many ways are there? I only wish for you to hold me. Is that so much to ask?"

"When I hold you, there are many ways I could touch you." Endymion explained, moving forward so that he was sitting hip to hip facing her, his legs stretched out beyond her back and hers behind him. He didn't touch her though - he didn't trust himself that far just yet.

"What do you mean?"

He couldn't believe he was having this conversation - and with his fiancée no less! Clearing his throat, he struggled with how to explain. "Well, I could keep my hands on your back and not move them, or I could gently stroke your back. Or I could hold your head and run my fingers thorough your hair." He smiled at her, unable to resist reaching over and folding one of her pigtails around his hand. "However, with your hair like this that is next to impossible."

He lifted his hand that was wrapped in the silken tail of her hair and made to brush the softness of her cheek with the back of his fingers but stopped just shy. "I want to caress your skin - it is very soft."

She blushed and averted her eyes shyly. "No it is not."

"It is." He assured her honestly. "It is softer than these rose petals and smells far sweeter. I have trouble keeping me hands off you when you are near."

"You are not having that problem now,"

"Oh, but I am, Angel." He tugged gently on the hair he held, drawing her gaze back to his. "I cannot be near you without wanting to hold you and protect you." He gave into the urge and gently ran the backs of his fingers over the soft curve of her cheek. "I _want _to hold you, but I do not trust myself right now."

Covering his hand with hers, she stopped him from stroking her face. "I want you to hold me, Endymion. If I promise not to do anything but curl up next to you, would you?"

Endymion groaned. "You are a little temptress, Princess."

Her blush deepened. "I think you insult me, sir."

He cupped her neck, stroking the flutter of her pulse with his thumb. "On the contrary, milady, I have just delivered you a compliment."

"You called me a temptress - that is hardly complimentary."

"I beg to differ, Angel." He brushed her hair away from her ears and smiled. "You tempt me beyond all reason and push the boundaries of my highly prized self-control - control no one, no _woman_, has ever broken. Of all the women I have ever known you are the only one who has come close to breaking it and I suspect you will succeed before long. You, my love, are a temptress; my own _personal _temptress."

She laughed, flattered despite herself. "Such things you say."

He smiled, tracing the outline of her lips. "To see you smile, Princess, I would do anything for you."

Opening her mouth, she captured his finger with a small sucking motion before he could pull it away. Endymion froze, his eyes widening as a sharp stab of desire, stronger than anything he'd ever felt, shot through his system. Serenity bit his finger gently and then soothed it with her tongue when he didn't pull away. She sucked gently and then pushed his finger out of her mouth with her tongue. He didn't seem to react and uncertainty clouded her eyes, "Endymion?"

He drew in a ragged breath, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again. "Do not do that again, Serenity."

"I- I am sorry, I did not mean to hurt you-"

"You did not hurt me, just please, I beg - do not do that again."

"Why?"

He smiled faintly. "It is a good way to make me lose that self control I want to keep."

Her eyes widened at his honesty and she nodded mutely.

Endymion pushed himself to his feet and then held his hand out to her. "Come - we will walk for a while and you can show me your garden. It is only fair - you have seen mine."

She took his hand, threading her fingers through his with a smile as he helped her to her feet. Their hands clasped, she gave him a guided tour, laughing delightedly as he proceeded to ask some of the very same questions she'd asked upon her first visit to Earth. Obliging him, she delved into what she knew of the gardens and its inhabitants.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Trumpets blared and the speaker waited for the last echo to fade before speaking again.

"And – lastly – the guests of honor; our beloved Princess of the Moon, Serenity and her fiancé, the Prince of Earth, Endymion."

The trumpets blared again and the doors opened to reveal Serenity and Endymion, her hand on his arm, as they walked into the room amidst cheers from the Lunarians.

Serenity blushed slightly, tightening her grip slightly on Endymion's forearm, betraying her nervousness. He lifted his free hand and covered her hand, squeezing it gently. Neither of them knew the reason for the gathering, but from the sound of it, it was to celebrate their coming nuptials.

They walked into the middle of the floor and Queen Serenity met them in the center, nodding to them, her lips spread in a large, welcoming smile. "And the guests of honor arrive. Did you enjoy your time in the garden?"

Endymion bowed to her and then nodded. "Most enlightening, Queen Serenity. The roses here are so much different from those on earth. They also seem to grow in an overabundance I have never seen elsewhere."

"Of course. Roses are one of the few flowers that can have their petals turned into fabric or thread. Did you know that Moon roses are more of a material than a flower?"

Endymion shook his head, smiling. "I will have to remember that, thank you Queen Serenity. Pardon me being forward, but what is all this?"

"Yes, mother, what is all this?"

"Why, we modified an Earth custom, darling. From what I understand the bride and groom are given a type of party before their wedding. Something called a Bridal shower or a wedding shower." She waved her hand at the decorated room. Hundreds of people were crowded into the huge ballroom and Serenity couldn't believe so many well wishers. "This is your pre-wedding ball. We will of course have another one once you've been married."

Serenity spied her guardians and Endymion's against a wall to the side. They appeared to have paired off and she squeezed his arm to get his attention. He looked at her and she nodded to where their guards were standing.

Kunzite with Venus; Jadeite with Mars; Zoisite with Mercury and Nephrite with Jupiter.

Grinning at her, he leaned down to whisper into her ear. "They are well matched, are they not?"

Her delighted giggle was soft and accompanied with a grin. Better pairs she'd never seen.

"Let us begin with the dancing, shall we?" Queen Serenity drew their attention back her way, curious as to what they were whispering about but knowing it was not the time to ask.

They nodded and the band began to play. Couples quickly separated from the crowd and began to sway to the soft tune. Endymion stepped back from Serenity and bowed to her, extending his hand formally. "May I have this dance, Princess?"

With a smile and a nod, she slid her hand into his, relishing the feel as he pulled her to him. They began to sway to the music in perfect harmony, dancing closer than was normally acceptable. Serenity laid her head on his chest with a sigh, closing her eyes as he led her through the steps she knew well. Endymion wrapped his arm tight around her waist, the other holding her hand closer to her face on his chest. They swayed together, Endymion keeping her close and not using any of the elaborate dance moves they both knew. For now he wanted her close, safe in his arms. The world seemed to disappear around them as they danced. Endymion closed his eyes, resting his chin on the top of her head and let his feet move without his eyes to guide him.

Propriety should have been observed, but neither of them cared. They hadn't had much of a chance to dance together and this wasn't an opportunity to be passed up. The dance ended all too soon and they stepped away from each other.

He offered her his hand again as another song was struck up by the band.

This one, a much faster ballad, had Endymion twirling Serenity across the floor like a top. She stepped into him, they danced a few steps before he sent her spinning away, her gown flaring gracefully about her tiny figure as her free arm reached across the floor - but quickly reached for his when they came back together. Finally, when Endymion heard the dance winding down, he sent her out once more and then twirled her so that she came back to his arms breathless. He dipped her back, cradling her in his arms as he claimed a brief kiss. There was a smattering of applause as he pulled her back to her feet at the end of the song. If anyone noticed her high color, they attributed it to the dance - and not her fiancé's kiss.

Finally he led her off the dance floor to the table that was set up next to the gates leading to the balcony and the stairs down to the main garden. It was still light outside as the festivities continued. On the other side of the doors was a table, set up on a small platform, with two chairs and Endymion led Serenity to those, holding her chair as she sat before taking his own, placing it close enough to hers that he could hold her hand without reaching. Fingers entwined, they watched as the guests danced and shared soft laughter as their guardians danced, each uncertain step proof that they were not as confident as they seemed.

A servant came forward carrying two glasses and offered them to the couple. Endymion removed Serenity's, handing it to her, before taking his own and downing it quickly - dancing as they had been doing was thirsty work. Serenity sat next to the doors and a cool lunar breeze wafted in, making the atmosphere more bearable. People came by the table in twos and threes and offered their congratulations to the couple, smiling as they noted the clasped hands and the shared gazes.

Serenity paled as three people, two men and a woman, approached them and Endymion looked at her worriedly as her fingers grasped his tight enough to start making them tingle from cut off circulation.

"Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion; may I present my congratulations on your coming marriage," spoke one of the men. He was tall, with navy colored hair that fell in waves across his forehead. Looking at him Serenity couldn't help but notice the remarkable resemblance he had to her Prince. In another place and time, they might have passed for twins. The woman, a tall, stately lady with flowing green hair that fell to her waist added her congratulations as well.

"Emerald, Sapphire, thank you for coming." Serenity spoke to them easily, her gaze never going to the third of the party, who should have, by right, spoke first of the three of them.

Endymion looked at the group and Serenity - her death grip on his hand not loosening a bit - introduced him, "Endymion, these are the eldest three of the Dark Moon family. Their planet is as small as the Moon but continually in shadow. Hence the family name. Emerald is one of my best friends since childhood. Sapphire is the youngest of the three siblings."

Endymion reached across to shakes Sapphire's hand and then took Emeralds and kissed the back gently before releasing it, with a proper 'milady'.

Emerald blushed. "You are quite charming, Prince Endymion," she told him with a smile. "Congratulations, Serenity. If I thought I had a chance I might have given you a run for your money." The appreciative gaze she ran over Endymion - who shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny - left little doubt as to her approval. Too many women looked at him like that, he realized. Sometimes being handsome was a curse.

Serenity's smile turned forced as her gaze settled on the last member of the family, "And this is Prince Diamond. He is the heir to their throne."

Endymion shot her a questioning look before he looked at the Prince of the Dark Moon. Something told him not to offer this man his hand or it would be either removed or scorned. Instead he nodded to the other Prince as an acknowledgement of an equal. When Diamond's gaze turned to him, it only rested on him briefly before he turned covetous eyes on Serenity and Endymion suddenly understood Serenity's trepidation.

"Would you honor me with a dance, Serenity?" Diamond asked finally. His gaze was hard on her, daring her to reject him.

Serenity turned frantic eyes on Endymion, her eyes begging him to find some way out for her. Her upbringing had told her that she could not turn down a man who asked for a dance, even if she didn't like him.

Endymion leaned in close to her so that no one else would catch his words. "The next dance is a cut in dance. Dance with him, love, I will rescue you should he try anything." He watched as Diamond's gaze hardened with jealousy as Endymion displayed his intimate relationship with the Princess and his gut clenched in warning. "On second thought, Angel, do not dance this one. I do not like him and I want you nowhere near him."

Her eyes were frightened and she nodded, casting a fearful glance at Diamond. It was past time since she should have spoken to him. "Can you escort me onto the balcony for some fresh air, Endymion? I suddenly feel faint."

Endymion looked at Diamond squarely, his hand dropping from Serenity's only to slide around her waist as he helped her out of her chair. "I am afraid my fiancée must decline, Diamond. She is not feeling well."

Without another word he escorted her to the balcony, throwing the doors open and leading her to the rail. Serenity grasped the rail and drew fresh air into her lungs, closing her eyes as she struggled with her fear. Endymion shifted, sliding his other arm around her waist so that he was hugging her loosely from behind.

"Is there something you wish to tell me about Diamond, my love?" His question was soft as they stared out over the landscape.

"I am scared of him," she admitted.

"I can tell." His grip on her increased and she leaned back into him, letting his strength surround her and comfort her - letting him lend her the strength that had deserted her upon Diamond's arrival. "Why are you scared of him?"

Her breath froze and she exhaled with a shudder that shook her entire form. "Jadeite did not tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"That Diamond tried to kidnap me the night I left the moon to come see you while you were ill. I did not know until my arrival that Beryl had kidnapped you or that my mission would be a rescue mission rather than one of nursing you back to health."

"But you did that too. What did he do to you, Serenity? Do I have cause to challenge him?"

She spun in his arms, her eyes wide with fright. "You must not! If he knows you know he will only try harder," she swallowed hard, fighting against a growing panic. "I could not stand being taken by him - and if you lose the match..."

"I would not. Not with you as my prize." One of his hands came up to cup her cheek gently, "You are worth fighting for, Angel, and Diamond knows it. He has lost you without a fight and that galls him. If it comes to fighting him to keep you I will." His azure eyes searched her shining sapphire orbs. "Understand this Serenity; neither time, nor distance - not even death - can break our bond. I will not lose you. Not now, not ever - and especially not to him."

Serenity closed her eyes at his fierce tone and heartfelt words. She could _feel _his determination and love through their bond and basked in it. "I believe you, Endy-" She was cut off as his lips settled onto her in a short, chaste kiss. When he pulled back she opened her eyes and sighed, laying her head against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you," she said softly, knowing he would hear her.

He smiled, though she could not see it and stroked her hair. "And I love you too. Come, we are missing our own party."

Serenity nodded and stepped away from him. Endymion slid his arm around her shoulders as she left hers around his waist, not caring that it wasn't proper as they reentered the ballroom.

--

"Minako, what are you doing?" Serenity demanded as her cousin pulled her towards the chamber the senshi all shared.

Being the younger senshi they didn't get their own rooms until Princess Serenity was married but they didn't mind. Their room was spacious and could be divided with pull out walls if need be. As it was the guardians of the Princess actually liked living together - they knew each other better that way - and, in consequence, worked better as a team.

Minako, the younger Venus, paused before the senshi's door and pulled out a blind fold. "It is a surprise, Serenity." She tied the blindfold around the Princess' eyes and then opened the door, stepping into the chamber.

Minako looked around to ensure sure everything was in place. The room had been cleaned by Makoto, the young Jupiter, and was spotless. The beds were all lined up against one wall of the large room, a table, chairs and music system was taking up a portion next to them and the rest of the room was open. Whitewashed walls made it appear bigger then it truly was and wooden floors lent it a homey kind of air. The other senshi were standing near the table, which was laden with food, a huge sign wishing their princess the best of luck on her upcoming marriage but also wishing her the best of fun on one of the last three nights of her being single.

In the last week and a half the princess had been reserved. Endymion had been gone for just under a week and she was too see him in two days but that did not bode well for her disposition.

Minako removed the blindfold and yelled "SURPRISE!" as the other senshi joined her in their cry.

Serenity took a step back, taking in the scene. Rei, the younger Mars, ran towards her and engulfed her in a huge hug. Ami, the younger Mercury, quickly followed her lead and Makoto and Minako did the same. Serenity looked around the room she'd rarely seen clean and smiled. "I am _impressed_."

Makoto laughed. "We wanted things to be clean so you could mess them up a bit."

Serenity shook her head. Dressed in a casual dress of light blue that was almost the same style of her royal gown, she looked innocently stunning. The designs on the dress were all roses and the senshi nodded their approval. "You are dressed just right too," commented Minako, leading her towards the table. "Tonight you are going to relax, kick back and enjoy one of your last three nights of being single!"

"I wish I was not single," she complained with grimace, "then I could see my Endymion whenever I wished!"

"Serenity, please, try and enjoy yourself tonight."

"I will try, Ami, but I do not guarantee it."

Rei and Minako exchanged conspiratorial glances and then grinned.

"Oh, you will. First, the music."

Amy hit the button to start the machine, music of a heavier sort poured from the speakers, startling Serenity. This was forbidden music on the Moon - though, she supposed she shouldn't have been surprised her friends had some. The tones were fast and sinfully gave the urge to move in manners a Princess was not supposed to.

"Now the drinks!" Rei poured everyone a drink from the punch bowl and handed them out. Serenity took the glass and sipped it, the bitter taste made her make a face.

"What is this? It is very bitter."

"It's an earth beverage called vodka. We added it to the punch. I like it," commented Makoto, downing her glass.

Serenity smiled seeing her friends had put a lot of effort into this. She drank half the glass, then waited for a few moments before downing the other half. The warmth of the liquid quickly spread through her limbs and made her head a bit lighter. "Oh, that _is _nice," she commented, grinning like an idiot as she held her glass out for more.

"And now the entertainment!"

Minako stepped away from them and began to dance. Serenity watched as the lights were dimmed and colored lights flooded the room, making Minako flash and sparkle. She applauded with the rest of her friends, steadily drinking her punch as they each got up to dance. Ami, being the shyest, to be the last.

Finally she dropped her shawl and stepped up to dance with her friends, moving in time with the beat of the music. She closed her eyes and let the music guide her steps. Her friends were shouting encouragements to her as she did and she twirled suddenly, her skirt flaring up and out as she did so, showing off some dainty footwork. Dizzy, she stumbled off the floor and back into her chair, laughing.

"We must convince mother to allow us to do that at one of the balls!" she grinned, drinking another glass of punch. Suddenly the music changed tune to a low, throbbing tune that made one think of long nights of slow passion.

Minako suddenly appeared on the table and Serenity nearly dropped her glass as Minako walked along the top, undulating with the music. As she did she began to remove an article of clothing; her coat. The way she did so made Serenity blush and avert her eyes. When she looked back she fell out of her chair. Next to Minako was a man.

Scantily clad, he was dancing with her to the music and Minako was helping undress him!

"Minako!" Serenity exclaimed, shocked. Her alcohol induced haze didn't deaden the shock at seeing her cousin undress man in plain view of them. Mars and Jupiter were calling encouragements to the two on the table, Ami's gaze was adverted in embarrassment but Serenity could see her eyes watching, even if her face wasn't turned.

Minako winked at Serenity and continued doing her job. "It's an earth custom. They're called strippers, Serenity,"

Serenity's jaw dropped as Minako discarded a shirt that was skimpy and barely covered her as it was, revealing a deep purple colored bra that barely contained her chest. The man beside her pulled off his tiny shirt revealing a well muscled chest and he winked at the Princess, causing her to blush deep crimson.

Minako watched Serenity as the man reached for the claps on his pants and then burst out laughing, the signal for the man to stop, as Serenity turned her face away.

Ami turned the music down as Minako and the man climbed off the table, collecting their clothes. The music pulled in the background as the man sat on the edge of the table. Minako put her shirt back on and then grinned as Serenity looked at her, stunned.

"We wanted to try it since we figured you might enjoy it. I guess not. The man, his name is Roger by the way, has decided that, because we are playing truth or dare tonight, he will stay to help should we have any dares we have for anyone to pull with a man."

Roger crossed his arms over his bare chest and inclined his head towards the Princess. "My apologies, Princess, but they are trying to capture something they have no concept of."

"Obviously. Skip truth or dare, Minako, what is the purpose of this?"

"For us to enjoy a last night with you to ourselves. We will miss you Serenity, when you are wed to Endymion and living on Earth for part of the year."

"Roger, you may go."

He bowed and exited and Serenity launched herself into her friend's arms. "Thank you. I have had fun tonight. What else do you have planned for this evening?"

Rei pulled a wrapped box out from under the table. It was then that Serenity noticed the pile of gifts under the table and shook her head. "Endymion and I have already received gifts from people for our wedding - we do not need more."

Ami ginned slyly. "These are not for the two of you, Serenity; they are strictly for you. These are gifts you may find interesting to use on your honeymoon."

"Ami!"

Ami shrugged, grinning. "I know you are shocked I would say such a thing, but it is true. These will take you a long time to open and Minako is needed elsewhere for a while. We will talk while you open them."

Serenity embraced each of her friends, tears shining in her eyes. "Thank you," she murmured gratefully. "A girl could not ask for better friends than you."

--

Endymion sipped his drink as the Generals dealt with their cards. Three nights until his wedding and they'd decided to throw him a bachelor party. He smiled, feeling the effects of the strong alcohol slide through his body like a slow burning fire and discarded one of his cards. They were playing a friendly game of poker but the stakes were high. He tossed his chips onto the pile and raised the pot a fraction more. "Surely this is not all you've planned for this evening," he commented dryly.

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Returned Zoisite as he tipped back his cup and drained it. They'd been playing poker for a while now, considering it was the Prince's favorite game. Music was thrumming through the room, a low, bluesy kind of music that was a good background for a fun game.

The finished the hand, the pot being won by Kunzite and the music changed tone, the lights dimming and Endymion turned in his chair towards where the lighting was now focused, unable to see his cards. The door opened slightly and one, long shapely - obviously female - leg slipped in, bending seductively.

The Generals whistled, appreciating the view.

A hand curled slowly about the upper portion of the door, bare and petite, and ran gently down the side as if caressing a lover. Shifting in their chairs, the Generals leaned forward as the legs slid down over the side of the wood and to the floor, toes to heel and finally the muscle of her calf flexed as the leg supported her weight. A slim, alabaster arm came into view along with a shapely hip and a waterfall of sunshine hair that fell to the side of the one hip. The rest of the long leg moved into view, along with an almost sheer skirt that was short and tight on the hip, coming down to just above mid-thigh.

Relaxed and slightly intoxicated, they turned the music into an old style beat with lots of brass to it, making it good for strippers. A song came on the box, 'Patricia the Stripper' by an old artist and Jadeite cranked it up. The lyrics seemed to be missing but the tune throbbed through the room.

The one exposed leg began to tap the beat slightly and then she slid into the room, her walk deliberately provocative. Kunzite's jaw dropped open as he saw who it was. Endymion couldn't decide if he should laugh or simply sit back and enjoy the show as the young Sailor Venus, the Senshi of love and beauty, began to walk along to the music and then, to his shock, reached for the zipper running up the side of her skirt.

Four more jaws dropped as the music dropped into low, smoky tunes that wrapped seductively around the room and Venus ripped the skirt off, revealing pants that were skin tight, hugging slim hips and the tops of her thighs as if it had been sown to her skin, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her top remained the same but her shoes curved over her ankles, the black straps bracketing the slight bone and emphasizing the slender, flowing lines of her legs as she took two steps forwards, the high heels clicking on the floor. She twirled the fabric on one finger and then tossed it into the centre of the table before moving to Endymion and lifting one leg to rest on his thigh.

Endymion's eyes traced the tips of her painted toenails, up over her smooth leg, which seemed to go on forever, across the hot pants, over a trim stomach and upward to her face. He licked his lips and then grunted as she used him as a stepping stool, planting her weight firmly on his thigh and then using it to step onto the table. Lavender and jasmine floated behind her and he blinked, shifting in his chair as his eyes remained glued to her.

Venus snapped her fingers and the lights flared, blinding the generals and the Prince, as she jumped on the table, straight up and then landed in the splits. Her legs slide between Kunzite and Zoisite and Nephrite and Jadeite. Hands reached out to grasp firm muscle as she snapped her fingers again, plunging the room into darkness as the sounds of clasps being undone and zippers being pulled down echoed through the room...


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Endymion shifted from foot to foot as he stood at the fountain, fiddling with the cuffs on his shirt, the buckles on his armor and the way his hair fell over his forehead. As he reached for the buckle that held his sword in place on his hip, Kunzite's hand stopped his. "Quit fiddling, sire, I know you're nervous but this will not help."

"I know, I know - but what if she changes her mind? This is forever, Kunzite."

Kunzite laughed softly. "You've seen the way she looks at you, Endymion. Do you honestly think she'd change her mind this far in the game when she's put up with you for this long?"

Endymion grinned sheepishly. "A valid point - how much longer until this damn thing starts?"

"Another few minutes; relax - things will be fine."

Endymion took a deep breath, feeling the solid weight of his formal armor on his chest, arms and thighs and forced his feet to stop moving and resumed his silent, watchful stance as he waited for his bride. To his right stood the four Generals, all looking handsome in their formal uniforms, standing from Kunzite, to Zoisite, to Nephrite, down to Jadeite, who looked almost as nervous as the groom.

The Moon Gardens looked spectacular.

Shimmering silver, gold and blue hues danced in the lunar sunset, the Earth sparkling like a distance jewel in the blackness of space. Silver and gold roses lined the area, petals blanketing the ground and turning it into a sparkling carpet. No wind stirred the rose bushes; no lunar waves disturbed the serene landscape littered with chairs and tables filled with guests. A hushed murmur of voices accompanied the hum of the instruments as they played soft mood music, tuning up their instruments.

Queen Serenity and her older court were visible, mingling with the guests, and walking around slowly, sipping some kind of clear bubbly drink. The Terran guests had heard it referred to as champagne and the light flavor was pleasing to the palate - some kind of native Lunarian drink and it was a big hit among the guests.

A row was left wide open down the middle of the chairs, leading straight towards the fountain where Endymion and his Generals waited. At the other end were the double doors, frosted and decorated with two majestic looking rose bushes, gold and silver prominently glittering in the light and drawing more than a few curious eyes. In addition, the curtained off window above the doors drew more than a few curious stares and commanded the attention of the gentlemen at the altar, most of all.

Behind the thick white curtain, Serenity stood in front of the three-way mirror, looking at herself critically. "Are you certain this is supposed to trail so far behind, Minako?" She inquired as the other blonde was putting the finishing touches on the ringlets piled on top of her head.

Minako - dressed in a gown of light orange that had a tight top, billowing sleeves that tied at the wrist and a skirt that fell to her calves - nodded. "Hold still, Serenity. Yes, I am certain it is supposed to be like that, after all, it is an earth dress."

"You do not think the over coat is a bit much?"

Mina stepped back and grasped the tiara that was resting on a table close by and smiled at her cousin in the mirror. "Serenity, if it troubles you so remove it. The weather on the moon rarely requires a coat. Besides, without it you will be exposing as much skin as normal."

Serenity blew out a shaky breath. "I do not know if I can do this."

"Yes you can, you have been looking forward to this since you sneaked off to Earth and fell for the Terran Prince. You cannot have cold feet now - I will not allow it!"

Serenity laughed as Minako put the sparkling creation of diamonds, silver and white-gold on her head, securing a filmy piece of fabric behind her. The diamonds on the tiara glittered, reflecting the light as if the rose in which they were shaped was sparkling with an inner light. The white-gold moon entwined with it seemed to glow as brightly as the Earth that hung in the sky outside the covered window.

Lifting on hand to touch the delicate creation, she traced the design as Minako brought one layer of her veil up and over it to drop lightly over her face. She then straightened the back of Serenity's gown and stepped back, running a critical eye over her. The smile that blossomed on the younger Venus' face was appreciative. "You look gorgeous, cousin."

Turning slowly, Serenity smiled and her blue eyes were bright, shining behind the gossamer cloud. "Thank you, Minako. Have I forgotten anything?"

Minako raised her hand and ticked off the items. "Something blue - the ribbon holding your bouquet. Something borrowed," she motioned to the white fabric on Serenity's hands, "my gloves - I really do expect them back when you're finished. Something new is your gown and just about every other item you're wearing, except for your necklace and earrings, which covers the old. I think we managed to get everything, by earth customs at least. The tiara on your head shows off prominently the moon requirements."

"You are certain? I do not wish for anything to go wrong with this day."

Laughing, Minako went to peak out of the room and then opened the door. "Nothing will happen. Come on, it is time to start the ceremony!"

Following her cousin, Serenity clutched a bouquet of silver roses, with a single red in the very centre, with knuckles that were white beneath the concealing fabric. She was glad her gown was so billowing, for she was certain everyone would be able to see her shaking knees otherwise.

Minako paused at the opaque door as the others joined them. Ami's surprised gasp along with Makoto wiping away a tear and Rei's comment on how lovely she looked did much to boost Serenity's spirits.

The rest of the wedding party joined them shortly after, including Minako's father - King Arrowhail - who was to give her away. He swept into a low bow as he strode up to her and grasped one of her gloved hands, kissing the back of it. "My darling niece, you have never looked more radiant. My best wishes to you and your young man."

Smiling demurely, Serenity thanked him and accepted his arm gracefully as she clutched the bouquet in her hands, the pale blue ribbon dangling down a ways beneath her fingers. She trembled as the music began and her friends all exited before her, one by one. Finally the majestic tune of the Terran wedding march began and Serenity stepped into view, through the doors, which were thrown wide, and an audible gasp of surprise was heard from the assembled.

Her uncle looked dashing in his oranges and black Venus military dress, the flowing cape billowing out behind him, his medals flashing as he moved. His pants were pressed perfectly, his coat, orange with black trimming, cut to his trim body and his boots polished to a mirror finish. He smiled proudly, as if Serenity was his own daughter, as he escorted her slowly down the aisle.

Serenity saw Endymion waiting for her through a gauzy curtain and smiled as she saw his body go rigid in surprise. One hand that held her bouquet also, inconspicuously, held up the hem of her gown. Made from the fabric of the silver rose petals, the dress looked seamless and as a result was a flowing creation that was pure silver and left her shoulders and the slender column of her throat bare. A single golden gem sparkled from its place over top the gown between her breasts. The dress hugged her blossoming figure, emphasizing her young breasts and tiny waist, flaring out at her hips into a billowing skirt that was several layers deep and added a good extra foot on either side of her, but only made her look all the more lovely.

Tiny embroidered roses adorned each hemline, giving the dress the illusion of being made of moonbeams. The veil was of the same fabric of the dress and almost sheer, held in place by her tiara. Her golden locks were out of their usual hair style and piled on top of her head in a coiffure that gave her a good extra foot in height as the mass of curls flowed upwards and then tumbled down around her shoulders and past her waist to about her knees. Serenity felt like she was walking on air as her satin slipper whispered against the petals lining the aisle. Behind her trailed a river of silken fabric that whispered and barely dragged against the floor in the low atmosphere of the moon.

She was oblivious to the words spoken between her uncle and Endymion, only aware of the passing of her hand as Endymion accepted it and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. She looked at him through her veil and smiled, tears beginning to mist her eyes. As one, they turned towards the fountain and the gentleman standing there. As it was agreed, they would recite their own vows to the minister, but he would also say a few words to them and the assembled.

Serenity waited as she heard sniffling and people hushing each other from behind her. She belatedly remembered to hand her bouquet over to Mina who stood near her side for that purpose. The minister smiled and then opened his hands.

"Dear friends," he intoned for all to hear. "We are gathered here today to witness a historic even; The Joining of Two Nations. Indeed, it is a time for celebration, but I must tell you, that though these two will bring together the nations; it is not the nations they aim to please. Rarely has the universe seen a love that is so strong. Today's joining is that of two hearts already joined, of two souls forever bonded and one mind that will ever after remain the same. This ceremony is the legal part of the bond, for those of you who know these two young people; you have seen their love in action. Serenity, of the house of the Moon, and Endymion, of the house of Earth, recite your vows, freely given, as is the love the two of you so share."

Serenity turned to face Endymion and blinked hard, trying to get past the lump in her throat. "Endymion, my love, I stand here before you, not as a Princess, but as a woman. A woman who did not know what it was to live until the day she stumbled into your arms. So warm, so caring and so loving, I never want to leave. You have shown me, time and again, your loyalty and your love. To you I entrust my most precious treasures, my heart and soul, for all time, and never shall I look upon another."

Endymion grasped both of her hands in his and looked down at her through the veil, looking deep into the obscured pools of brilliant blue, he smiled. "Serenity, my Angel, you have made me happier than any man has a right to be. You have shown me courage, determination and a heart that has enough love to care for a flawed man, such as myself. I vow, beneath the Earth, which hangs in the sky above us, to do everything in my power never to be worthy of you. You are my heart and soul, Serenity, for now and for all time."

Sniffles and muffled sobs could be heard far off in the distance as the two continued to stare at each other. Endymion's hands somehow found the ends of her veil and pulled it gently over her head, revealing her angelic face and the two trails of tears she'd been trying to suppress. He leaned down and kissed her gently before the guests. Applause broke out as he pulled away.

"I was premature, I fear." He confessed in a soft tone, "I was supposed to slide my ring on your finger and yours on mine before I was to kiss you."

Serenity smiled, raising one hand to his face and gently cupping his cheek. "You may kiss me again, my love, once we have done so."

He chuckled softly, turning his face to kiss her hand. "I intend to."

Straightening and apologizing to the minister as he turned, he motioned for a small boy of no more than 7 to come forward. In his hands he bore a tiny satin pillow adorned with two rings. He offered the pillow to Serenity first, as he'd been taught, and Serenity unclasped the ring from the pillow and took Endymion's hand. Sliding the ring onto his ring finger of his left hand, her grip was slightly shaky, but she managed the task without a slip up.

Endymion paused only to pull off the glove that Minako had lent her before slipping her ring onto her find. Bending down, he captured her lips in another, quick kiss. He pulled back almost immediately. "I will kiss you properly later," he murmured softly and then offered her his arm as the minister announced them as man and wife and said a few more words to the assembled.

"As you are all witnesses to this union, my blessings and best wishes for the new lovely couple are freely given. May Selene and her sisters shine their favor on you for all of your days!" The minister clasped Endymion's shoulder and then leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Serenity's cheek. "Be well, my children."

Serenity smiled a radiant smile as she walked away from the fountain, and the minister, on the arm of her new husband. Applause and cheering greeted them as they traveled back down the aisle, rice and confetti raining down on them slowly. Endymion led her to the doors and they stepped through as they opened before them.

The Generals and the senshi paired off, following the newlyweds at a distance, into the main hall where the huge tables had been set for the grand ball that would ensue. Serenity and Endymion and their wedding party paused inside the doors, heading towards the hall where all was in readiness. Right before the doors they took up their places where they could greet the guests, starting the bride and groom and Queen Serenity, followed by their guardians.

If their friends noticed how the newlywed couple could barely keep their eyes off each other, they were discreet enough not to say anything.

The guests came in a few at a time from the gardens, each coming forward to wish the new couple a happy future. Serenity shifted in her slippers about half way through greeting the guests, her smile never fading or faltering as she slipped them off and rested her feet in the plush carpet set there for that very purpose. She accepted the kissing of her gloved hand as any Princess that was well bred and having had the training since birth. Something different and flattering was said to each guest, doing her best to sound sincere, but her gaze kept drifting to her new husband.

Once she even broke off in the middle of a sentence as he smiled at one of the women who were kissing his cheek. Entranced by his smile, her own guests exchanged knowing glances and continued on to greet the Queen and her entourage.

Serenity looked at Endymion as they were a slight break in the row of well-wishers and winced, shifting visibly from foot to foot.

"No much longer now," he told her smiling, wrapping an arm about her waist and lifting her off her feet. She felt herself being pulled towards him and nearly sighed with pleasure as his arms wrapped completely around her, keeping her off her aching feet.

Looking into each other in the eyes, they lost themselves in each other's gaze. Endymion's head descended and his lips captured hers in a gentle kiss, her eyes fluttering closed on a soft sigh of bliss.

Someone clearing their throat brought them down from the haven of pleasure and had them pulling apart. They opened their eyes as one and turned to look. Serenity paled instantly, her eyes warring between blue fire and ice-cold fear.

Ice hard red warred with blue as the two people standing in front of the couple looked at them silently. Endymion's grasp around her waist tightened as his gaze fell on the tall man, dressed in pure white, standing in front of them.

"Diamond." He said shortly. His free hand moved to the pommel of his sword, his eyes narrowing.

Prince Diamond nodded stiffly. "Endymion."

Serenity clung to Endymion's arm, her gaze focused mostly on Diamond until the woman on his arm caught her attention. A flash of flame colored hair swirled and she moved her gaze. She felt the heat of angry color rush to her face as her lips tightened. "Lady Beryl," she commented, attempting to sound pleasant as she greeted them. "Prince Diamond. Thank you for coming."

Endymion's fingers caressed the pommel of his sword as his shrewd gaze held Diamond's. He saw Beryl, but paid her no attention, deeming her unworthy of it. He caught the stiffening of her posture out of the corner of his eye but didn't allow a smirk of pleasure to crease his lips. "I do not know who invited you, but my wife and I do not wish for you to be here."

"On the contrary, good Prince," Diamond said casually, clamping his free hand over Beryl's, keeping her hand secured to his arm and his hand away from the ceremonial weapon he wore on his belt. "Princess Serenity invited me not a month ago, Earth time, to this event. She and her mother made it very clear that the Moon Kingdom would be very disappointed if we failed to show."

"That does not explain the Lady Beryl's presence." Serenity told him, her eyes flashing fire. Her fear of him seemed to be completely buried beneath her wrath.

"I am, naturally, her escort. All of the noble houses of Earth were invited some time ago, from my understanding of things,"

Endymion frowned. "Unfortunately, this is true. I would advise the both of you not to cause trouble if you intend to remain. You may, but if you think to be the source of mischief, leave now before I have you removed by the guards."

Serenity nodded, her gaze never leaving Beryl's as the two women exchanged stares that clashed and sparked. "I will back and order any action that my husband deems is necessary. Stay, if you so please, but no longer than necessary, for you are not welcome here."

Diamond grasped her hand in a bruising grip and raised the gloved fingers to his lips. "Your wish is my command, Princess," he told her softly, his eyes tough as Lunarian ore.

She tugged her hand from his grip, refusing the urge to smack him and made a mental note to have the gloves burned later... but not to forget to buy Minako a new pair. He nodded to them stiffly, Beryl inclining her head in a mocking imitation and they moved into the waiting reception room.

Serenity turned, shaking, in Endymion's arms and wrapped her arms firmly around him, closing her eyes as he held her tight. "I hate him," she whispered.

"Serenity, love, look at me," he said softly, reaching up to nudge her chin up so that he was looking into her closed eyes. She opened her eyes to find his midnight blues searching hers. "Forget him. This is our day - do not let them tarnish our happiness by being here. He can never have you. He never _could _have you. I love you, Serenity. You know it - and he knows it - and it makes him jealous. The same is true for Beryl. You love me and she knows I can never be hers. Not under spell or otherwise. I belong to you, my love, and it makes them furious."

"It does, does it not?" Her grin was purely possessive as she reached up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, her fears and worries vanishing in an instant on the soft lunar breeze.

Endymion kissed her back but pulled away and set her on her feet. "We have a few more guests to greet, Angel, and then a reception to attend. But I, for one, cannot wait until I have you to myself tonight."

She blushed, lowering her eyes modestly. He suppressed a groan as she looked up at him through her lashes, the look unconsciously coy. "Would you think less of me if I said I share your sentiments?"

He shook his head. "Not in the slightest. Come. We are keeping people waiting." He turned away from her towards the newest couple; who came forward to meet them as their attention turned outwards again.

Serenity, with little else to do, followed his lead. For the next half hour they greeted the last of the guests, finally going to freshen up as the Queen told them they could have a few moments to themselves.

--

Nerves attacked as Serenity placed her had on the arm of her new husband while they waited to be announced into the reception.

"You look so radiant," Endymion told her in a hushed tone.

She smiled a dazzling smile at him. "And you look dashing."

They shared a smile as the doors opened and they stepped through, making their way to the head table amongst applause. Endymion held Serenity's chair as she was about to be seated and then went against all decorum and planted a lingering kiss on her lips as he moved around to take his own. The gathered guests loved it, some gasping, some laughing but all applauding politely. There was even one wolf whistle from the head table as Endymion pulled away from his blushing bride and took his seat.

With the head table sitting, the guests resumed their seats, the sound of chairs scraping against the polished marble floors echoing through the chamber. Finally the noise died down and Queen Serenity rose from her seat next to her daughter, her pure white gown reflecting the lights and sparkling from the millions of diamonds it had taken to make it. The heavy material draped her elegant figure, her hair framing her body in elegant silver waves. The effect lent her a surreal air that left many gasping for breath. Still, beside her radiant daughter, the Queen paled in comparison.

There was something about a bride that could not be out done by any other beauty.

"Friends; honored guests. I welcome you to this joyous occasion. It is my honor to be the first to speak. Not only on behalf of my daughter," she paused to smile down at Serenity, "but also on behalf of my new son-in-law. I have known this young man for just shy of a year and in all of that time I have never known him to treat anyone without the respect due to them. In absence of his parents at this occasion, I feel it is my duty to welcome him properly to our family here on the moon. Endymion, Serenity, please stand."

They stood, looking at the Queen curiously as she made a motion and the elder senshi rose to their feet. The younger stood at her next motion and, as one, all of the senshi walked forward to stand in front of the main table. In the middle they turned as one, their gowns swirling about their legs in a maze of blue, gold, orange, green and red gowns.

Serenity and Endymion watched entranced as the senshi formed a line, perpendicular to the table, and then knelt as one, completely silent.

Down on one knee, their right arms going across their chests to place a clenched first over their heart, they bowed their heads. "Prince Endymion of Earth and of the Moon, we, the senshi and protectors of the Queen and Princess salute you." They stood, raising their heads but keeping the arm across their chests, crossing it with the other as they began to glow with the individual colors of their home planets, "As a member of the royal family, we pledge our allegiance to you, should you need of us in the days to come."

The elder senshi stopped speaking and there was a pause where you could have heard a pin drop as the younger senshi stepped out in front and extended their hands, each holding a replica of the stones they wore in their tiaras when in battle uniforms. "To you, our Prince, we present these symbols of our loyalty. As a protector of the Princess, we extend now our protection to you and vow, on our lives, to protect you as we do our mistress." They bowed their heads as they placed the stones on the table in front of Endymion.

The younger senshi stepped back and into line, dropping to one knee with the elders as the Prince carefully picked up the stones and held them in his palm, feeling the heat and flowing energy that cackled about them. He looked at each in turn and nodded once, accepting the gifts and pledge of protection as he placed the stones in the back of his glove, feeling them warm and tingling against his skin.

The senshi remained kneeling and Endymion looked at the Queen questioningly. Surely this was finished, was it not?

The Senshi rose as one and then moved back to their seats.

They stood behind their chairs as the Generals rose and then moved to the front of the table and bowed low to the table, Kunzite approaching first.

"As the senshi of the Princess have vowed their protection to our Prince, we, the protectors of the Prince, now so vow our protection to the Princess. Princess Serenity," he bowed again, "I vow to honor and protect you until the last of my breath leaves my body." He bowed again and moved to one side.

Zoisite moved forward and bowed low. "As a protector of the Prince, I vow to serve and protect Princess Serenity until death." He bowed again and then moved to stand beside Kunzite. Nephrite and Jadeite followed suite, each giving their pledge of protection to the Princess as their leaders did. Finally, they bowed as one and removed themselves back to their seats.

Serenity brushed back tears and looked at her mother.

The Queen smiled slightly. "Please, be seated," she said softly, her voice carrying to the bride and groom for all its lack of volume.

Serenity and Endymion resumed their seats and he reached under the table to squeeze her hand. She brushed away a another tear and smiled at him, warmed by the General's public pledge, for - though Endymion did not know it - they had been protecting her well before this.

The Queen continued as the murmurs of surprise and amazement rippled through the crowd. Never had some of those present even seen the guards, let alone heard them take another into their net of protection!

"With a heat on wings of gladness, I present to you our reason for this gathering. Ladies and gentle sirs: my daughter, Princess Serenity and her husband, Prince Endymion."

She motioned to them and the crowd applauded again. Finally Queen Serenity raised one hand for silence, and the clapping died down.

"Last, before my turn to speak has come and gone, I wish to share with you a letter that Endymion's mother, the Queen of Earth, has written for this occasion. She and her husband could not be with us today due to the impending birth of a child." Serenity reached out to one side and a court guard stepped forward, bowed low, and then handed her the single sheet of parchment.

"My friends and honored guests, with a heavy heart it is that I write to you today. My only son, Endymion has been wed to the loveliest and kindest soul I have ever met and, alas, I am unable to join him in this happy occasion. I wished to come, but a complication has arisen and I am unable to attend. I have but a few words of wisdom to pass to the newlywed couple as they begin their new lives together in a time that could turn, very swiftly, into darkness. Live each day as if it is the only one you have together, for you may not have tomorrow. Love each other with everything in you, as you do now, forever, and your love will never die or age, but deepen in its beauty. And finally, honor each other and treat each other with respect, for trust and respect are the keys to a happy marriage, though I foresee many difficulties ahead for the two of you in this time. Endymion, my son and Serenity, my new daughter-in-law, be happy above all else. It is with a bursting heart that I pray for you to be happy. With all of my blessings, my children, I congratulate you on your wedding day."

Queen Serenity folded the note over as she finished reading it and passed it back to the waiting guard. She resumed her seat as the crowd began to murmur back and forth again, watching the Prince and Princess. Someone in the crowd began to hit their crystal glass with a knife and soon the room was filled with the sound of tinkling crystal. Endymion smiled and rose to his feet, bringing Serenity to hers and then swooped down and caught her lips in a sizzling kiss as the ringing continued. Finally it died away and they pulled apart, retaking their seats.

Minako, the princess of Venus stood, and smiled at Serenity and Endymion. "My cousin, Princess Serenity, came to me about three months ago and asked if I would stand up with her on the day of her wedding. To honor me with such a request was amazing - and how could I turn her down? Especially knowing that with the job of being her Maid of Honor, by Terran terms, I would be able to speak now, at the reception, about some of the most embarrassing moments in her life. Of which myself, or at least one of my guardian companions, has usually been present. With the numerous occasions I have shared with her, one in particular has come to mind in the last few days."

She paused to take a sip of her water and then continued, her blue eyes twinkling with mischief and remembered mirth. "Serenity and I were but six or seven at the time, however in those days she and I switched places more often than not. Often, I would sit next to my aunt and even she could not tell I was not Serenity. The day I speak of is the first day that Serenity tried to sneak away from the palace. Or should I say, the first day she tried to sneak away and was caught."

Laughter twittered through the crowd as Minako gathered her thoughts for a moment and then continued. "She bribed me with a special treat that the cook used to make for us, some kind of long lost earth recipe for something called sugar cookies - which, by the way, are excellent. Anyway, on this day Serenity wanted to get out of having to greet the Prince and Princess of the planet Mars. All did not go according to plan though. When we traded places, Serenity used to do my hair and I hers, this day I made the mistake of placing a pink bow in her hair and she forgot to add the pearls around the odangos." She pointed to her head, referring to the royal hair style.

"Of course, this was also the seventh or eighth time that we senshi were supposed to meet for our training, but also to be introduced to the newest member of our team. Serenity and I made a mistake of wearing the same outfits - she by forgetfulness that she was not supposed to be Princess - and I by the same token that I was lamenting my missed lessons. On our way out of my room, we headed to the cook, for I wanted my cookies first, and Serenity proceeded to eat most of them while I had my own three or four. As we walked out of the kitchen, the royal guards and Queen Serenity found us, and Princess Serenity had had so many cookies that her dress popped open at the back, tearing the seams, and fell off her right there in the middle of the hall way! I, being in her guise, fell to the ground laughing and before I could stop anything she let loose a wail that had her proving that she was the Princess. The crescent moon that is now a permanent mark on her forehead blazed to life and shone brilliantly. I have never, in all of my life, seen my friend and cousin more embarrassed than when that dress popped off from her eating too many sweets!"

Laughter and applause followed Minako down as she retook her seat. She glanced at Serenity to find the bride flushed crimson at the retelling and just smiled.

Minako looked over as Kunzite stood and nodded to the crowd. "Most of you do not know me or my fellow Generals. We are the guardians of Endymion and have known him in good times and in bad and now, it is my turn to relate a particularly embarrassing moment of my dearest friend, as is the right of the Best Man. Endymion is the bravest man I have ever known, but the day I remember best is one where he was challenged to a dual by a woman."

Endymion groaned and shook his head, his ears turning red already as he knew where this was going.

Kunzite continued. "The truly magnificent part of this story is the stake of the match. Endymion, you see, was quite taken with this young woman at the time and had hoped to marry her in years to come. As Prince, though, he has been taught that women as not to indulge in sword play but were to be coddled and to work at more feminine pursuits. The stakes of this dual were that, should the Prince beat the Lady Caryn, they would be wed on the day of his 18th birthday. Should she end up the victor, he would have nothing further to do with her. In the first few moments of the fight, we, his Generals," he motioned to the other three, "knew he was overmatched. For, though the Prince did indeed fight well, but he did not want to strike a woman, which would be considered cowardly. The Lady Caryn did not take kindly to this and struck at him without remorse."

Kunzite paused to take a swallow of his drink and then continued as he replaced the glass on the table. "Lady Caryn was a woman of true values and weakness was not something she would tolerate in anyone. As the fight progressed, Endymion kept backing away until finally, Lady Caryn dropped her blade and lunged at him, sending him over and into the central pool of the courtyard. The Lady was heralded as the winner and a soaking wet Prince Endymion had to pull himself out of the pool and kiss her hand in front of all the assembled. What's worse is that his armor rusted from being in the water and when Lady Caryn left that night to never return, he was stuck in it for more than a week!"

Chuckles and giggles followed the statement as Kunzite sat down. He nodded once to the prince, smiling slightly at the deadly look Endymion sent his way and then relaxed in his chair as the Prince and Princess rose to speak.

"Well, it would seem that our friends have had the opportunity to share out most embarrassing moments," commented Endymion dryly, bringing around another bout of laughter from the crowd. "Serenity and I would now like to offer you a retelling of how we first met."

A murmur went through the crowd, for their meeting had been much speculated about since their engagement had been proclaimed.

Serenity nodded, smiling gently up at her husband as she blushed softly. "To my dismay, it is another episode of breaking the rules. Since before I was born, travel between Earth and the Moon had been forbidden - as I am sure all of you know. I wanted to know why, and so I traveled down to Earth impulsively one night. I emerged from my moonbeam in a planet with a harder gravity and an abundance of colors that would forever stay with me. Never had I seen so many colors! At least, that was my first impression until the gravity of the Earth brought me, literally, to my knees."

Endymion squeezed her fingers, smiling down at her as he took up the thread of the story. "I was in a private place of my own when Serenity appeared in that moonbeam, and I thought I was looking at an Angel. In a fashion I have never dropped that vision of her. She _is _an Angel, in every way, shape and form, to my thinking. I saw her there, met her gorgeous blue eyes and was lost forever. From that moment on my heart has been hers. For most of the night, until the setting of the moon, I showed her the small wonders of the Earth I constantly forget about. When she sees it, it is as though I am looking through a window at something completely new. My first meeting with Serenity ended with the setting of the Moon and the disappearance of the moonbeams, but we stand here before you today as man and wife." He smiled again, this time at the crowd. "The Angel of my heart is truly mine, from now until forever."

They sat down to a silent audience that was sniffling and wiping away tears at the little detailed, but moving story of young love. Finally the bells were rung and food was brought in to all the tables. The feasting began, and as the guests were fed, the bride and groom were stolen away to have their portraits painted. Near the end of the meal, they were returned to the head table in time to cut into a cake that was six layers tall and covered in yellow and green frosting.

Two small figures, miniature replicas of the Prince and Princess stood together on top of the cake facing each other under a large heart. Their initials were on the top layer, entwined, and their names were on the bottom, along with a huge red rose surrounding it, the symbol of their love. They cut into the cake together and, seeing as it was a real cake, quickly gave the task of handing out cake to everyone to another. They retired back to their seats to eat what someone had thoughtfully put on their plates, taking their time so not to draw attention.

The band started playing softly in the background as the last of the cake was cleared away. Endymion pushed away from the table and then turned to his wife, bowed and offered her his arm. Smiling, she accepted it gracefully as he helped her from her chair and then led her onto the dance floor that was rapidly growing in size as the tables were cleared to leave the ballroom open for dancing. They flowed together as the strains of a soft love song filled the room, bringing them to their own little world and Endymion pulled her close into his body, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she laid her head on his chest with a contented sigh, closing her eyes. They swayed as one to the music, allowing themselves to be caught up in a moment in time to the soft strains of the piano and violin.

Finally the music drifted away and Serenity pulled away with a resigned sigh. She really didn't want to move but she curtseyed to him and then accepted the dance with her uncle as Endymion offered his arm to her mother.

And on went the dancing until, at last, the rest of the guests were allowed onto the floor. Endymion quickly found Serenity and pulled her into his arms for the first dance where they could mix with the guests. It was a faster tune, but having her in his arms, even for those short moments, was a touch of heaven as they moved about the floor. One song blended into another and Serenity and Endymion had to take different partners, as protocol dictated. Endymion found himself somehow dancing with Beryl, while Serenity found she couldn't get away from Diamond.

"I can't believe you married her," Beryl remarked casually and in low tones to Endymion. "She is nothing compared to me. I mean, what does she have - besides being heir to the Moon Kingdom - that I don't?"

"Class?" Suggested Endymion, not at all enjoying the dangerous game she was playing. "Honesty; decency and a heart made for love."

Beryl looked at him slyly. "A heart made for love? Surely you can't think of bedding her. She is flat as a board!"

Endymion went more rigid and only training allowed him not to grab Beryl and throw her across the room. "Some of us look beyond curves and batting eyes, Lady Beryl," he told her, his tone menacing, "and if you continue on this course, I will have you removed from the palace."

Beryl tossed her head but held her tongue as she finished the dance with him. Turning stiffly she walked away. _You have not seen the last of me, good prince, oh no, just you wait. A war is coming and one way or another, she will not have you_. She waited as Diamond danced again with the Princess, signaling to him without words that she was ready to go.

--

Diamond nodded imperceptibly to Beryl and turned back to Serenity. "He does not deserve you," he insisted again. "How can you not see that all he wants is your kingdom?"

Serenity's lips flattened into a thin line as she looked at him. She was shaking from fear and anger, but, thankfully, her anger was winning out. "If you persist, Diamond..." she warned, letting the threat hang.

"What, you will have your new husband toss me out on my ear? Come now, Serenity, you know I could give you all you desire, I do not see why you chose him over me!"

"There was no choice to make," she told him scathingly."I love Endymion and my heart chose for me."

"No!" His denial was venomous, his tone low. "He does not love you back for all his pretty words. He will make you cry, Serenity, mark my words. When you beg me to come back for you, I will not."

She smiled sweetly as she planted her feet and refused to move. "Get out. I have no wish to listen to your slandering of my husband on my wedding day. If you do not leave of your own accord, I will have you removed."

Diamond looked at her, narrowing his eyes. "This is not over Serenity. Just you remember, you started this by denying me, but I will be the one to finish it." He turned and walked away from her, directly to Beryl and they left promptly.

Serenity felt solid arms slide around her waist accompanied by the familiar rush of sensations, and leaned back. "Endymion, my love, they have finally left."

"So I see. Did he threaten you?"

She turned in his arms as he whisked her back into the dance. "He did. He said he would 'finish this'. Though I do not know what that means."

He nodded once, sharply. "Beryl made the same threat to me. I fear, my love, that this road we will be traveling will not be easy."

Stretching up on tip toe she smiled, close to his mouth. "With you beside me, I have no fear of traveling that road." Taking the baby step to the tops of his boots, she planted a lingering kiss on his lips, one he eagerly returned.

"Do you think it would be proper, yet, for us to be on our way?" He inquired when she was back on her feet and they were once again dancing.

"Not yet. In another hour or so."

He groaned as if in pain. "I ache to hold you without an audience, are you positive?"

"Soon, my love, you will have me to yourself."

"Not soon enough," he replied, his grip around her waist tightening ever so slightly. "Not soon enough."

Serenity stepped closer to him and to everyone watching, the smile that graced her lips revealed exactly how she felt about this union.

Perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rating: M - for adult situations/Hentai – do not read if you are uncomfortable with these kinds of situations**

_Epilogue_

Endymion scooped Serenity up in his arms as they crossed over the threshold of their honeymoon cottage.

Far away, the Earth hung above the molten yellow atmosphere, looking like a tiny marble lost in a void and the Moon, on the far side of the earth, wasn't visible. The atmosphere of the paradise around them was perfect. No birds trilled, no insects buzzed, the weather was cool, just enough so to encourage everyone to stay indoors and curl up by a fire.

Serenity giggled as Endymion carried her inside, goose bumps rising on her arms and sending a chill through her body from the unusual weather. Weather on the Moon was moderated and they knew neither cold, cold winters nor hot, hot summers.

Endymion kicked the door closed behind him with the heel of his boot, lowering his head to kiss his new bride. Her arms, already around his neck, tightened as she returned his kiss with unrestrained passion, one of her hands slipping into the nest of black hair that covered his head.

Serenity sighed against his mouth, jerking slightly in surprise when her feet touched the ground as she hadn't even notice he'd let go of her legs. The second thought to register was that his hands were the only thing holding her up, one wrapped around her shoulders, the other about her waist. He finally pulled away to bury his face in the side of her neck, his breathing hot and irregular on her sensitive skin.

"Endymion." Her breathing was just as hard and irregular as his. "Please..."

He held her tightly against him. "Later my love, for now just let me hold you."

Nodding once, she closed her eyes to focus on her breathing as she felt the hot flow of her blood slowly back down to the simmering of a banked fire. Finally her knees regained their starch and she was capable of standing on her own so she relaxed her grip on Endymion slightly. He let her go, but didn't release her hand as he looked around the cottage which was to be their retreat for the next month - a boon of being Royalty.

It was small - much smaller than either of them was used to; two floors with six rooms. Intimate.

The living room was beautifully decorated in muted oranges and browns. A loveseat sat in front of the fireplace, two chairs, a coffee table and a large part of the wall was occupied by a woodpile. The main window had thick curtains that would give the room the feel of being completely isolated. A small kitchen was off the living room, along with a large bathroom. In the bathroom was a chute for their dirty linens and laundry leading to an underground wash facility. Upstairs consisted of another sitting room, this one holding only a couch and coffee table and ankle deep carpets covered everything but the tiny kitchen and bathroom which were covered instead in tile.

Another bathroom was connected to the bedroom and held a large tub, sunken into the floor, with enough space for four or five people. The whole bathroom was done in black and orange-gold. The bedroom held a dresser, armoire, and a four-poster kind sized bed which took up one whole corner of the room. Another fireplace with a large cushion before it decorated part of the room. Mirrors covered that corner and a balcony led off the main room, overlooking a river of molten lava.

Barren treks of land offered a spectacular view of the crevices and chasms that dotted the landscape. Volcanoes sprouted fire and ash into the heavens but did little to help heat or cool the temperature. The surface of the planet Venus wasn't as pretty as Earth or the moon, but it held its own certain charm about it. In the distance the royal palace lay, surrounded by orange, brown and gold plants that seemed to cover large areas of the planet but remain distant from the places where the volcanoes reigned.

Endymion took Serenity on a tour of the small house, bringing their luggage up when she insisted she wanted to look around the bedroom. He picked up both of their cases, all four, and carried them upstairs, unsure of what he would find when he arrived. What he wasn't expecting to see her standing, shivering, on the balcony her golden hair being pushed and pulled by the Venus winds. Placing their cases at the foot of the bed, he walked over and wrapped his arms about her from behind.

"What do you see?"

Leaning back into him was unconscious as she answered. "A planet that needs healing - but has a unique beauty all its own."

He smiled, kissing her above one ear. "Know what I see?" he whispered.

She shivered and this time he knew it wasn't from the cold as she stuttered. "W-what do y-you see?"

"The most gorgeous creature I have ever laid eyes on. One that wants to help but knows this world does not want nor need it."

Blushing prettily, she turned in his arms and looked up at him through her lashes. "I am nervous," she admitted shyly. "We have been alone before, but this... feels different."

"It is different." He gently lifted her chin so he could look down into her eyes. "I am just as nervous as you, Angel. I have waited for you, dreamed of having you for so long I am terrified of waking up at any moment to find out this is just another dream."

"Truly?"

Nodding, he dropped a light kiss on her nose. "Truly. But we will not take this any faster than you wish."

Pausing as she moved to slide her arms about his waist, she pulled back, tilting her head at him. "Could you remove your armor, Endymion? We are all alone and it does pinch sometimes."

His smile was rakish before he tugged her inside, latching the balcony doors behind them. "Help me?"

"Surely you do not _need_ my help."

"There are too many buckles and snaps for me to be able to get them all off in a decent amount of time."

"My penance?" she teased with a grin and a giggle. "For asking you to remove it?"

"Perhaps; here, start with this one." He stood before her and showed her quickly how to undo the straps that held his forearm protectors on. Mimicking his movement on the other one had both of his forearms clear of the metal in seconds.

"This is easy," she told him impishly, crouching to get at the buckles holding on his thigh plates.

Endymion swallowed hard, his mouth going dry and was suddenly questioning his rash impulse to let her help. She quickly undid the straps as he worked on his shoulder plates, trying to distract himself from her crouched position. Looking up at him, he could feel her warm fingers curled around the back of one of his thighs. "Can I just removed the straps completely or do you wish to slide them off as you did on your arm bracers?"

"Just pull the straps out." He told her, his voice strained. Nodding, she did as he asked, quickly stripping him of his leg armor. Straightening as he was undoing the last of the straps holding on his breastplate, Serenity arched her eyebrows as he cursed under his breath - it was stuck.

"Problems, Endy?"

"Serenity, love, could you make sure I got this strap?" He bent so she could reach.

Probing gently with her fingers, she clucked her tongue as she found the problem. "You managed to get it stuck. Hold on for a moment and I will free it for you."

Her fingers worked between the plates and managed to ease the twisted strap free. He finally groaned from the strain and pulled the heavy metal piece off. Smiling delightedly, she swept his form with eager eyes, pleased to have him out of his tin plating. "I like you much better like this," she told him softly as she stepped up to him and circled his waist with her arms.

Endymion pulled her closer, as relieved as she to have his armor gone, but on some level he felt like he'd been stripping away his layers of self control at the same time. He slid one hand up her back, over her bare skin to cradle the back of her head as he gently brought it forward to rest on his chest. A sigh escaped her lips, sweetly painful to him as he felt her every movement and his other hand stole around her waist.

"Thank you for your help," he said after a while, feeling a bit foolish for saying it.

She raised her head, her eyes half closed, "It was in my best interest," she said with a soft smile, "This way I can touch you without having to worry about encountering your tough shell."

He wondered if she was talking about his physical armor but let the comment pass. "Come, let us go downstairs and build a fire. The air in here is chilly."

Nodding, she didn't object when he drew her to him and walked downstairs with her tucked against his side. Her smile was contented as she laid her head on his shoulder and thought about the night ahead. Whatever should happen, she was sure she was going to be making a few discoveries before the night was through.

--

Serenity watched Endymion from her place on the couch where she was curled up, her light blue leisure gown spread out about her like a cloud, her feet tucked beneath her, as she played with a lock of her hair. She had yet to remove the pins holding her hair up and her neck was beginning to ache. Tilting her head sideways as Endymion knelt and leaned forward, his slacks tightening across his backside and she couldn't help but admire the shape. Her cheeks burned with sudden color as he sat back and she turned her gaze away.

"It is alright to look, even to touch," he told her mildly without turning to look at her as he coaxed the small fire to ignite bigger pieces of wood.

Her face burned brighter and she bit her lip, darting a look back at him. The rustle of his clothing translated him movements as he rose from his crouch, the wood snapping in the fireplace as it caught and began to burn. Moving to sit beside her, he gathered her in his arms.

She went willingly, resting her head on his shoulder, and giving her neck a bit of a break.

"Does this not hurt your neck?" He asked suddenly, lifting one hand to gently massage the back of her scalp.

"It does. I just do not wish to face the problem it will be to take it down," His hand move gently into her hair and began picking at the pins holding it in place. "You do not have to..."

He bent his head and cut her off with a gentle kiss. "I want too. I love taking your hair down and watching it pool around you like a golden halo. Fitting - for an Angel."

Blushing, she smiled. "I am not an Angel." She lifted her hands to his chest and traced his muscles as his hands continued to free her hair from the constricting coiffure. "If I was, I would not be thinking about you in the way I am."

His chuckle was low and rumbled through his chest. "I am glad I am not the only one."

Relief was almost immediate as the mass tumbled down around her shoulders, carrying a gentle honeysuckle scent that had Endymion closing his eyes to inhale. "You, my dear, smell good enough to eat."

Despite his gentle half-tease, his fingers continued to work their magic as they massage her neck and scalp. A smile crossed her lips and she almost purred under the soothing motion of his hand. Her neck went boneless and a small sound of pleasure escaped from the back of her throat. "That feels just _lovely _having it down," she said quietly, her voice low and muted by the fabric of his shirt.

Endymion smiled and reached into the cushions at his side, pulling her hairbrush from between the cushions to begin brushing her hair.

Her eyes popped open as the tines of the brush connected with her head and she looked at his smiling face. "Where did you get that?"

"I snagged it when you were not looking. Relax and let me pamper you."

Sliding off the couch, she moved to sit on the floor, her extraordinarily long hair lying out behind her as she was careful not to sit on the ends. Endymion pulled most of the mass and the back of her head onto his lap as he began to work his way through the golden mess. Her eyes closed and he could _feel_ the way having someone else brush her hair relaxed her.

"Serenity?" he asked after awhile, gently running his fingers over her cheek. She looked as if she'd fallen asleep and - as much as he was loathe to wake her - the fire was starting to die and needed tending.

"Hmmm?"

The sleepy sound to her voice confirmed his suspicions and he laughed softly, sliding off the couch and wrapping one arm gently under her knees, the other around her shoulders, and lifted her into his arms. He dropped a tender kiss on her nose as she curled into his body and snuggled his shoulder with her head. He deposited her on the couch, careful not to get her hair caught on anything and then went to tend to the fire.

He felt her eyes on him before he turned and caught her sleepy blues watching him with an almost dreamy look. Smiling at her, he turning back to poke the fire and, instead of coaxing it back into bigger flames, he separated it. Serenity was in no shape for a long night in front of the fire. Straightening, he brushed his hands on his pants before turning and walking back to the couch. She looked up at him sleepily, one hand curled under her head, the other resting beside her face as she watched him and he felt his heart melt.

"You look adorable," he told her, crouching to brush her bangs out of her eyes.

Yawning, she covered one her mouth with one hand. "I am tired," she admitted reluctantly. This night was something dreams were made of and she had no wish for it to end. "It has been a busy day."

"Stressful, but wonderful, too." He agreed. Collecting her in his arms again, he lifted her easily from the couch. She snuggled closer to him, one arm going around his back, the other curling in the fabric of his shirt right over his heart as he carried her upstairs.

The finger that rested on his back played unconsciously with the soft fabric of his shirt as she sighed softly, content to be in his arms. Her head turned and she placed a gentle kiss on his chest, looking up at him through heavy lashes. He looked down at her as he nudged the door to their room open and then kicked it closed with his foot. She slid the hand on his chest upwards and gently curled it around his neck, applying a bit of pressure to tug him down as she raised her head for his kiss. He obliged and, glancing in the general direction he wanted to go, ducked his head and captured her lips in a kiss that was full of promise.

Serenity moaned softly, her fingers digging into the wealth of black silk at the nape of his neck and strained her neck to increase the pressure. He was taking his time about it and kissed her lips gently, nibbling at her bottom lip. She made a sound of protest when he nipped at each corner of her lips and then kissed her eyelids and the tip of her nose. He chuckled, teasing her by hovering his lips just over hers and flicking his tongue across hers but moving away when she made a move to increase the pressure of the teasing caress.

"Not fair," she gasped as the hand under her knees played with the sensitive skin of her inner thighs through her dress. His other hand - the one resting gently on her ribcage - was a few aching centimeters below where she wanted it and moved across her ribs as if counting them even as they stroked in a circular motion that neither moved down nor up.

"What is not fair?" he asked, his breath feathering across her lips as his knees hit the edge of the bed.

"That." She moved to kiss him but he shifted away playfully.

"This?" He asked her, his voice carrying a note of amusement as he moved to kiss her but planted only the tiniest of kisses on the corner of her mouth.

Nodding, she affected an injured look when he didn't kiss her but the look quickly changed to a sigh when he nibbled his way down her chin and up to one of her ears, tugging gently on the earlobe with his teeth and sucking on it to sooth it. She didn't realize he had moved her until she felt the feather mattress give way and Endymion's weight follow her down. He lay next to her, teasing responses out of her patiently as he nibbled on her earlobe.

Serenity turned her face and caught his lips in a fierce kiss that was both demanding and passionate, telling him she loved his teasing but it was taking its toll on her senses and driving her wild. He matched her kiss, returning it with a fire all his own and pressed her into the soft mattress. She moved beneath him as his upper body covered hers and her hands raked over his chest, her nails digging into his skin slightly and he shivered as a couple of them trailed over his nipples. He pulled away and she whimpered, her hands tugging him back by twisting in his shirt.

Catching her lips again, this time he coaxed them open with his tongue as he ran it over the seam of her lips. Her mouth welcomed his with a moan and he angled his head across hers, fitting their lips perfectly together as he deepened the kiss. Her tongue stroked against his as he explored the reaches of her mouth, tasting her sweetness and drinking from her, feeling his whole body shudder as her hands slid across his chest again, one up to entwine her delicate fingers in his hair, the other around his waist as if to tell him not to move. He pulled back by fractions, and planted a gentle kiss on her lips as he left them entirely.

He propped his elbows on either side of her, looking down at her kiss-bruised mouth with a smile as she stroked the hair at his nape with cool fingers. Her whole body was fairly thrumming with energy as she sucked in fast breaths, trying to refill her lungs and calm her racing heart. A gentle finger traced down the side of her face, drinking in the sight of her. "You are... so beautiful," he murmured, almost to himself.

Looking into his eyes she could read his sincerity, and it made her smile, her fingers tracing the firm line of his jaw, "You are very sweet, my Prince."

"Do you want to go through with this?" His tone was serious, contemplating. "I do not want to frighten you, Angel, but I can sleep on the couch if you would like me too."

She shook her head as much as she could and raised both arms to encircle his neck, her hair spread out beneath her like a shining blanket of silk, answering him honestly. "I do not wish to sleep alone, this night."

He chuckled and dipped his head to kiss her briefly, needing to warn her. "We will not be doing much sleeping should we share the same bed."

Stroking his face, she tugged it gently towards hers, a smile playing about her lips even though her cheeks were tinged with color. "I did not intend to sleep much this night all of the promises you have made to me."

"And what promises are those?"

Her lashes fluttered over her eyes shyly. "The ones your eyes make when you look at me. They are midnight and bottomless and promise pleasure and adventure beyond anything I have ever seen."

"Oh."He stared at her, wondering when she'd learned to read him so well for half a second before dipping his head. "You mean these promises?"

Gently biting her neck, he nipped at the velvet soft skin and causing a tremor to run through her body. Her head fell to one side, exposing unblemished alabaster skin and he took the unspoken invite, kissing and sucking softly on her neck as he nibbled his way over the pounding pulse point. He flicked his tongue over the rapid beat of her heart and then bit her gently, one hand grasping the sheets to the side of her head in a death grip as he fought to keep it light and easy so not to scare her. Her pulse accelerated under his tongue as he gently sucked on her neck.

His desire warred with his self control but he fought with everything in his heart and soul, reminding himself over and over than this was to be her first time - and that simple reminder gave him more control than he'd ever thought possible. Slowly working his way down to her collarbone, he slipped his tongue into the delicate indent at the base of her throat and elicited a moan from her. He nibbled his way to her shoulder and bit down, careful not to bite too hard.

She shivered, and he soothed her skin with his tongue before moving back to her neck and up to her earlobe. A choked moan barely escaped as he nibbled and teased, his tongue gently flicking over the outside of her ear and tracing the shell before he sucked the lobe into his mouth and bit it gently.

"Endy," she gasped, one of her hands grasping the front of his shirt in reflex as a sharp stab of pleasure short through her body to coil in the pit of her stomach, stealing her breath.

He chuckled softly, releasing her ear and moving down again, this time going so far as to nibble the skin right where her dress started, just above the soft curve of her breast. "Yes, love?" he murmured, nudging the top of her dress and nipping playfully at the fabric with his teeth.

Her back arched instinctively, offering him more of herself but not consciously knowing what it was she was asking for. "Endy, please," she begged, her head tossing to one side as the fingers of her other hand tugged his head downwards.

Endymion released the covers and gently traced her face, ignoring the pressure of her hand as he rose above her on one elbow and then watched her expression as he moved his hand downwards. He saw her bite her lip, her eyes closed, as he traced gently fingers over her neck and down one side of her upper body. His hand curled around the bottom of her ribs, sliding right into the indent beneath her breast, as if made to fit, and then rubbed his thumb gently over the bottom rib.

She gasped as his thumb climbed higher to trace the bottom portion of her breast, arching towards his hand and silently pleading for him to touch her. He obliged this time, bending to capture her lips in a fiercely possessive kiss as he slid his hand up to cup her softness through the fabric. He heard her moan as his fingers gently slid over her hardened nipple, her whole body surging into his palm and her kiss gaining an edge of desperation.

"Easy, little one," he told her as he pulled away from her lips. "We have all night to learn."

"I want..." she gasped out. "I..."

"I know, Serenity, I know," he told her, kissing her again.

His hand slid off her breast as his head lowered from her head, this time he gently nipped at her through the fabric of her gown. She cried out, almost sobbing as her fingers clenched in his hair and he obliged her this time by sucking at the sensitive tip through the material. His hand slid around her back as she arched and he caught her to him, keeping her lifted off the bed as his hand found the tie on the back of her gown and pulled on it, releasing the fabric.

Pulling away, he eased the now loose fabric down to her waist, looking up at her as his hair fell in black waves across his forehead and into his eyes. "Do you mind me doing this?" he asked as he gently laid her back down.

As she shook her head, wonder and amazement at the torrent of feeling pulsing through her system momentarily stole her powers of speech. Tears of frustration pooled in her eyes as he lowered his head to take the now bare nipple in his mouth and suck and nip at it gently. His other hand came down to play with her other breast, caressing the small mound and teasing the already swollen nipple by pinching it gently and rubbing it with the flat of his hand.

She urged his head impossibly closer, moving restlessly against him and wondering in a far corner of her mind where all of these new feelings and sensations were coming from. "Endy-mi-on..."

One of her knees slid up the outside of his leg unconsciously as she hooked her foot around the back of his calf. She felt him freeze; going rigid as one of his hands slid quickly downwards and pushed her leg back down with a firm push. For a moment his arousal had been cradled perfectly against her lower body, and he'd felt the heat of her through both layers of fabric.

"Serenity," he told her, his voice rough. "_Please_ do not do that love."

"Endymion, _please_..." Her legs slid against the sheets in a vain attempt to alleviate the heat that settling into an impossibly tighter knot in the pit of her stomach. She felt like she was going to explode if something else didn't happen soon.

He took a deep breath and rose off her, removing all of his touch and she sobbed in frustration, reaching out to him with one hand as he crawled backwards off the bed. "Shhh, Serenity... soon, love, soon."

Clenching his fist, he drew in a ragged breath as he controlled the surge of his desire, but with difficulty. She was bare to the waist, her swollen nipples tiny peaks to top the small snowy white mounds. Her waist was small, and he knew he could span it by the width of his hands, her stomach trim - a flat plane that disappeared beneath the bunched blue fabric that concealed her secrets still. The dip of her belly button was inviting, the only deviation from the continuation of alabaster skin. He raised one hand and gently traced his fingers over the skin of her stomach, feeling the muscles jump at the contact.

She grabbed his hand in an almost painful grip. "Endymion," she begged - her voice was half a sob, half a plea. "Touch me... I need you to touch me."

Groaning, he took her mouth in a fierce kiss that was far from gentle, opening her to him as he plundered with his lips and tongue. His hand swept downwards in a possessive caress, sweeping her gown over her hips and taking her under things with it as she arched into his hands. He released her lips, nipping and biting at her skin hungrily as he worked his way downwards, over her neck, to capture one of her aching nipples in his mouth again to suckle hungrily and causing her to arch and cry out, one hand grasping his hair almost painfully.

Serenity felt like she was going to explode into a million pieces from the pleasure, the teasing but firm tug on her nipples shooting straight through her body and making her blood sing. The world beyond the bedchamber - beyond the man who pleasured her so - had ceased to exist. Her hands clenched and unclenched spasmodically

Endymion moved his hands downward, continuing on with his mouth to kiss her stomach, dipping his tongue into her belly button. He swept her gown off her legs, tossing it to the side and she sighed, as if being freed of some kind of restraint, only to have that sigh catch on her lips when Endymion's mouth moved slightly lower, pausing above the pale mound of hair protecting her most secret part. He could smell the musky, sweet scent of her and it was all he could do to hold himself still, his eyes closing briefly as he felt the edges of his control fray further.

Serenity's whole body went taught as she waited for him to continue - but he lay motionless for long seconds. A sound of frustration passed through her lips, the still unfamiliar heat and wetness of her desire pulsed between her legs where she was aching for his touch. Her hands clenched in the blankets at her waist as the pounding, driving heat coiled tighter, demanding release. She closed her eyes, her breath stopping in her throat only to hiss out as he rose above her again and slid his hand down over her stomach, his palms and fingers sliding into the nest of hair and she tossed her head to the side.

He kissed her again, and she arched against his hand as his fingers slid against the slick heat of her, eliciting a choked scream as he found the pulsing nub that was aching for his touch.

"Endymion!" she moaned, his name half a scream, half sob. "_Endymion_!"

Teasing the sensitive nub, he slid one finger inside her carefully as she writhed beneath him, bucking into his hand, her hands twisting in the sheets at her sides as the coil of heat inside her wound tighter and tighter until she screamed his name, her whole body clenching and arching as shudders of pleasure raced through her system, leaving her quivering with pleasure as they receded to a steady hum running through her veins.

She blinked, seeing spots and stars, and realized she was soaked with perspiration. Endymion's hands stroked the curve of her hip and the arch of her neck gently. A boneless feel permeated her body and she sucked in a deep breath of fresh air. "I did not know," she whispered when she felt she could speak again. Her voice was husky, rough, and it slid over Endymion's nerves like a silent caress.

He chuckled, kissing her gently. "There is more."

Turning head to look at him, her body still hummed as she felt his stroking hand on her hip turn the gentle touch into a caress, sliding back up her body and she stretched into it in offering. He kissed her again and she felt the fabric of his shirt rub against her side, the fabric of his pants slide against her tingling legs.

"More?"

"Much more."

"You, my love, are wearing entirely too many clothes to do much else." She told him, reaching up languidly and caressing his cheek. She didn't know what has caused her to make such a bold statement but it was true.

He smiled at her, and she could see the strain lines around his eyes and mouth. "Do you wish me to remove them?"

"I think I would like to strip them from you myself, but," she stretched and purred in the back of her throat. "I have not the strength. Take them off for me?"

Endymion chuckled and rolled off the bed, watching her curl up on her side, propping her hand on her head as she watched him. She was stretched out, knees slightly bent, one over the other, her hair glistening with her sweat as it hung down in her face and stretched out behind her like a golden blanket. He smiled; she looked like one of the forest nymphs that were talked about in bedtime stories.

Gorgeous and irresistible.

He reached for the buttons on his shirt and quickly worked his way through them. Her eyelids fluttered over the breadth of his chest and he quickly shrugged out of the garment - but he made no move towards his pants. Sticking out her lower lip as he lowered himself back down next to her and propped himself back up on his elbow, mimicking her position, he reached to grasp her free hand. "Touch me," he told her softly, resting it on his chest.

Her eyes widened before her eyelids lowered to shield her eyes shyly, her fingers gently curling on his flat, muscular chest. He was beautifully built; his chest free from hair and was warm and hard, the flat nipples taught. She gently stroked her hands over his muscles; running her fingers over his nipples and felt him shudder beneath her touch.

"Are you nervous?" he asked quietly, his free hand playing with a lock of her hair.

"A little." she admitted honestly. "I do not wish to make a mistake."

"Close your eyes."

Eyelids closed completely, shielding her gaze from his view. Confident she wasn't looking, he used the bare tips of his fingers to caress the sensitive flesh on the underside of her arm as he moved to twine his fingers with hers. They folded together and hers gripped his with surprising force; she was more nervous than he had though.

Taking pity on her, he leaned forward and nuzzled her ear affectionately. It was all he could trust himself to do without making things worse. "You are doing fine, Angel."

"I feel silly."

"Trust me."

"I do."

"Then touch me. Do not look - you only need to sense your way through this. There is no right or wrong way, my love; it is a matter of doing what _feel_ right for us."

Nodding, her grip relaxed as he rolled onto his back next to her, splaying her fingers across one of his pectorals. She curled her fingers again as he let go of her hand, and gently, hesitantly, began exploring his chest, neck and face through touch. The firm muscles, the flat planes and gentle curve of his cheek - the strong features of his face made her smile. His breath feathered over her finger tips from between his lips as he smiled, only to shiver when his tongue snaked out to lick the pads. Inching closer, she cautiously pressing her body against his side and felt him tense as her fingers traced his hairline, the shell of his ear and then down the strong sweep of his jaw and neck. She continued downward, her touch feather light as she explored the hollows and muscles of his chest.

"You are beautifully built, Endymion." Her eyebrows drew together as he chuckled and then choked on it, her nails scraping gently over his nipples.

Endymion braced himself both mentally and physically for the assault of her touch on his body. One hand grasped the blankets behind him, close into his side, with enough force to turn it numb. Serenity's fingers explored with a curiosity he had never encountered before, a hesitancy that invaded a heart already bursting with love and sent his burning libido into overdrive.

He groaned as she lowered her head to follow the path of her fingers with her mouth. She copied his movements by starting at his face, kissing his eyes, the tip of his nose, and then teased his mouth by holding her lips just out of reach and gently tracing the outline of his lips with her tongue.

"Temptress," he moaned hoarsely when she didn't kiss him but continued down the line of his jaw. He felt her smile against his skin and then sucked in a sharp breath as she probed his earlobe first with her tongue and lips then, gently with her teeth. His breath hissed out and his hands clutched the sheets tighter, both turning white under the strain as he fought to hold himself still.

"You do not like it?" she asked, her breath warm on his ear, her voice soft and teasing.

"On the contrary - I _do _like it," he assured her. "You learn very fast, too fast perhaps."

"I have an excellent teacher," she informed him with a soft laugh, sucking the top part of his ear into her mouth and then, very gently, bit with her teeth and dragged them downwards until she nibbled on his earlobe. His whole body tensed as she continued downwards to the pulse point pounding quickly in his neck. Working her way downwards, she reveled in each caught breath, each sigh and groan he emitted under her ministrations. She continued her trek downwards and mimicked his movements by taking one nipple into her mouth and sucking on it gently, biting the tight tip. His breath caught in his throat and his whole body clenched as his breath hissed through his teeth. His other hand tightened in reflex, catching in her golden tresses on the bed and pulling - and he cried out as she bit him on reflex.

Her eyes flew open as her head came up sharply. "Endymion! I am sorry, I did not mean too-"

"It is not your fault, Angel." A sharp mental command sent to his hands relaxed his grip on her hair - but it took a few moments before she was able to pull the golden silk free. "It is mine. I like what you are doing though."

"Do you really?"

He nodded, grasping her hand and sliding it down his washboard stomach, slowing as he hit the waistband of his pants. Her eyes were wide as he stopped their hands and he pressed hers to the hardness that exhibited his desire. A wave of need assaulted him so quickly he eyes closed as he fought for control and he missed the wide eyed amazement on her face.

"Does it hurt you?"

His eyes popped open at her whispered question. She was looking at him with the wonder and curiosity of someone exploring something new. He removed his hand from hers but her hand stayed where it was, her fingers stroking gently before they stopped and her eyes met his again.

"Does it hurt?" she asked again.

"Not the way you are thinking of. It hurts when you do not touch it."

Blushing, she traced the outline before gently cupping him through his pants and his hand shot down to grasp hers. The more she touched him, the more he burned for flesh on flesh contact - it wasn't helping his libido to do nothing. Catching her gaze, he searched for hesitancy. "Would you like me to finish removing my clothes?"

A faint smile crossed her lips and she shook her head. "Not yet..." Tugging her hand from him, she pushed his hand away and sat up as she continued to explore the new feel of the firm flesh under his clothes. He sucked in a breath, his stomach muscles jumping as her hand slid to his waist band and then beneath, her fingers cool against his fevered skin. His breath hissed out of through his teeth as she cautiously slipped her finger through the nest of hair and then wrapped her hand around him, gently probing with her fingers. She pulled down the waist band of his pants, looking at him and then turned her gaze to his face.

He watched her carefully, knowing she had to see the strain in his face. "What are you thinking?"

Tracing one finger down the length of his shaft, she tested the feel and his hands clenched in the sheets again as he struggled to keep his heavy breathing from catching.

"It is hard... but soft." Musing softly, almost to herself, she turned eyes full of wonder back at him. "You are beautiful, Endy. But..."

"But?"

"You look too big to fit inside me."

He smiled tightly, striving to keep the shreds of his quickly unraveling control intact. "Trust me."

"I do." She rubbed the flat of her palm gently over the tip of his sex as if to show she wasn't afraid.

Endymion sucked in a sharp breath and rolled away from her, standing to strip off his pants before sliding back down onto the bed and looking at her. Her gaze went back to where it had been, followed closely by her questing fingers. His eyes closed as she sat up, crouching and then sitting on his knees as she continued to make her discoveries. She explored every part of his manhood, from the tip down to the heavy sac beneath; she weighed the sack in her hand and then slid her other hand around him again, gently moving it in a stroking motion.

"Stop." The strangled sound was mangled as it escaped and she stopped, feeling his erection quiver in her hand. "Serenity, if you continue on that course, I will not," he swallowed as she bent to examine him closer, her breath feathering across him, tantalizingly close but achingly far. "I- I will not be able to keep this slow for you; to maintain my control."

Serenity looked at him through her lashes and then pulled back. Swinging herself off him, she lay down beside him, and he felt both grateful but bereft as she removed her touch. As if drawn, her hand returned to touch him gently on the chest, her fingers splayed and gently rubbing. "Endymion..."

He turned his head and rolled slightly so that his lips cut her off as he gently eased his weight onto her. Her body was pressed down into the feather mattress as his hands swept over her, quickly re-igniting the flames searing through her body, and causing the coil of desire to wind tight again. His hand slipped to her hip and pulled her snug against his arousal. A surprised breath escaped her as it settled against her belly, the bold thrust familiar from other times, but feeling much more intimate without the barrier of clothes. Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck as he slipped his leg between hers, nudging her legs gently open.

Endymion's lips slanted across hers as his tongue coaxed hers to play. He teased her mouth open and was pleasantly surprised when she tugged almost viciously on his head and arched against him, boldly thrusting her tongue into his mouth and exploring. His thigh settled between her legs and he felt the heat of her desire as she shivered, her legs dropping open a fraction more to straddle his thigh intimately. He could feel her wetness against him, tantalizing him, and his restraint cracked. Sliding his hand around and then through the nest of hair at the apex of her thighs, his fingers probed gently at her opening as she froze, tensing that the unfamiliar intimate contact.

Sliding his fingers against her opening, he wet them even as he allowed her to become accustom to his touch. Her tension eased, her body responding to his by degrees, and he waited until she'd relaxed before slipping his middle finger inside, wringing a cry from her lips. He kissed her again, this time more passionately, as his finger thrust slowly in and out, his tongue mimicking the movement in her mouth.

She was tight, even around his finger, and he gently stretched her inside, doing his best to prepare her for the pain he knew she would feel. It was unavoidable - she was so tiny - and he heard her hiss as he slid a second finger inside her. Her inner muscles clenched around his fingers and she moved against him, thrusting her hips as the coil of heat exploded and she cried out again, going rigid in his arms.

Endymion waited until the tremors in her body died down, though he kept the in and out motion with his fingers, careful to continue to stretch her and prepare her for him. He nudged her head gently with his, noticing the layer of perspiration that covered both of their bodies as he raised himself on one elbow, his other hand continuing to touch and caress her centre.

"Is there more?" Her voice was still husky, a strangely hopeful yet nervous note to her words.

"Would you like to see what else there is?"

Serenity nodded, her body still feeling boneless after the second, more powerful orgasm.

"This may hurt, Angel," he cautioned her, his body shaking, demanding release as he removed his fingers from her and then positioned himself at her entrance. He nudged forward slowly with his hips and saw her eyes widen as he slowly started to fill her. Her eyes half closed and he forcefully held her hips down as they bucked towards his instinctually. Gritting his teeth, he shallowly penetrated her and she moved one hand down to where he was joining with her, feeling about her entrance, her eyes wide as he nudged forward a little more.

"Are you alright?" he gasped, his whole body shaking and quaking from the control he was exerting over it. His willpower alone stopped him from ravaging her savagely and taking the release his body so desperately demanded.

Nodding, she tried to shift her hips again. "I want..." she didn't finish as he covered her lips with two fingers. Feeling his quaking, she knew what it was costing him to hold back as insides stretched and expanded to accommodate the new, welcome intrusion. He stopped as she felt him hit her maidenhead and paused for a few moments. He looked into her eyes, stroking her damp hair back from her face as he withdrew and then shallowly penetrated her in a few rapid strokes, not breaking the barrier.

"This..." he told her, fighting to get the words out. His control was fast slipping. "This is going to hurt, but it will quickly be gone."

She nodded and then gasped with pure pleasure as he repeated the movements of shallowly penetrating her, coiling the heat again, tighter and tighter until, finally, he thrust forward in one solid movement and her body clenched as he tore through her maiden head. Arching into his body, feeling the sharp stabbing pain, tears pooled in her eyes momentarily but then the pain was gone to be replaced by the solid pulsing of him completely buried inside her. He was locked in position above her, his breathing shallow and ragged, jaw locked, eyes staring down at her as control fought with raging desire.

"A-are you alright?" The question was hoarse, his voice strained and uneven.

Nodding, she elicited a groan as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Better then alright," she assured him, her gaze steady and shining on his. Her eyes closed as she arched her body into his, begging wantonly for more. Feeling the way they fit together - the rightness of it - something inside her shattered and gave herself completely over to him. The _feel_ was right, and she stretched out through the bond to him.

Control slipped from Endymion's grasp as he barely registered the words, but he felt her through their bonding and knew she truly was alright as he withdrew from her and thrust forward again and again, her hips rising to meet each powerful stroke, her breath catching as she cried out from the pleasure that was streaking through her body. Her fingers wound tightly in his hair, her nails digging into his skin, as he stroked in and out of her rapidly, bringing both of their desires to the boiling point before he yelled her name and thrust solidly into her once more as he poured his soul inside her.

Crying out moments before he went rigid, climax took her again, this one more powerful than the last two and she screamed his name as she fell over the edge of reality into a world of ecstasy.

They came back slowly and Serenity found herself locked in a tight embrace in Endymion's arms. They were on their sides - he must have rolled over to take his weight off her - but they were still joined intimately. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing his soft, midnight blue eyes looking at her with concern.

"Angel?" There was a wealth of question in the hesitant way he said her nickname and thumbed the streaks of tears on her cheeks, brushing the wetness away.

Lifting one hand to brush his sweat soaked bangs out of his eyes, she nodded. "That is what you have been waiting for?" Her whole body felt different, humming with energy, her newly found muscles already beginning to tense up from the vigorous work out. She smiled at his nod and then reached up to kiss him softly. "It was worth the wait."

The warm glow of his love and concern through their bonding enveloped her and she sent her assurances to him through the same channel.

He smiled, hugging her tightly to him. "I am afraid I lost control, Angel. I should have been gentler."

Serenity stroked his face again, smiling tenderly. "No, it would not have been as powerful if you had been. I did not break, Endymion, I am alright."

"I could have hurt you."

"You did not."

With a sigh, he bent his head to rest his forehead against hers. "I wish I had been more careful. The last thing I wished was for this night to end with your tears."

"That is what this is about?" She laughed at him, her voice soft and caressing. "I am crying, my love, because it was so beautiful, not because I am in pain. I did not know that love had such a facet."

Midnight blue irises searched orbs of crystal. "Are you certain?"

"I have never been more certain in all of my life. Thank you for showing me such a marvel, my prince." She placed a kiss on his lips.

"You should sleep now, Angel. It is late."

"I do not wish to sleep - I wish to make love to you again."

Pulling away from her, he broke the intimate contact of their bodies. "If we do, you will not be able to walk in the morning." he told her honestly, using a soft, wistful smile to soften his words as he gently stroked her cheek. "In the morning, Serenity, you may have your way with me." He rolled her over and gathered her to him, her back to his chest and then scooted the blankets down and then back up to cover them. "Sleep, Angel, I will be here when you wake. In the morning there will be time enough to explore."

Serenity made to protest, but Endymion's only response was to drop a light, loving kiss on her bare shoulder. A yawn caught her off guard, her body coming down off the endorphin induced high and starting to throb - but in a good way - in a fashion that made her long for sleep. Her eyes fluttered closed on the delicious ache between her legs and the heaviness in her breast she could now identify. Curling into Endymion, she was gratified when his grip about her waist tightened to keep her close. Cobwebs formed in her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

He was right, in the morning there would be plenty more time for discoveries.

--

Serenity woke slowly, feeling warm hands caressing her stomach, and a soft kiss on the side of her neck. A lazy smile spread across her features as she snuggled backwards, into her husband's warmth. She shivered as her gently bit down on her earlobe and nuzzled her neck.

"Good morning, Angel." he said softly as she turned in his arms and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Endy."

"Did you sleep well?"

She nodded, leaning forward to kiss him, her eyes sparkling from the night's activities. "_Very_ well."

Laughing softly, he returned her kiss as his hands stroked downwards across her body, quickly igniting the embers of desire from the night before. Leaning into his caresses, she could feel his arousal already strong against her inner thigh as she slid her legs against his.

"Is it time for discoveries?"

The question caught in her throat as he pulled her hips forward into his and snaked his tongue out to curls around her ear before he sucked the lobe into his mouth and gently nibbled on it. Serenity arched as his hands slid upwards to caress and mould her breasts, teasing her nipples into tight peaks as he continued to kiss his way down the side of her neck.

They made love slowly, Endymion taking his time to pull every moan, every sigh and every cry possible from Serenity until she begged for release, for him to complete her. He slipped into her with a soft groan and brought her to climax again and again before finally seeking his own release. In the aftermath he stroked her gently, his hands rubbing her hair on reflex, as her hands lay clenched in the covers, her body quaking along with his. He kissed her forehead softly and held her, his eyes closed.

"Is this what married people do with their time?" Her curious question filled the long silence.

He laughed, kissing the top of her head. "From what I understand, a lot of the time married people spend alone is like this, yes."

"You mean when the married couples have as much trouble keeping their hands off each other as we do?"

He flipped her onto her back with a kiss. "Of course. It is, however, past time we rose."

She pouted and stroked his skin with her hands, petting him like some giant feline. "Must we?"

His groan was semi-pained. "You would tempt a saint, my love."

Her smile was mischievous. "It is good that you are not a saint then..."

Under her unskilled but eager caresses, the flames between them ignited once more and they made love a second time before Endymion finally managed to pull her out of their marriage bed.

Sweeping her into his arms, he carried her into the bathroom and deposited her into the sunken tub. Turning on the water he grinned at her gasp as the warm liquid contacted her cool skin. He slid into the Jacuzzi with her and pulled her onto his lap while the tub filled with hot water, stealing a kiss as they waited for it to fill.

They soaked for a while; taking turns at bathing each other. Serenity was shy about washing with him at first, but her shyness quickly vanished when she saw nothing but love and admiration in Endymion's dark eyes. They frolicked a bit in the Jacuzzi, luxuriating in the hot water and basking in each other's company as they washed.

Eventually, they spoke of the night before, Serenity still a little shy.

"Was that truly, me?" Her question was soft - her blush a touch embarrassed as she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms about them. Golden hair lay about her like a spider web across the surface of the water.

"Does that both you?"

"A little," her confession made him smile. "I did not know I could act that way."

"I like it." Endymion's look was appreciative as he reached for her. "You are as uninhibited in your lovemaking as you are in your sweetness, Angel."

"Truly?"

"Truly; and I want no other." He pulled her towards him until she was sitting on his lap and could feel the rekindled flames of his desire. Bending to nibble on her neck, he spoke against her skin. "It was you, still is you and always will be you."

Her eyes closed as he tortured her senses slowly, taking his time. "But, I do not make those s-s-sounds." She gasped as he slid his hands across her belly and then to the under curve of her breasts.

He gently caressed her, drawing a gasp. "Do you still not believe it?"

"I believe." Her fingers clenched on his skin, willing him to continue.

He kissed her briefly and smiled. "Good. Come, we have been in here too long and you will have to dry your hair at the fire."

"Must we?" Her words were filled with wanting, unfulfilled desire and disappointment.

He nibbled on her ear gently before rising to his feet in the tub and helping her to hers. "Later, Angel. I promise." At her pout, and he lamented. "But not too much later."

The smile she shot him told him he'd give her the answer she wished to hear as she accepted his hand out of the Jacuzzi. She would hold him to that, she promised him with her eyes as he helped her towel dry and then wrapped her hair carefully in a towel.

Oh, she would definitely hold him to that promise, tonight and for many nights to come...

--

Serenity packed the last of her gowns and then closed the bag, taking one last look about the room.

The giant bed, where Endymion had made her a woman - his woman - for the first time; the mirrored corner where they had experimented and watched as they were joined as one; the fireplace and balcony where they had spent many an hour talking and just holding each other when they were too spent to do much else; the Jacuzzi where he had shown her the wonders of his body - and hers - both by sight and by touch. Sighing, she turned as she felt his eyes on her.

"Melancholy?" He inquired, striding to her side to take her in his arms.

She nodded, laying her head on his breastplate as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I do not wish to leave." Her admission was soft, pulled from the bottom of her heart. "We have so many good memories here and it does not feel as if there are any problems. As if... as if they could not enter."

"But for how long? We have been here a month, Angel. A month, in which we have not been helping plan the defense of the Earth and the Moon. A month in which I discovered the most enchanting creature of passions I have ever met." He ducked his head to kiss her lingeringly. "A month where no troubles could enter but I feel it, as do you, that the time we have to spend alone is rapidly slipping away. War is coming to the galaxy and we cannot avoid it. Yet, I do not fear it knowing you love me and are waiting for me."

He released her reluctantly, scooping up all of their cases in one hand and then offering her the other. "It is time, Angel. We should be going."

Serenity sighed and accepted his hand. He was right. It was time to go home... and prepare for war.

_fin_

* * *

Author's Note: End of book 2! Look for Book 3: Final Battle in my profile. Thanks for reading!


End file.
